A New Life in the Dark
by YoungNotUseless
Summary: Draco kidnaps Hermione in her sleep and brings her to his manor on Voldemort's orders. However, he is not to harm her. But Draco feels that hes practically sentenced her to death. A lot is about to change for Hermione! Language. Tiny bit OOC Hermione.
1. The Snatch

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I owned Draco Malfoy. Enough said. Welcome to my Dramione fic. It's a Dark fic. It has a plot that I know has been used before, but it isn't even close to anything I've read as far as how the characters act and what plays out between them. It takes place during Draco and Hermione's summer before 7th year and will continue into 7th year. Draco is in character but Hermione is slightly OOC. Mostly book six compliant, obviously not so for book 7. Enjoy! And REVIEW!**

**Chapter One: The Snatch**

"Goodnight!" Hermione yelled downstairs to her parents."See you both in the morning!"

She heard a faint goodnight from each of them as she entered her modest room and shut the door behind her. Hermione's summer before her seventh year was about a month in, and the weather was in rare form. Lightning and thunder cracked outside, and she turned to open her window and let the storm inside. She inhaled deeply, leaning on the window frame. Hermione loved the smell of a good storm. Her mind wandered to her previous year at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had died at the hands of Snape. Draco Malfoy was an official death eater after letting the others into the school to kill Dumbledore. Thankfully Dumbledore had destroyed all of the horcrux's except the bit inside Voldemort's soul and the one apparently held within his snake, Nagini.

There was much careful thought after Dumbledore's funeral, and the trio had decided to stay at Hogwarts. It seemed the safest place now that Voldemort was out in the open. He hadn't taken over the ministry yet, and until that happened, Hogwarts was the safest place for the three of them. Besides, Dumbledore had left Harry with just one more horcrux to destroy, and then Voldemort himself. They had decided they would just wait for the fight to come to them.

Hermione sighed pulling the window back down and moving to lock it in its place. She stopped suddenly and peered out staring at her neighbors oak tree across the street. She could have sworn she saw a pair of eyes staring back at her, but shook off the feeling as she peered out once more and saw no one.

Hermione turned toward her dresser and began taking off the day's clothes to put on a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in. The entire time she couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was staring at her through the window.

She tried to ignore it again, and walked across the room to her light switch, flipping it off. Hermione paused by her window once more before climbing into bed. Quietly she slipped on a pair of giant headphones and flipped her ipod on to help get her to sleep. She saw nothing out of the ordinary.

…

…..

…

Draco Malfoy turned behind a large tree in the night, giving Hermione Granger the privacy she needed as she changed into her pajamas. The fresh spout of rain was beginning to be bothersome to his clothing, so quickly muttered an incantation. The rain started to pour around him, missing his body completely.

He sighed, frustrated, and walked over to lean against the fence of some muggle neighbor as he waited for the light in her room to shut off.

The time went by drastically slow. It was nearly two in the morning when the light downstairs turned off signaling her parent's descent to the bedroom. He slowly crept up to the house. Draco thought hard of his destination and apparated into Hermione Granger's bedroom.

He immediately hid himself in the shadow of her closet in case she had heard the faint 'pop' of his entering. He peeked out to find her sound asleep. Muggle headphones were over her ears, blasting music Draco had never heard before. He found himself wondering what it was, but quickly shook himself. He had a mission to do, and he could not fail.

Draco Malfoy was hesitating as he watched the girl breathe. Sure it wasn't like he had to kill her…but wasn't this almost like assisting in murder? He didn't care for her in any way, but he had known her for six entire years, most of his adolescence. It was an odd feeling to play a role in someone's death who he had known for so long, even if it was only a small role. He stood completely still as she turned in her bed to face him, still asleep. He observed her long auburn hair that she had learned to tame in their sixth year. A bit of the covers had fallen off and one of her slender legs was exposed. Her face was peaceful.

Draco admired her from across the room, forgetting his mission for the moment, just as he had done two years prior at the Yule Ball. It wasn't so much that Granger was a mudblood or an insufferable know-it-all; it was more bothersome that she was friends with Harry Potter. 'The boy who won't die' had previously landed his father in Azkaban, and continued to insult his mother every chance he got. Potter was the bane of his existence and next was Weasel who was nearly just as bad. They were her best friends and his worst enemies. If that wasn't a reason to hate her then what was?

Draco shook away his thoughts and carefully got his wand out. He could do this. Draco thought of what Potters face would look like if he ever found out what happened to Hermione and that was enough force his feet to move forward.

He silently crept over to the glass of water on her windowsill and poured the clear liquid into it from the vial in his pocket. Then he took a deep breath, pointing his wand at Hermione's sleeping form, before slipping back into the shadows of her closet.

….

…..

…..

Hermione woke abruptly in the night looking around in a panic. Water. She needed water. She sat up and looked around until her eyes fell on the windowsill. She quickly got up and scurried toward the glass of water that sat there. She chugged the water inside it and it poured down her throat. She finished exhausted and let out a long breath.

Draco watched from the closet still hidden in the shadows. The incantation for her desperate need of water worked perfectly, but he hoped he poured in enough of the knock out potion. Her face looked relieved as she set the empty bottle back and walked once more to her bed. Draco started to panic. It hadn't worked.

Then suddenly, inches from her bed Hermione's eyes became hazy and her steps became staggered. She took one look around her room and stared straight into Draco Malfoy's face.

"Malfo-," was all she got out of her mouth before she fell backwards and collapsed on the floor in a deep sleep.

Draco sighed in relief as he kneeled down to her to make sure she was still breathing. She was. He gazed at her and wondered why the Dark Lord had asked him to bring her to him. It seemed odd. Sure she was Potters friend. But really, what use could she be? When he was assigned this task he thought for sure he was going to have to kill the little mudblood.

But Voldemort's instructions were VERY clear. Draco relayed them in his head from the previous night.

"_Bring the girl to me. You will use this sleep potion and get her to drink it without her realizing you are there. Then once she is knocked out you are to bring her to your manor and our headquarters and leave her there to sleep. She is not to escape. Oh and Draco?" Voldemort's voice stopped him from leaving and he starred straight into his snake eyes. "She in no way is to be harmed, is that clear?"_

Draco had murmured a 'Yes, my Lord', and hastily retreated.

The only reason he could think of for Voldemort wanting her was 'torture'. Bring her in fresh, and break her slowly. Draco Malfoy picked Hermione up to a standing position. She leaned on him like a rag doll. He grabbed her hand and thought of the Malfoy Manor.

Without so much as a split second, Draco landed in a room fit for a princess. It was a large magnificent bedroom decorated in Gold and Silver: Everything from the bed, to the carpet, to the ceiling, and even the bathroom. A canopy bed lay in the middle of the room. Draco dragged the sleeping Hermione to the bed and placed her down on it. He looked at her once more. She looked almost beautiful, but not quite.

"Tomorrow she'll be dead," Draco said out loud, as if to reassure himself there was nothing he could do.

And without so much as another look toward her he strode out the bedroom door, sealing it with a magical charm so she could not escape.


	2. The Unexpected

**Chapter Two: The Unexpected**

Hermione Granger ignored the knock at her bedroom door.

Eyes still closed, but thoughts awake she knew that it couldn't be any more than eight in the morning. She was annoyed, for she had told her mum a thousand times that she wanted to do all the sleeping in should could this summer before school started.

Apparently her mother didn't get the message. Another knock ensued.

"Five more minutes!" Hermione grumbled between the sheets barely audible.

Ignoring her wishes the person opened the door and walked into her room. She groaned and turned over in the bed, her face still covered in the sheets. "Mum, please. Five more minutes! Sleeping is what normal people do in the morning, and I'd like to try and keep my sanity!"

"Wow Granger, you're not exactly the morning person, are you?" A voice said, clearly amused.

Hermione Granger froze in her bed. She knew that voice, she couldn't mistake it anywhere. Hermione sat upright tearing the sheets off her face. She gapped openly at the handsome blonde arrogantly lying down on the sofa across from the bed in which she sat.

Malfoy was in her room. But this wasn't her room. This was much, much larger than Hermione's room, and far more elegant.

Hermione sat up more, covering her body with the sheets. She felt around for her wand which was nowhere in sight. She could feel the symptoms of a sleeping potion wearing off. "What in the hell did you give me Malfoy? Where am I?" She demanded looking around wildly for her wand.

Draco just smirked and continued to lie down, but glanced her way as he did so. "I gave you a sleeping potion. A strong one at that. As to where you are, well, welcome to the Malfoy Manor." He finished smugly, bringing his hands out to gesture the elegant décor.

Hermione quickly assessed her situation. Malfoy had a wand in his pocket, but he wasn't pointing it at her. She was in his manor, and he brought her here. She was clearly being held prisoner as she didn't have her wand, but she was in a very nice room, not a dungeon and that left her hopeful.

"Thank you so much for enlightening me." She shot back at him. "I assume I'm either here on Voldemort's orders…or you're in love with me and your way of expressing your undying love is to kidnap me from my home and keep me here as a sex slave." Hermione pulled the sheets off her and sat cross legged on the bed challenging Malfoy.

"Defiantly option two, Granger." Malfoy drawled.

"Shut up Malfoy."

Draco sat up on the sofa and smirked at her. "Aren't you the least bit scared that you're here? I mean you aren't stupid obviously. You know Voldemort wanted you here otherwise you wouldn't be. Doesn't that bother you?"

Hermione just shrugged as pulled her knees to her chin. "Not really. I might I don't like the idea but I've kind of always known something like this would happen sooner or later. I mean I am Harry Potter's best friend."

Malfoy felt a twinge of annoyance at Harry's name.

"I assume you don't know why you brought me here. Otherwise you wouldn't be the one asking the questions." She said smartly.

"I've got no clue…I pretty much sentenced you to your death by bringing you here though." He continued to look down. Hermione couldn't tell if he was upset, or could care less about her situation. His voice was steady, and he hid any emotion from his face. A true death eater.

" I must say, for someone he wants to kill so badly I'm rather well treated aren't I?" Hermione stared around the room, stalling for time while she figure out a plan.

"You like it? This room is bigger than your house. Us Malfoy's always have the best." Draco said, the smirk prevalent on his face. Then without warning he let out an involuntary gasp of pain and clutched his left forearm."Got to go. The Dark Lord is summoning me. I expect he'll want to set a time to see you. It could be at any moment so I suggest you be ready and at least presentable." He walked toward the door.

"Oh and Granger? Don't even think about trying to escape, you'll probably die trying to get out of all the traps we have set for you." Draco added his face once again emotionless.

"Why do you think I haven't tried to jump out of the window just yet?" She let out a sigh and lay back down on the bed as Draco shut the door, wanting to fall back asleep so badly.

….

….

…..

The room was shaking. Hermione was flailing around in her bed. She was so confused, wishing it would all stop. This is an earthquake. She made to get up, but instead fell on the ground by the bed.

It was then that Hermione Granger realized she had been sleeping. And her earthquake was none other than Draco Malfoy…again.

" Malfoy. Twice in one day! TWICE! Doesn't anyone understand the sweet serenity that is sleep?" Hermione pulled herself up off the floor to sit on the bed. Hermione had fell asleep again after trying every possible way that would not get her killed to escape.

Draco was in front of her looking paler than ever, but his features were contorted with rage.

"Granger…I told you to be ready. You could be summoned to him any moment, remember? Or did that slip your little mudblood mind? He wants to see you. Now. And you look like shit, still in the pajamas I brought you here in. Have you been sleeping this entire time?" Through the anger he sounded scared. Hermione realized that he would be in trouble if she was not there on time.

Hermione looked out the window. It was pitch black outside. Not even the moon shone on her soon to be death day.

She just groaned and stood up slowly."Calm down Malfoy. If I really am going to be killed within the hour there's no point in hurrying. Seriously, you act like I should just get up and say, 'Oh! I can't believe I've kept my killer waiting! How silly of me. Let me just rush down to meet him right now!' Really Malfoy."

And with that Hermione walked toward the bathroom, and shut the door locking it behind her.

Draco just stared at the closed door in shock. Finally his senses kicked in and he strode toward the door and wrenched it open with an unlocking spell.

"GRANGER!" He yelled.

Hermione was in the process of almost taking her shirt off but stopped abruptly when he walked in.

"Can I help you? I'm about to take a bath."

"Granger for fucks sake. I'm going to be crucioed to death if I don't get your ass down there in two minutes. Do you have to threaten both our lives tonight?" He nearly shouted, but couldn't really muster up the energy given the danger of the situation.

She sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "So that's really why I'm here? All that's left to do is walk to death. I thought he'd at least torture me first. Or maybe that's what he wants me for."

Draco came up behind her and stared at their reflection. "I hate you Granger. I hate you, and I hate your friends. I hate that you're a mudblood, and I hate that you are risking my life here by being a stubborn Gryffindor!"

She smirked at him and turned around. He was being a complete asshole. He was being 100% Malfoy, but he was still a person she had known for six years. The idea of him being painfully murdered because of her didn't exactly make her heart leap. She wasn't cruel. Besides when she turned to look at him her smirk quickly faded. He looked genuinely scared. Scared of what might happen if she didn't go down there, whereas Hermione was scared of what might happen if she did. In that moment, they were just two kids caught in a war.

"Fine. There's no point in both of us dying tonight." Hermione straightened her shoulders and walked out of the bathroom.

Malfoy watched her walk out of the bedroom, confused by her sudden change in demeanor. She had just looked at him on a level he wasn't quite sure of. He caught up with her down the hall and led her down four flights of stairs to the entrance of the Grand Malfoy Dining Hall.

She looked at him one last time before entering. "I can't really say it's been nice knowing you Malfoy. You are a complete arrogant jerk. And for the record I really hate you, your friends, and your pureblood arse…but I figure I'm about to die in the next few minutes so I might as well go all out and just think for once in my life that it's on the _outside _what counts rather than the inside."

And with that she kissed him hard on the lips and he stood frozen against her. Before either of them knew it they were full on making out outside the door where at least fifteen death eaters sat and Lord Voldemort as well.

They finally pulled apart and Hermione smiled slyly at him.

"I've always thought you were, well maybe…a little cute….for a jerk." She turned to go in, her hand on the knob. She turned back to him one last time narrowing her eyes. "I still hate you."

And with that she stepped forward into the room to accept her fate…whatever it was.


	3. The Secret

**Chapter Three: The Secret**

They were all waiting for her as she creaked open the tall door, and Draco followed behind her stunned at the kiss he had just received that made his lips tingle. His mask was on, rendering him incapable of showing emotion, as he swiftly took his place in the middle of the table.

There had to be at least 15 other Death Eaters there. The frightening figures were sitting along the majestic oak table in front of her. If she hadn't been scared to death she might have noticed the well decorated room in all its elegance. But this was no time for admiration; this was a time to be scared.

And Hermione Granger was scared. So scared she could hardly move. She felt extremely vulnerable being stared at by all of these murderers. She might have been the brightest witch of her age, but she was alone, defenseless, and in a room with the darkest lord of all time. She didn't know what to do; it seemed as if she stood there forever.

"What do you want?" She finally managed to utter.

Her voice echoed off the high walls and the fire crackled in the silence.

"Hermione Granger." The high cold voice of Voldemort traveled to her ears from the end of the table. "I've wanted to meet you."

She let her eyes move towards him. He was more frightening than ever.

Hermione knew this was it. He was going to kill her. She mustered up every last bone of courage in her and spat back at him. "Can't say the same goes for you."

He laughed. A high pitched cruel laugh. "Oh, they told me you were brave."

The other death eaters chuckled, taking cue from Voldemort.

"Sit." He gestured toward the high chair at the other end of the table at which he was sitting.

"I'd rather stand." Hermione said determined.

"_IMPERIO!"_

Hermione felt pain as her body moved towards the chair unwillingly, and she slammed down into it. Then the curse was lifted. Her first unforgivable was not so bad, but she cringed at the thought of a _crucio._ Hermione looked around, not being able to tell which of the death eaters Draco was. They all looked the same under masks, all dark, all cold.

"Very good." He addressed Hermione, then looked around at his Death Eaters and addressed them. "I wish all of you to leave us alone now. I have some matters of importance to discuss with Miss Granger."

There was more deep laughing. Time alone with Voldemort never ended well, and they all knew it.

"Except you Draco. I will need to hear this in full."

Malfoy was going to be the last one out the door but instead shut it abruptly and strode over to his seat in the middle.

It was just Voldemort, Draco, and Hermione now. The confusion, fear, and awkwardness were prominent.

They had no idea what they were in for.

"You both look confused. Let me fill you in." Voldemort reached up his arms and stretched, allowing Hermione time to shoot a frightened and questioned look at Malfoy. He gave no reassurance in return under his mask.

Voldemort spoke again. "Hermione Granger."

Draco could see Voldemort's calm face, but could sense his discomfort from half way down the table. Malfoy glanced over at Hermione, who still looked frightened.

"Recently news has traveled to me about you…and me. As difficult as you may find this I'm your…"

Draco swore he heard the word _father_ mumbled under his breath. It was loud enough for him to hear but not for Hermione to. Now this all made sense. Lord Voldemort was Hermione Grangers father. That explained wanting her unbound, and unharmed. It explained the nice room he made Draco put her in and the order to watch over her.

"I'm…in need of your services. I'm giving you a choice. Although it hardly is a choice once you look at the options. You can either accept rankings at my side as a faithful assistant…or die."

Draco was confused. He looked from the bewildered Hermione to the now calmed Voldemort. He was lying. The Dark Lord could not tell her she was his daughter. He wasn't forcing his daughter to be a death eater but asking her to be an assistant. Lord Voldemort never asked for anything, he just took whatever he wanted. What if she refused? Would he really kill her?

As Draco predicted, Hermione stood and spat on the ground beside her. "Easy choice. Death." She growled at him.

The three of them stood in silence. Draco braced himself for the kill, and Hermione tried to be as defiant as ever.

"Very well. If you refuse, we shall kill your friend instead." Voldemort said quietly.

Hermione panicked, thinking of Ron and Harry, but she spoke calmly, "You can't find them. They're hidden. You'll never be able to harm them!"

Draco had to admit; even looking into the face of death that girl was brave. Maybe that's why she was a Gryffindor.

"Maybe you'll feel differently after this." Voldemort reached under the table and pulled out none other than an invisibly bound Neville Longbottom.

Hermione shrieked, "Let him go!"

"Only if you agree to give your time, and dedication to do my bidding. I do not ask much. Lord Voldemort is merciful. He just wishes to use your skills to help him with a project. You don't even have to get the dark mark and you're free to go once you're done."

Neville gasped beneath the pressure. But he was able to muffle out a cry of concern. "Don't do it Hermione!"

She looked from Voldemort to Neville. From Neville to Draco. Draco nodded. For some reason, she trusted him at that moment and she gave in.

"Alright! Alright, I'll do it. But let him go!" As the words hit Voldemort's ears the binds on Neville came free and he fell to the floor gasping for air.

Hermione ran over to him. But before she could reach him a burst of green light shown throughout the room and Neville was motionless on the ground.

Hermione screamed. Draco knew this would happen. What a way to win your daughters heart. Lie to hear, force her to do something, and then kill her friend.

"Take her back upstairs Draco. Don't let her out of your sight." And with one fluid motion the Dark Lord was gone.

All that was left to be heard was Hermione's sobs and Draco's steady breathing from the chair at which he still sat.

…

…..

…

Hermione didn't leave her bed at the Malfoy Manor, or eat any of the food Draco brought up for the next three days. She didn't even speak.

Draco was worried. The Dark Lord was worried. Draco could sense this in the way the lines on his pale forehead creased in concentration as he surveyed him.

They were in the Malfoy library. Voldemort had called Draco here for some reason that he could only assume had to do with Granger. Voldemort had assigned him to something of her personal death eater babysitter since he brought her here.

The Dark Lord sat by one side of the fire in a red velvet arm chair, as Draco faced him standing on the other side.

"You sent for me, My Lord." Draco spoke as he brought himself to an attentive position.

"Yes, Draco," Voldemort sighed as he set down his glass of wine. "I'm curious about Miss Granger."

"Curious how, My Lord?" Draco questioned.

"Draco, you are now seventeen and a legal adult," Voldemort changed the subject. "You've been interested in joining my ranks since boyhood, and since then you have been a loyal follower."

Draco merely nodded at this. It wasn't exactly all true, but it pleased The Dark Lord to think this way about him and he was in no position to correct.

"Draco, I must trust you with a secret for I need your advice on the matter. Also, you seem the best person for this job as you know Hermione the best out of all of us."

Draco knew this was true, even though he hardly knew Hermione at all.

"Anything, My Lord."

"Hermione Granger is my daughter."

Not completely unexpected for Draco, having heard him mumble the news under his breath three nights prior.

"I see." Draco replied emotionlessly.

"I brought her here, having just found out this news from a distant companion I thought no longer to exist, a friend of Hermione's deceased mother. Her real mother."

Draco only listened quietly unsure of what to say.

No matter, Voldemort continued anyway. "I feel I went about bringing her here the wrong way. I hoped that she would have joined in my ranks and I could have told her the news, but clearly that didn't go as planned."

The Dark Lord surveyed Draco bitterly, clearly looking for his opinion on the matter.

"Well My Lord, having been aware of Hermione for almost seven years now I can say she is the most stubborn person I know. However, she values honesty, friendship, loyalty, and compassion greatly. Things you My Lord, lack. Although you are the better wizard for it." Draco added hastily.

"She has weak qualities, although I do admire some, most of them make her weak." Voldemort scowled. "Now that I know of her existence it is best for me to use what we know about her to my advantage."

'_Leave it to Voldemort to completely misunderstand the purpose of parenting._' Draco thought to himself.

Voldemort continued, "Draco, I need you to get Hermione to trust in me and see me as someone to respect and look up to. I don't desire to be a father figure to her, but the power she possesses already is enormous, although I feel there is something holding her back from reaching full potential as if someone has concealed the part in her that was passed down from me. The evil. If we can find out how to unlock it, she may prove very valuable. Not to mention her close ties to Potter make her the ultimate spy.

Draco was confused by this. He understood that the Dark Lord was hoping to use Hermione's skills to help his cause. But what kind of concealment would be on her?

Voldemort took a sip of his drink and carefully set it down again, finding time to choose the right words.

"Draco, I need your assistance in watching over Hermione. She clearly isn't doing well right now. I need her in full health and in a Death Eater of mind by September first."

"Tell me what you wish me to do My Lord and it is done."

"I wish you to bring Hermione out of this state she is in, in any way you can, just don't tell her what I've told you. When this is done, preferably soon, I need you to bring her to me. I must tell her what she is, what she can become, and where her future lies. You might even consider pushing the 'right' way on her. My way."

"Of course, My Lord." Draco bowed and exited the room.

He stood in the hallway, more confused than before, wondering how he was to fulfill the Dark Lords wishes this time.


	4. The Ride

**Chapter Four: The Ride**

Draco's new task from the Dark Lord proved to be one of his most difficult. To tame a stubborn Hermione Granger was no easy task. To convince her that the dark side was the right side would be even harder. He also needed to find out if some charm was placed on her, some spell that hid the Hermione she really was. He wondered if he were able to lift this "spell" if she'd be a completely different person. Either way there was something placed on her to quiet the darkness inside of her.

For the next two weeks Voldemort and the Death Eaters would be gone. They were doing some recruiting up North near Norway. Draco could only assume it was trolls they were after. Although he didn't understand why they needed them on their side, trolls we're blasphemous idiots. Maybe it was their size and brute force that appealed to the Dark Lord.

Either way, he and Hermione had the manor to themselves, excluding house elves. Draco found this a benefit though, for he had hoped it would be easier to coax Hermione into coming out of her room with Voldemort and the Death Eaters gone.

Hermione was horribly depressed. Watching Neville die took its toll on her body and mind, but she refused to let Draco see her weak. She put on a good emotional front of anger at him but after four solid days of not talking or eating, Draco could see the physical toll it was taking on her body.

He was going to come in the fifth morning of her stay with the usual breakfast tray that would most likely go untouched. However, Draco ordered the house elves to make the best breakfast yet, it was more of a brunch. Layers of pancakes and french toast, scrambled eggs, syrup, toast, tea, orange juice, bacon, and sausage all loaded onto a platter for her choosing. He was sure she couldn't refuse. When he knocked, he heard no protest as usual and came right in to find Hermione still in her bed.

She looked awful. Puffy black circles were under her eyes. She was lying down on her side, her face poking out of the covers. When Draco came in she turned around and looked out the large window on the opposing side. She let her arm fall out of the covers and her back was exposed through her white camisole. Draco could see her back bone in full and her arms looked sickly and thin. He frowned and moved around the bed and set the large plate of heaping breakfast on the nightstand.

Heavenly aromas filled his nostrils and Hermione's as well. Draco saw a deep hunger in her eyes and she turned from him again. As strong as she was being, she refused to be weak in front of him. Draco admired her for that but it was really time she start fighting back. Where was the Hermione that he saw the night he brought her back? She hadn't been the same since Neville, which made sense. Death can do funny things to a person. Especially when you watch it happen.

Draco sighed and sat on the edge of her bed gazing out the window.

"Why won't he just kill me?" She croaked, having not spoken in a few days.

"I don't know. Hermione look, you've got to eat."

She didn't move. He decided on a different approach.

"You need to eat. Stupid fat arse Longbottom isn't worth it. He deserved it anyway."

Hermione bolted upright and was in Draco's face within seconds, both were still seated on the bed.

"Don't you DARE say that! HE DID NOT DESERVE THAT MALFOY! NO ONE DESERVES THAT! He was my friend, okay! I tried to save him, I tried and I failed."

She suddenly looked weak in the face and fell back down onto the bed in a mass of tears. She was too weak to keep sitting up.

Draco felt uncomfortable but kept up his new approach.

"I knew I could get you to talk."

Hermione sobs became shaky laughs. She was in hysterics. He made her laugh but not in the way he wanted to.

"Great Malfoy. What's next? Do I get to walk now too? I can't walk out of here though, can I?"

He looked down knowing full well she couldn't leave.

"Well you can't leave, but you can walk out of here. No one's been here for days, it's just been me. They're all up north doing some type of recruiting."

"For what, Trolls?" She gave a hoarse laugh.

"Yeah, actually."

"Seriously?" She had put the idea out as a joke. "They're the stupidest creatures alive, except blast ended skrewts."

Draco allowed himself a laugh. Now that he knew she wasn't a mudblood there was something pushing through his prejudices when he looked at her. He just wasn't sure what.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not sure on their plans, but that doesn't seem like the brightest one."

"No kidding, no wonder he wants me to come on as an assistant. They NEED me if THOSE are their plans. Recruiting trolls…please."

She slowly sat up and Draco could see her arms shaking. He wanted to offer food again but he knew she wouldn't take it if it was his idea. So he began picking at the bacon in front of her and eating it, letting out a few Mmm's and Ahhh's for effect.

"I know what you're doing."

"What's that Granger?" He picked up the tea cup he brought for himself and began pouring some, adding sugar and milk.

"You're trying to tempt me."

"What, with my naturally good physic?"

"Oh please!" Hermione snorted, but he could see a slight blush. "I meant with the food. You're trying to get me to eat."

"Of course I am. I can't bloody well have you starve in here! It's purely for selfish reasons."

"I figured as much." She looked skeptical still. "Are those…pancakes?"

She peered over at the tray conspicuously.

"Why yes Granger they are."

He took some and put them on a plate. He spread warm fluffy butter over them and poured a heaping of hot syrup. He made to hand it to her and she reached out her hand. She was about to grab it just as Draco pulled it back and put in on his lap and grabbed up a fork ready to take a bite.

Hermione's glare was murderous.

"Draco Malfoy. If you take a bite of MY pancakes you will SERIOUSLY regret it."

Draco felt a laugh coming on but he had to admit, her gaze was a little intimidating.

"Oh are these yours?" He lifted up the plate and smelt them taking in the aroma. "Wow they smell great…are you sure you want them?"

"YES! JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN PLATE!" She was sitting up fully in bed now and exerted her full force to reach over and grab the plate. She missed and fell back nearly fainting without her strength.

Draco became serious again. "Granger, only joking, sheesh. Don't break yourself. Here," He came over and put a few pillows up behind her back and helped her sit up. He put the plate of pancakes on her lap. "Enjoy."

And she dug in. After the pancakes it was the bacon and the sausage and soon the entire tray he brought in was empty.

Hermione leaned back on the bed and groaned. "Oh my God, I should not have ate that much or that fast. My stomach is too small still. Urgh."

Draco looked sympathetic. "Look Granger, I know things aren't great here, but you can at least make the best of them. You can try to befriend me then when I'm least expecting it BAM! You can escape!"

"Oh no….you're on to me already…" She joked.

"See! There's the spirited annoying Gryffindor we all know."

Hermione tried to hide a smile.

"Take the morning easy. Rest, maybe take a shower. I'll come back around noon and if you're up for it maybe we'll do something fun. I mean we have the whole manor to ourselves. I'm your personal babysitter."

Hermione laughed out loud this time.

"Yeah I guess you really are. Alright, I guess that sounds like a good idea. What is there to do here anyway?"

"Oh I've got a few ideas. First you should shower. You should see your hair. It's twice the size as normal Granger, and that's saying something."

Before she could retaliate, he swiftly grabbed up the empty tray and left her to her mixed thoughts.

…

….

…

Hermione watched Draco leave with the tray and made a quiet exhale as she leaned back on the soft white pillows. She had been in this room for five days, and to leave it as Draco suggested, made her feel like she was leaving the only thing remotely comfortable and homely that she could grasp on to.

But Draco was right; she couldn't just sit there and waste away. She WAS that spirited annoying Gryffindor, the one that wouldn't back down without a fight. While the death eaters and Voldemort were away Hermione figured that she might as well try and take in her surroundings and do some metal note taking. See how big the grounds were, where all the rooms were, and who's were they. She needed to plan her escape.

Hermione slowly lifted herself out of the canopy bed. After not eating for four days, then gorging on a breakfast feast, her stomach was beginning to hate her.

"Urgh," She groaned standing to her feet and heading over to the bathroom in which she hadn't made full use of yet. The night she arrived she had tried to take a bath before meeting with Voldemort. Draco had thought she was being ridiculous by taking her sweet time. In truth, Hermione was hoping to find a razor blade that could finish her off before Voldemort would. If Malfoy hadn't come in, she probably would have been dead.

Hermione stripped off her white camisole and slipped out of her shorts. Malfoy had kindly left the previous day without her knowing to pack up some clothes and her school trunk for her at her home. He had told her this on the second morning of her stay while she was lying silent in bed. Apparently he had to be very sneaky, for the police were searching the house. Hermione's heart dropped with the thought of her parents worrying and wondering where she had gone to.

She buried the thought deep down and turned on the shower to a perfect hot temperature. Hermione stepped inside and found shampoo, conditioner, soap, and even a razor to shave with. She picked up the razor and stared.

"No Hermione," She whispered quietly to herself. "You're better than that. If Voldemort wanted you dead he would have done it by now. You have to stay strong."

She lathered up her legs and began to shave them, her mind wandering to the events of the previous days. Why hadn't Voldemort killed her? It didn't make sense to have Draco come and steal her away only to have her stay at the manor until she complied with whatever task he wanted her to do. She thought she might be used as a hostage kind of thing, but Voldemort seemed like he wanted her to just be…around.

Hermione ran the shampoo through her thick wavy hair. Maybe if she played her cards right with Draco today he would divulge some information. She had after all kissed him the night she arrived. Sure Draco Malfoy was a conceited, narrow minded jerk, who never had anything better to do than poke at everyone else's 'misfortunes', but that didn't mean he wasn't physically attractive. Hermione could even remember a time before he had opened his pure blooded mouth when she had found him cute. But unfortunately Draco had a mouth and a mind, and he could use them both. Still, over the years he had become more and more physically attractive what with playing Quidditch and all. He even had finally stopped using that awful gel to slick back his hair. Hermione giggled at this as she rinsed her hair out.

Still the fact remained that Draco didn't pull away from her that night, and if she wasn't so scared of the death that she assumed awaited her beyond that door, she might have felt the intensity of Draco's lips on hers. Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of kissing Draco again. It might be just what she needed to get some information out of him.

Hermione turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel off the rack beside her. It was luxuriously soft. She rubbed her face off on it and admired the texture. The towels had the Malfoy emblem on it. Hermione made a disgusted face, but continued to use the towel to dry herself off.

She stepped out of the bathroom and back into the main room, quickly running to the entry door to make sure it was locked. Not that it matter much anyway, she thought, with Draco having his wand and hers probably hidden somewhere in the manor.

Hermione began looking for her clothes, wondering where the house elves had stored them during their morning cleaning. She never heard them come in or leave but she would wake up in the mornings have the room completely cleared of all debris from the previous night. Hermione walked over to another door she hadn't seen before a few feet away from the bathroom door and opened it.

Inside Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor. All of her clothes were hung up or folded on at least twelve different racks. She was never a materialistic girl, but she had always dreamed of a walk in closet. The two walls on her left and right had stacks and racks of clothing that was mixed in with hers. Straight ahead at the end the entire wall was a mirror with lights around it. Hermione ran her fingers through all the fabric that surrounded her. By her feet, shoes of all shapes and designs were lined along the floor. Hermione couldn't believe it. These clothes and shoes could not have possibly been there for her. A scroll of parchment was stuck to the full walled mirror in front of her and Hermione ran to grab it.

"So your stay may be of more comfort.

-The Dark Lord"

Hermione dropped the note in disgust. If the all powerful Voldemort thought the way to her help was through clothes then he didn't know her at all. Hermione grabbed a pair of her old jeans and a red camisole and left the closet with a slam of the door. She quickly got dressed and did her hair up into a messy bun, leaving a few strands around her face. Hermione slipped into some black converse just as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She yelled over, tying her right lace up.

"Great you're ready." Draco said from the doorway. He was wearing a pair of tight fitting dark blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt that stuck to his chest, and some simple brown slip-ons.

"Yep, I recover quickly." She smiled up at him and he looked away unsure of how to react.

"You look nice." He said.

Hermione thought this was going to be only too easy to get the information she needed.

"So what are we doing?" She asked standing up and walking out the door of her room. Draco hurriedly followed her, grabbing her arm just outside the door and pushing her against the wall.

Hermione's smile vanished and her heart rate elevated. She was scared, but she quickly recovered not wanting him to sense her real emotions.

"First off Granger," He said, while getting dangerously close. "If we're going to do this…if I'm going to treat you like a human being and let you outside to do things, you need to behave like a prisoner in some sense still."

He loosened the grip on her arm but still held it.

"I can't have you just wandering off ahead of me like that. You don't know the rules."

Hermione breathed heavily against the wall, her arm was beginning to hurt.

"Tell me then." She whispered, her eyes not leaving his.

Draco didn't like the effect she was having on him. He needed to keep her in line for the safety of them both. He let go of her arm and took a step back.

"You need to listen to my orders. The night you were here some spells were placed on you okay? Nothing serious to your health, if you just follow directions. First of all you can't leave the grounds here. If you try to you'll be thrown back like touching fire. There are charms all around here to counter the ones put on you. When a sensor finds you, a counter charm is release to repel you back from wherever you aren't supposed to be. This includes off the grounds, the dungeon, my parents room, the cellar, and the meeting room which has been changed from the dining room to the room a floor below. Everywhere else you're free to roam. You can only enter these other rooms and outside of the grounds you're bared from unless I or someone else takes off these charms. If you run into a barrier too many times Granger the effects could be deadly." He said all of this slowly and deliberately, making sure she took it all in.

Hermione could only nod. She hadn't known there were spells cast on her. The intense tension she had felt with Malfoy before still remained even as he moved away from her.

"I'm sorry if that was rough," He sighed and leaned against the opposing wall in the hallway using his hand to rub the back of his neck. "You just can't go throwing yourself around the place. I don't want to treat you like a sub-human Granger but you have to remember that even though you're staying in a nice room, and you're free to roam most places, and I'm taking you outside, you are still a prisoner. You can't forget that and if you do forget that you're letting your guard down."

Hermione gave a nod that she understood and Draco began walking down the hallway towards to large staircase. It took her a few seconds to peel herself from the wall but she was following a back step stride away in a few seconds time. She was desperate to recapture the mood from before.

As they headed down the staircase Hermione decided to try to lighten things up.

"So you're taking me outside?"

"How did you know?" Draco asked, still tense.

"You said before that you were. I know you live in a manor so you must have a bit of land. Is it bigger than my front lawn?" Hermione asked, knowing she'd get a laugh.

She wasn't disappointed. "Ha! Please Granger. Anything is bigger than that despicable small patch of grass in front of your shack that you call a lawn."

"It's a house Malfoy not a shack, and if you want to get along with 'common' people, then you might not want to refer to them as such." She retorted as he led her though the large M crested wooden doors to the front of the manor.

Hermione's jaw hit the floor for the second time that day.

"This is yours? All of this?" She said breathlessly.

"Well this is the front, there's more in the back." He said. Hermione could imagine the smirk on his face, and she would have looked to confirm it if she could pry her eyes away from the scene before her.

She was standing on the Malfoy porch, which was more of a stone deck that expanded throughout the perimeter of the house. The stone was a magnificent marble which gleamed in the summer sun. There were flowers and plants that grew around the manors outside walls and vines making it a complete fairy tale. There was an expansive green luscious lawn that sprawled out in front of her which reached a good ways away towards the black iron gates that surrounded the property. Those in turn were covered by tree after tree rising up to shield from the outside world, whatever it was that was out there. Hermione could have been a child again, wanting to frolic through the green, and roll down the slight incline of grassy hills that sloped down towards the gates.

"There is MORE in the back?" She turned to face him open mouthed. She quickly shut it and tried to look unimpressed when she saw the superior look on his face.

"I mean, Hogwarts is better." She said stubbornly.

He laughed and walked down the stone steps onto a brick pathway that reached around to the back of the house and Hermione followed.

"You're impressed, don't try to hide it." He said. "If you're looking to compare to Hogwarts, we don't have a forbidden forest or anything, but we do have a miniature lake and a muggle feature I thought we'd try out today."

Hermione stopped trying to hide her smile and let it come full force. She had always loved the green of grassy hills and lawns, and this had to be the largest she'd ever seen outside of her summer vacations in Ireland.

Draco stopped once they reached the back of his manor and Hermione still in awe, but not forgetting her job, took two steps ahead of him and brushed her arm slightly against his as she did. She stopped there with a tingling feeling in her hand as it had just touched Draco's. She could feel the heat coming off of him as he stood mere feet behind her. She took in her surroundings.

The lake was there, about half the size of Hogwarts', which was still fairly decent sized. The lake resided in the far back and ended where the iron fence did. There was a garden off the right which looked lovely to walk in, and off to the left there was a mass of trees as far as Hermione could see with no black fence in sight. It looked like freedom.

"I thought you said there was no forbidden forest?" Hermione turned to him puzzled.

Draco's hand was still burning from the sensation of Hermione's he had felt only a few seconds previously. He quickly composed himself.

"There isn't. That's a forest, sure but it's not forbidden or anything." He smiled.

"Aren't we the master of word choice?" Hermione chided.

"I always thought that was your forte Granger." He remarked smirking, and he began walking around the back of the house to a small stable next to a vine covered cellar.

Hermione followed and tried to contain her excitement. Horses! She had been horseback riding every summer since she was a kid. Even though she didn't have a stable or a horse in the suburbs, about twenty miles east of where she resided there was a small countryside where her family had rented a stall in a privately owned stable and had bought Hermione her own horse. She had been riding since she was seven.

Her expression remained calm, and she tried to put on a face of apprehension. She could use this to her advantage somehow.

"Horses?" Hermione asked as they reached the stable. "You own horses Malfoy?"

"All rich people do Granger. It's a given."

"You're such an ass."

"Thank you. Stay here."

Malfoy opened the stable gates and went inside. Hermione peered to her left at the cellar that was residing next door. Why had she been barred from the cellar? It seemed like such a trivial place. Draco returned a few moments later with a black and white horse at each side fully prepared for riding.

"We're going riding." He smiled at her.

Hermione suppressed the glee that filled her insides and put on a face of shock.

"We're doing what? Um, I don't think so Malfoy. I have a strict no riding anything rule."

"That sounds dirty Granger," He laughed but before she could retaliate he continued. "I know you suck at riding brooms and stuff but this is different, you won't' leave the ground or anything. It's perfectly safe."

Hermione grimaced at him. "If I have to do this can we at least make it interesting?"

"What like make a bet or something?"

"Sure why not." Hermione said, leading Malfoy right where she wanted him.

"Okay…hm…" Malfoy thought, while absentmindedly stroking the black horses mane. "Okay yeah, we'll race. Through the forest over there. It's not too big, maybe a five minute ride at full pace. The first to reach the iron fence that borders it wins."

"Wins what?" Hermione asked.

"Well if I win…"Malfoy smirked at her playfully."Then I want another one of those kisses you laid on me a few nights before."

"Oh come on Malfoy! No you pervert! That was a desperate situation. No."

"You said you always thought I was cute!" He laughed.

"I felt bad for you."

"You don't mean that."

Hermione wanted to change the subject. "Fine, it's deal. And if I win, you have to answer a question truthfully and I get to ask it."

"Fine. Deal."

They shook hands, both lingering at the touch but trying to give nothing away.

"Great so you're on the white horse, his name is Derek and I'm on the black one, her name is Medusa."

"Oh perfect, black and evil just like your heart." Hermione mumbled as she pretended to fumble with the reigns looking unsure of what to do.

"I heard that Granger. And actually the white horse is mine. I'm letting you ride him."

Hermione's death glare softened into an unreadable expression by Malfoy. Letting someone ride your horse was a pretty serious deal. Hermione hardly let anyone touch her horse, let alone ride her.

"So how do I mount this thing?"

"My God Granger it's not that hard. Put your feet in the stirrups like this." He came over and stood behind her. Hermione put a foot in and tried to lift herself, pretending like she was flailing. Draco caught her around her waist and slowly hoisted her up.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Yeah." Draco walked over to Medusa and mounted her easily. "Alright ready Granger? You just hold the reins like this okay?"

Hermione grabbed them and looked unsure.

"Hold on." Draco said looking worried. He pulled his wand out of his pants pocket and flicked it once.

Hermione was now sporting a black riding helmet.

"Jeez Malfoy! I'm not going to kill myself!" She protested tugging at the strap, but still making note of where he stored his wand.

"Sure," He laughed. "You look like you're a gladiator headed into the stadium awaiting a giant tiger or something. I've never seen anyone look so scared in all my life!"

Hermione hid a smile. If she ever got out of this place she'd have to look into a career in acting. Draco walked her through a few more simple steps, leading her around in small circle until he thought he had the basic skill set down. Hermione was bored by the time he was done. She learned that stuff when she was eight.

"Whatever, let's do this. I can beat you."

"Ha, okay Granger. Good one. Just don't hurt yourself. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…one…two…three!"

Malfoy kicked off quickly and started galloping down the slope heading towards the forest.

Hermione was still in the same place.

She openly laughed now. This would be too easy for her, and once she won, she would get some information out of Malfoy. She kicked off with a 'ya!' and followed Malfoy down the slope. He was entering the forest now and Hermione was quickly catching up. Hermione had a plan in mind and was determined to follow through. But she still couldn't help admiring the shinning lake in the sunlight as she and Derek raced past it. They fiercely entered the forest tailing Malfoy but mere feet now.

He looked back stunned and Hermione smiled simply. He turned back and focused on the ride at hand. Hermione maneuvered through trees trying to stay mostly on the thin trail that was in front of her.

"C'mon Derek, you've got a new rider now. We got this." Hermione muttered to the white creature beneath her breathing heavily in turn with herself.

She was neck and neck with Malfoy and Medusa now. Hermione stole a glance over and Malfoy looked stunned as she pulled ahead in the lead.

Malfoy couldn't believe it. How could the bumbling Hermione he had seen fretting over how to mount a horse only minutes ago be beating him at his own game? She was the brightest witch of her age after all, but she couldn't be that good. No, he assumed she just had some really good acting skills. He was determined to win now, so he cut Medusa over and galloped out of sight down a short cut to the boundary fence.

Hermione looked back and saw Draco was nowhere in sight.

"Ha!" She yelled throwing her fist in the air.

Within a few more minutes Draco was still out of sight and Hermione had reached the fence. She had stopped Derek and dismounted looking around at the border of the Malfoy property.

"Where did he go Derek?" She asked the horse who was now munching on some tall grass growing up from the roots of the trees.

She was surrounded by evergreens. Hermione breathed in the pine and took off the annoying helmet, setting it on the ground.

She looked through the black iron fence. Even if she could touch it and scale over, it was way too high to climb anyway. Impossible without a wand. Hermione sighed and stared out past the gate, hoping to find some kind of house or sign of human civilization. It seemed as if the forest just continued to go on without the gate.

Suddenly, without warning Derek made a frightened neighing sound and began to kick up in the air.

"Whoa boy whoa. What's wrong? Calm down, calm down what is it?" Hermione tried to grab his reigns and calm him. She didn't know this horse, or how it could act. She was trying to be calm and sooth it back down from whatever had frightened it. Hermione turned back towards the fence in time to see a cloaked figure running away from the gate.

"HEY WAIT! HELP!" Hermione screamed at the figure. "Wait stop! Please come back!" Hermione ran towards the gate and grasped it with her hands. They burned immediately and she was flown back towards Derek and into the nearest tree. Just before she lost consciousness she heard the crack of disapparating from beyond the gate.


	5. The Anklet

**Chapter Five: The Anklet**

Hermione woke up in pain. Her back was bruised and battered. She felt around herself and knew she was in the bed of her "new" room at the Malfoy's. Her hands felt blistered at having grabbed the Malfoy boundary fence which catapulted her backwards into a tree. The last thing she remembered was the hooded figure lingering on the boundary. She called out for it to stop, to save her. It hadn't.

Hermione tried to move her legs. Her right leg she stretched out easily, while her left leg felt sore. She had an inkling feeling that she had broken her left leg. Someone had clearly mended it, but she could still feel the effects of a just healed bone in the leg.

She wondered how long she had been lying here. It had to at least have been a day. The pain was dull by now, just a slight reminder of what had happened. However, the pain wasn't what surprised her, it was the sudden rage she felt in every bone in her body.

It came so suddenly to her, it was an anger she had never felt in her entire life. Hermione began thrashing in the bed, her eyes still shut so tightly. She had a massive headache and a dull throbbing in her heart, as if there wasn't a heart there at all, just some kind of darkness that had swept over it.

She heard a small 'eek' and assumed a house elf had been in the room with her. There was a popping noise, and Hermione knew she was now alone. She kicked the covers off her. She felt so hot, she was sweating. What was happening to her? She just went riding, she won a bet, she touched a magical fence, it hurt, she rested. She should be fine. Where were these emotions coming from?

She heard a door open then close and footsteps rush to her side. Her tiny hands were enveloped and grasped by much larger ones. They were cold, and it helped the fever in her body at their touch.

A distant part of her brain realized she was thrashing so much her hands needed to be restrained.

"HERMIONE , STOP!" A voice bellowed.

She needed out, out of this bed, this room, this manor. She wouldn't go home to her parents…muggles. They were just muggles. She wouldn't go to her friends, they were worthless. She didn't need friends. She worked better along.

She needed to see. But she felt blinded, her eyes seemed permanently shut.

"GET OFF ME! STOP! GET OFF!" Another voice screamed. She hadn't been on anyone though.

Another scream came from somewhere in the room. Hermione was still being restrained but her legs thrashed wildly.

"STOP SCREAMING! Hermione STOP!"

She was the one screaming? This wasn't logical. Nothing was right. A slap echoed in the room. Hermione's eyes flew open, her face stung. Sheets were all over the floor, pillows ripped apart. Someone had made a mess.

Hermione looked straight up into clear blue eyes. "Malfoy?" She stuttered, her breath ragged.

He was breathing heavily as well. They stared at each other for a long time. Hermione, suddenly aware that she was just in underwear and a tank top. Her hands were still bound by his hands and they were stuck firmly above her head. He was pinning her down with his body.

It would have been an intimate moment if not for the frightened look on Draco's face. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Did you just slap me?" Hermione finally managed to say.

"I did."

"What the hell? What are you doing in here? Get off me." She tried to move but he held her down even firmer. "Who was screaming?"

Draco looked uncertain but he slowly removed one hand from hers and when she didn't make a move to throw him off the bed he removed the other then stood up and off the bed completely.

Hermione sat up rubbing her wrists together.

"What is wrong with you?" She yelled throwing the remaining pillow that was on the bed at his face. "You don't hit a girl!"

"Jesus Granger, you weren't a girl. You were like some sort of demon."

He was backed against the wall looking scared.

"That was me?" She asked.

"Yeah. You had a broken leg, bruises, and a few burns. I healed you quickly enough. You've been resting fine for a day. I left Mopsy, my house elf, in here with you to alert me when you woke up. You did, so I came in here and you…you were thrashing….screaming. I didn't know what to do, I just held you down then…slapped you… sorry. It seems to have gotten you to stop."

"What…?" Hermione whispered. She thought that was someone else. The anger she felt, the thrashing, the violence. But no, that was her. She thought of her parents as muggles, her friends as worthless.

"What did you give me?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Nothing! I used my wand on all your injuries. I didn't give you anything I swear. Everything is healed except your hands, I need to get a special cream for that, they're still a bit blistery. You might feel a dull pain but you should be 100% okay besides that."

"I feel the pain. But that was nothing compared to….to…"

"What?" Draco asked.

"The anger. I've never felt so angry in my whole life. Like everyone was against me, I couldn't trust anyone, not family, not friends. It was like I was having a tantrum. I wanted to break things." Hermione looked up at him fearfully, hugging her legs to her chest making slight rocking motions.

"Angry?" He asked moving to sit on the end of the bed, afraid she might turn back into the thrashing Hermione at any second.

"I was fine. I woke up, I recognized the pain and then…those emotions…they hit me so suddenly."

Hermione was rubbing her legs in an attempt to awaken her normal self. It was then that she remembered she was in her underwear.

"Um…Malfoy…could you get me my…?"

Draco seemed to have realized too, for he stood up immediately and went to grab her sleeping shorts the house elf left on the chair by the bed. He turned around while she tugged them on.

"Thanks." She said, feeling more comfortable in real clothing. She sat back on the bed, legs outstretched in front of her.

"No problem. I'm sure you're fine, it must have just been a side effect of all the sleeping you've been doing since you arrived here." Draco said sitting back on the bed with her. "Anyway, you beat me you know. Even though you ran yourself into a fence that I TOLD YOU not to touch, you still won the race. Don't lie to me again Granger I know now that you've ridden a horse before. So anyway, what question do you want to ask me? Any question: go."

"Where is my anklet?"

"Seriously? You're going to ask me that? Of all questions. What the hell anklet are you on about anyway?" He joked.

He looked up at Hermione who was staring at her left ankle, her eyes wide in shock.

"Hermione?" He asked, timid of her going into psycho land again.

"Where is my anklet, Malfoy? Where the hell is it? Why is it not on my ankle?" Her breathing was coming fast again.

"Okay…if that's the question you pick. I don't know where it is. What color was it?"

"Black. It had black gems on it…linked together on a silver chain." Hermione seemed in a daze, staring at her leg as if she'd never seen it before.

"Um, I'm sure it's around here somewhere Granger. You know wasted your question completely, and I wasted another kiss from the muggle born." He tried to lighten the mood again.

"MALFOY WHERE IS MY ANKLET!" Hermione stood up, grabbing the vase from the table next to her and smashing it into the glass window.

"Shit calm down!" Draco said running toward her, but her fury made her too quick and she darted out the door to her room and into the hallway of the Malfoy mansion. She flew up a flight of stairs, aware of Draco following not too far away.

"Stop Granger! I will hex you! You aren't free to just walk around here. Come back!" He yelled after her. She ran from the hallway to stairs, to rooms, to secret passages. The manor was huge. There was so much to discover, but Hermione paid no attention to it. Her mind was running furiously.

She ran into a study and tipped the chairs over as she went, and in one of the kitchens she threw glasses on the floor as she ran by, not caring about her bare feet. She passed house elves who stood against the walls waiting for her to pass.

Hermione finally found the front doors and pulled them open and ran out onto the lawns of the manor. It was raining heavily. She couldn't see where she was going, but she felt the landscape change and assumed she had found her way back into the Malfoy forest.

"Granger, stop dammit!"

"Screw you!" She yelled back as she stopped at a tree a few yards into the forest. "You're no one, worthless servant boy, hiding behind a great Lord, doing his biding. You're his play thing, someone to do the dirty work, hoping for a spot of glory!"

Even though Draco knew she was being irrational her words hurt.

"You're all hoping to be his friend. His most loyal servant. He doesn't even care about any of you. You're pawns in his ultimate game of domination."

Draco stood taking his wand out. He didn't want to hex her, but she was being irrational, completely un-Hermione.

"Hermione tell me about your anklet." He commanded, using his most persuasive voice and features on her.

She looked around the forest, her body was completely soaked, hair clinging to her face, dirt dripped on her legs, and blood poured down her feet from the glass.

"My…my anklet. Malfoy…Draco….I can't take that anklet off." She said shivering off into space. She used his first name, but this was no time for Draco to care about that. She was coming back to herself.

"We'll go find it Hermione, we'll find it." He said soothingly coming closer to her.

"No, you don't get it. Not 'I can't take it off'…I mean that I…I've never been able to take that anklet off of me. I can't remove it. There is no clasp. I can't break it off. It can't be charmed off. I've tried everything for as long as I can remember that anklet has rested on my left ankle." Hermione let her words sink in to Malfoy.

"Draco…how did it come off?" She said suddenly looking frightened." What's going on? Why am I acting like this?"

"I don't know." He said, pulling off his sweater and wrapping it over her, his bare chest glistened with water. "We'll figure it out. Right now we need to get back inside before you get sick."

Hermione nodded feeling confused and afraid of herself, of what she might do. Hermione could not remember a time when the anklet hadn't been on her. It was almost a part of her. It never really bothered her, but still, she tried to get it off sometimes, looking for a clasp, using spells when she was in Hogwarts, using a muggle knife. It never budged.

Draco was leading her inside now, up the stairs, down a few hallways and into her wrecked room. Wind and rain came in through the broken window. Hermione was shivering uncontrollably. Draco used _Reparo _to the mess.

"I asked my Mother about it once. I remember because her eyes glazed over sort of funny like and she said,'You can't take that anklet off'. I never questioned it because even though I knew it was more of a command than anything, I knew that I literally could not take it off. I was so afraid I would worry my mother, I just, let it go after awhile. I never told anyone about it. I thought it was just this weird thing that was on me."

Draco snapped his fingers and Mopsy appeared, leading Hermione into the large closet, shielded from view from Draco. Wet clothes were being thrown out of the closet and onto the floor in front of him. He tried not to think about Hermione being unclothed. She came back out in a white fluffy robe with help from Mopsy.

"Bath." Draco said guiding her into the bathroom. "Mopsy please help her bathe, she's not herself."

"Draco don't go." She said suddenly fearful of being left alone with herself, who knew what she'd do to Mopsy if she went back to that angry place. She'd probably drown her. "I don't…I don't trust myself."

"I won't go. I'll leave the door open a crack and sit by it. You can keep talking to me the whole time."

"Okay." She resigned and went in the bathroom with Mopsy. Draco leaned against the wall by the door as promised; leaving a crack so he could still hear her if she wished to continue her story. Draco heard the bath water run, and then stop. He heard a small splash of Hermione getting in.

"Draco?" She asked timidly.

"I'm here Hermione." He sighed. It wasn't as odd as he had thought, them calling each other so suddenly by their first names. In times of desperations, petty things like name calling die out.

"I told you in the forest. I said 'I can't talk that anklet off'. I was just repeating what I've always been told by my mother and father my whole life. I just accepted it. I feel strange now that it's just not…here anymore, after years of trying to get it off, and then years more of acceptance. I don't know what's coming over me."

Draco bent his knees up to rest his forehead on them, rubbing his hands through his shaggy blonde hair.

"I don't either Hermione, but you're safe here. You're safe with me."

It was ironic him saying that, as she was here under Voldemort's orders. What if Voldemort decided when he came back that brining Hermione here was a mistake? If he decided he didn't want her after all. Draco couldn't protect her then. The thought came to him suddenly and he pushed it aside. He would follow his orders. Obviously.

"Miss is missing her anklet?" Mopsy asked suddenly.

"Yes." Hermione said moving bath water around.

"I has your anklet miss. I took it off when I gave you a sponge bath while you were unconscious. I thought it might be more comfortable for you to sleep with it off." The house elf said simply. Draco froze in his thoughts and no bath water could be heard on the other side.

"Mopsy." He said finally. "Go get me that anklet. NOW."

"Oh…yes sirs. Right away sir." The elf popped away.

"Hermione?"

There was silence in the bathroom and then a timid, "Yes?"

"Get out of the bath and put your robe back on then come out here."

There was a splash of water as Hermione got out. A minute later she appeared at the doorway, robe around her. Draco was pacing around the room, restless.

Another pop and Mopsy appeared holding a black gemmed anklet held together by a silver chain.

He grabbed it from the elf silently and examined it slowly. Hermione watched him from the doorway unable to move.

"Mopsy, how did you take this off of Miss Granger?" He asked slowly.

"Easy sir. I used the clasp."

"But Mopsy, there is no-" Draco stopped mid sentence.

"What? Draco what is it?" Hermione came over to him from the doorway, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hermione, there's a clasp right here. What were you talking about?"

"No," She said looking up and examining the part to which he pointed. "No Draco look it just keeps going in a circle. All the gems look the same. There is no clasp. How did she get it off? "

Hermione turned suddenly furious to the elf beside her. " Why did you tamper with things that aren't yours! You should have known! What have you done?"

Hermione reached her arm up to strike the elf across the face, but Draco grabbed her arm and held it still before she could.

Hermione swiftly turned to him, looking up at her arm and then at his hand on it.

"What-" She asked fearful once more. "What am I doing?"

Draco just stared into her dark brown eyes, which looked almost black. They never looked this way. Her eyes were usually a honey shade of brown, never this sinister, never this….dark.

Draco dropped her arm, his eyes wide. "Oh my God. I did it."

"Did what?" Hermione whispered.

Draco's mind wandered to a week previously, standing by the fireplace with Voldemort across from him.

"…_the power she possesses already is enormous, although I feel there is something holding her back from reaching full potential as if someone has concealed the part in her that was passed down from me. The evil…"_

"I unlocked the evil." He said staring at the dark anklet in his hands.


	6. The Truth

**Chapter Six: The Truth**

Hermione and Draco spent the rest of the day sitting on her made bed not speaking. Neither of them wanted to touch the anklet, so it was laid on the dresser on the far side of the room, where it spent the day being stared at by the two. Hermione had not asked Draco what he had meant by 'unlocking the evil'. She figured out enough herself in just registering how she felt. It was easier to control her emotions now that she knew why they were occurring.

There was something about the anklet. First of all, her entire life she was unable to take off. And now that it had been removed, it was clear that it had barred a part of her back. Some dark part of her. Although why a part of her like that existed she did not know. But now that they were there, it made the feelings inside of her normal, as if they'd always been there, but just hidden way back inside herself.

It wasn't until later that night, after the sun had gone down, that the sound of people arriving from downstairs awakened the two out of their stupor. Hermione, in dealing with her own issues the past few days had nearly forgotten that she was here under Voldemort's orders. She suddenly felt as if she was in clear and present danger now that he was back, and would inevitably want to speak to her.

Draco had gotten up almost immediately at the sound.

"Stay here." He said quietly, she could not see him in the dark but she felt him move from the bed.

"Are you going down there?" She asked.

"I have to. I'll come back for you when I'm asked to. You might want to get dressed." He whispered. She heard him move over to the dresser.

"You're going to take it to him, aren't you?"

"Yes." Draco said, scraping the anklet off the dresser. He walked out of the room without another word.

Hermione felt the hot surge of anger inside of her at him leaving. But she quickly pushed it down, knowing it was absurd to be upset. At least the anklet hadn't taken away her common sense. Draco Malfoy was a death eater, he had a duty. He was not her friend.

She looked down at herself, almost forgetting she had only had on a fluffy white bath robe. She never did get that bath. Hermione walked over to the bathroom, the lamps magically turned on when they sensed her presence. The water, at her failed attempt at a bath, was still sitting in there, cold. She wished she had her wand.

She let the tub drain the muggle way, and then turned the knobs to fill it with steaming hot water, as she went over to her closet to pick out some clothes. Voldemort had provided her an entire lifetimes worth of clothes inside.

"So my stay may be more comfortable," Hermione said to herself, remembering the note he had left her. "What would be more comfortable is letting me go home."

Losing some of her stubborn edge she admired the witch clothing, the robes were beautiful. They were not all black as she had assumed they would be. Some were a deep velvet purple, others red, or dark green. The dresses were beautiful. Long and flowing, and a few looked like social party dresses too. They all seemed to be her size. Hermione decided it wouldn't hurt to try some on if she was going to be here awhile anyway.

She grabbed a red tanked dress which ended just above her knees and grabbed a gold colored cloak from the far end of the closet. _Nothing like Gryffindor colors to piss off the lord of all evil_, she thought smiling. Hermione quickly took her bath, taking care to not get her hair wet as it would take hours to dry without magic. She got dressed and examined herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but laugh. If she was going to have to work alongside Voldemort and his death eaters, she'd manage any form of rebellion she could. A slight knock on the door and it was pushed open by Draco.

"Wow, you look good." He said seriously. "You sure you want to wear those colors though?"

"Definitely." She said turning to face him. He looked tired, but not worried, which Hermione took as a good sign at her fate.

"Alright, let's go. He's waiting for you in the library."

Hermione hadn't expected a private meeting. She pushed down the feeling of dread and began trailing behind him.

"You have a library?" She asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Duh, Granger. Rich people have horses and libraries. It's a given."

"You're so full of yourself."

"I think it's a part of my charm." He said leading her up two more flights of red velvet stairs. Hermione was too busy admiring the grand decor of the place to notice they had reached their destination. Draco stopped just outside of a closed door.

"Just tell him the truth. Tell him what you told me. I told him everything, so any contradictions you give it's my ass on the line, okay?"

"Of course." Hermione said grasping the door knob.

"Oh, one more thing." He whispered, grabbing her hand and pressing his lips to it lightly. "Thank you for not killing me today while in your murderous rage."

She couldn't help but laugh, even as red rose to her cheeks.

"Yeah you were pretty lucky." She said, as she pushed the door open, stepping inside. Hermione quietly closed the large oak door behind her, letting out a gasp at the magnificent library that lay before her.

There were shelves lining the large room, shelves three times the size of her. A long winding staircase was on the far right side of the room which led to a second floor of more shelves that outlined the room. There were comfy arm chairs on both floors and old fashioned rolling ladders for the hard to reach ones, although this being a wizard manor she was sure the books could also move themselves up and down the shelf at your own command.

"You like books." A high voice emanated from the grand fire place to her left, where roaring flames had just come to life. Voldemort was sitting in a high black arm chair surveying her, his wand in his hand. He was wearing dark robes the shade of night, black trousers and a white shirt underneath. He looked just as frightening as ever.

Hermione lost the awe in her features and went into a distinctive crouch, surveying the exits and the objects she could hide under or throw if need be. But the dark lord hadn't moved. He was still staring at her, as if politely waiting for her to acknowledge his statement.

"Um, yes. Very much." She said finally coming to stand behind another chair on the other side of the room.

"Hm. A thirst for knowledge, and a want to prove yourself clearly."

"Those are traits of a Slytherin. But I think bravery and courage is something to be valued above those." She spat at him.

"Ah yes, shame you are a Gryffindor. A bit embarrassing really. I do enjoy your touch of rebellion however." He said surveying her clothes.

"Well you gave me an entire closet. If you didn't like these then you shouldn't have put them in there." Hermione said, relaxing a bit at the sight of him laying his wand down on the small table to his right.

She decided to keep standing, and began slowly pacing the area ten feet away from him.

"You make a fair point, but enough about clothing. We have important matters to discuss."

Hermione continued pacing, unsure if he'd bring up the task he wanted her to fulfill or the anklet, although why he might interested in the latter she did not know. However, Draco clearly found it of enough importance to inform him of the situation. She watched him pull her dark anklet out of his pocket and examine it in the firelight.

"Are you good at charms, Hermione?" He asked his voice taking on an interested tone.

Hermione thought it odd to be asking such a question.

"Sure. I mean, I'm okay." She said continuing to pace, looking up every once in awhile.

"Draco says you are." He said simply, and before Hermione could respond he continued. "What do you know about concealment charms?"

"Well there are several different kinds. The main one being to conceal an object from the naked eye."

"Go on."

Hermione was in her element suddenly, as if she was back at Hogwarts and Professor Flitwick was giving her an oral exam.

"A concealment charm can also be used as a sort of glamour, to convince someone to see something different. For instance, St. Mungos is under concealment from muggles as to its whereabouts, as is Hogwarts. One might see an abandoned building instead of a magnificent castle. But it doesn't have to be anything big, you can use it to conceal a book to make it look like a pencil or you can conceal a –"

"Clasp on an anklet."

Voldemort interrupted her train of thought and Hermione looked up at him frightened. His red eyes bored into her brown.

"No." She said suddenly. "No there is no clasp on that anklet. Even if it was concealed I've asked my parents before to undo it, or look for a clasp and they've never been able to find one."

"Those muggles who raised you must have had the charm put on them as well." Voldemort said quietly, once again examining the anklet. "Hermione I'm going to try something, do you mind?"

"I suppose I don't really have a choice, but nice of you to ask anyway." She said sarcastically.

"Fair point. If it makes you feel any better it won't hurt." Voldemort stood and swept over the room toward her. She stopped pacing, her heart beat raced at Voldemort's proximity. He placed the anklet in her hand, and she tried to ignore the sudden and new feeling of revulsion she had at touching it.

"First look at this anklet, very closely. Especially here." He pointed to a spot that looked just like the others: dark gems linked together in a solid circle. "It all looks the same to you?"

"Yes, of course." She said, her curiosity overpowering the fear at standing so close to Voldemort.

"Okay keep watching that spot." He took out his wand and began forming a complex waving motion over the anklet and Hermione herself. Hermione continued to watch the spot. Suddenly, as if it had always been there a tiny silver clasp was lying in between the gems she had been staring at.

She dropped the anklet in surprise, backing away a few feet.

"That's impossible." She said.

"It's as I thought. She must have put it on you just before then. Yes that makes sense." Voldemort was lost in his own world of thoughts, pacing just as Hermione had before. She hated that he made the same motions as her when deep in thought.

"Look, that's impossible. I've asked my parents about it before. They never saw a clasp on there either; otherwise they would have taken it off."

"Not if they were under the same spell you were. Draco said you asked the muggle woman about it once and her eyes glazed over. Didn't you ever think she was under a spell too?" Voldemort asked, still pacing back and forth.

Hermione was unable to move, just stare blankly at the dark anklet on the floor.

"No, of course not. I mean they might have had all the classic signs of being under a spell when I asked, but they're muggles. Why would anyone put them under any spell? Especially for an anklet. The pieces never fit well enough to make an argument for it. "

"Fair point." Voldemort said.

They stood in silence for awhile, until he strode back over to his arm chair head in hands. If he wasn't so evil, and he was just any other normal person, Hermione might have felt sorry for him. He looked exhausted.

"You can pick it up if you want." He said looking up. "If I'm correct, the revulsion you've been feeling for it over the past few hours will be gone."

Hermione quietly bent down and picked it up in her hands. It really seemed to be an ordinary anklet now. It was still beautiful, but whatever magic was in it, was now gone. A small silver clasp lay there, as if it always had been in that exact spot. She didn't not feel any animosity for it as she had before. She no longer felt as if it would take away a piece of her if she put it back on.

"Is it breakable now? Before, I couldn't destroy it. By magic or other means."

"Yes it should be. Are you considering riding yourself of it forever now?"

"Maybe. I need to think about it I guess." She said pocketing the jewelry. "I just don't understand why anyone would need to put this on me…or put charms on my parents."

"The muggle couple would need to be charmed so they wouldn't take it off you if you asked."

"Stop calling them that. They are my parents, not _just_ muggles."

Voldemort's head went back to his hands. His elbows rested on his thighs as he massaged his bald head with his finger tips.

"No they aren't."

"You know there is more to people than the magical or non magical blood that flows inside of them." She countered, enjoying the idea that Voldemort needed her and wasn't ready to purge himself of her just yet. This gave her the tiniest bit of leniency when talking with him.

"First of all, no there isn't. And second of all they aren't your parents."

"Of course they are." She said confused.

"No your mother gave you to them. Your mother…Jane Cassandra Granger, I finally found out her full name a few weeks ago. She gave you away because she was dying, and your father…he…he wasn't there. Not to mention incapable of raising you at the time. She had you for only a few weeks when she found out. Some stupid bloody muggle disease. Can you believe it? Who knew muggles would come to kill even the most powerful witches and wizards with their filth? She left your father when she found out, leaving a note. She knew it'd be easier than telling him. He was too involved with his…work. She took you with her to find a safe place for you before she died."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"From what I've pieced together she found a safe muggle family to take you in, magicked them into believing that you were theirs. She magically convinced them to take her name, so that you'd always have her last name. Then she must have placed the anklet on you, so that when you grew up, your powers would be controlled to an average witch. So you grew up safe. Safe among the people that killed your mother in a way…never mind the irony. She was a beautiful witch. She wasn't as into purity of blood as she should have been, but she loved you. You were the joy of her life. She wanted you safe. You couldn't be safe with your father, so she concealed you in a muggle home. Kept you alive. And here you are."

Hermione wanted to laugh, but it all made too much sense. At least the idea of her parents not really being her blood parents. They never could explain her birth to her. Their eyes glazed over when she mentioned anything about her as a baby or when she asked about their family history, they could never remember any brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers they had. There was always a blank stare and a simple, 'they died a long time ago.' They must have real family out there. And Hermione held them back. She wondered if they even ever loved her.

And the anklet. It made sense to give her an anklet which kept this power she now felt at bay. She would have been found out as a witch before her eleventh birthday if it hadn't been for that. Her mother must have felt this was important to keep her safe from outside eyes. But why would anyone be interested in a simple witch child? Unless her mother was very powerful. But from Voldemort's explanation she was an ordinary witch as far as talent goes. So maybe it was her father. The guy who couldn't take care of her because of his work. Hermione was on the verge of tears. Had anyone ever even really loved her?

"This is impossible. Why are you telling me this?"

Voldemort removed his hands from his skull and pushed himself back into his arm chair. He looked up at her paled white face which contorted itself with realization.

"Because I'm your father."


	7. The Acceptance

**Chapter Seven: The Acceptance**

Hermione's ears must have been deceiving her. She could not process what had just been said, it must be a mistake. Voldemort had just told her that he was her father.

"There has not been an opportune time to tell you this, given the way I had you brought here." Voldemort said his cold voice held the slightest edge of being uncomfortable.

Hermione, who had been standing in the middle of the room, slowly brought herself down to the floor and sat crossed legged like a child. She needed to be in a more mentally safe position, her entire world was falling apart and transforming. She would have been in denial if Voldemort's story hadn't made so much sense.

"So I'm not here to be your assistant or whatever it was you said I'd do." She said slowly.

"Well that isn't technically true. We could use you. I'd never make you become a death eater, you're above that obviously. But maybe after awhile here…you might feel more compelled to complete a task or two."

Hermione didn't want to know what he was thinking of having her do. The fact still remained that those people back in her muggle home were not her parents. They had loved her and she them. But how much of their love was real when they were under a spell? If she ever managed to lift the spell from them would they ever recognize her? She didn't think she could face them again. And here stood Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard who ever lived, and she was half of him. He was her only real living relative.

"Will you release my muggle parents minds? Let them go back to how they were before. I'm sure they have family. Please just don't hurt them."

"Very well. I can do this for you."

"Can you…get all my stuff somehow? And…" She was getting to the hardest part, but she made up her mind. "And will you erase their memories of me?"

Voldemort looked up at her, she could not read the expression on his face well, but it looked almost like alarm.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. They were bewitched into having me. I love them both, but how much of their love for me is real I'll never know. I'd just like to keep the good memories I have of them and…and try to move on."

"I will carry out your wishes."

Another silence followed. Voldemort seemed to be waiting for her to speak up now with any questions or outbursts.

"You killed Neville." She said, suddenly fierce.

"It was necessary."

"It was not! He was my friend."

Silence filled the room.

"I didn't know you were close."

"We weren't…but…that doesn't matter. He didn't do anything wrong. You didn't have to do that."

"You are my daughter Hermione, and because of that I will say I am sorry. I might not have had to kill the boy if I had just been honest with you when you arrived. I've never really been a parent. When you were a very young baby I only held you twice. Once, right after you were born, and a few months later, just before you left me forever. I was selfish then, and I still am now. I won't apologize for that. I wasn't the best father and now that I've found you again I probably still won't be a great father. My goals and aspirations have always come first. I don't expect you to see my ways after being so attached to the other side."

Hermione didn't know what to say or do. She was completely lost, sitting helpless on the floor. She didn't want to think about going back to Hogwarts in the fall and facing Harry and Ron. Her father was her best friend's mortal enemy. Her father was her mortal enemy, everything she had always fought against.

"What was my mother like?"

A sudden burning feeling of want filled Hermione. She wanted to know who her mother was, and what she looked like. Everything. She suddenly felt a gaping loss in her heart at not knowing her real mother.

She looked up at Voldemort, who had the closest thing she'd ever seen to a smile on his face.

"She was beautiful. Like you. She had the darkest auburn hair, just a wild and stubborn as yours seems to be. Her eyes were the sharpest blue, but you inherited my brown eyes clearly." Voldemort paused at this, choosing to omit the fact that his eyes were a frightening red now, a work of evil deeds. He continued. "Her laughter was uncommonly bright. She was brilliant too. We met actually only a year and half before you were born, a short lived thing it was. She was an orphan like me. Her parents died when she was little, but they were quite a powerful family, although not well known. Her maiden name was Voulix, I can see from your face you've heard of them. Yes, a very high family involved with the ministry in their prime. Your mother went to beauxbatons, and after she graduated she married a _muggle_ with the name Granger from what I've just pieced together."

Voldemort's attempt at a smile turned into a frown of disgust. Hermione personally, felt a glow. She didn't mind at all that her mother married a muggle.

"It was something she never told me. We met just before I lost everything, when I…well you know."

Hermione did know. He meant when he killed Harry's parents. This brought back the realization that she was talking to Voldemort still, father or not.

"Anyway, she was a friend of the Notts. And they invited her to a dinner party one night that Antonin Dolohv was throwing for me after a particularly successful raid. Apparently she was in the process of getting a divorce from the Granger filth, but it hadn't gone through yet. She was still using her maiden name when we met, although she was married, which is why it took me so long to find you. When we met, she knew who I was. She knew I was powerful, dark, and ambitious. But she didn't shy away from that for some reason. I keep to myself Hermione. I always have. I never told your mother that I loved her, because at the time I didn't know if I did or not. Our affair together was very short, you see. But with all the years I've had to reflect on it she has been the only thing that has ever made me as close as I can be to feeling happy. You and her both. I know that I've never met you before this summer, but I've known you since you were a small baby, and you are half of me. There is something in that that I can't pull away from. Your mother and I conceived you, you were born, she got sick. She knew I was becoming more powerful, and bringing more dangers around us. She knew that without her no one would be able to take care of you, you wouldn't be safe. She was smart and prophetic in a way, in the idea that she took you away to the muggle home just before I lost everything. I don't know what would have happened to you if she hadn't done that."

Hermione was fighting tears. Her mother seemed to have loved her so much, and it was a tragedy that she wasn't the one to raise Hermione. Her father on the other hand, was cold and unloving. However, Hermione recognized that something in her mother and herself, made Voldemort more of a human being than she ever felt possible. Voldemort was her father. He was all she had, and she was all he had. She needed to forget her old life and focus on the new one. This was her family. She loved Harry and Ron both, and she didn't know how she was going to juggle both lives, but if she could she would manage. She would try not to think about the impending doom of war and her friends versus her father, and just spend what time she had this summer trying to understand herself and family. She owed herself that much. She was still Hermione after all, a bit more angry and evil at times it seemed, but still Hermione. She assumed that part of her was definitely a Voldemort gene.

Hermione wondered where Nagini was. She was the last horcrux after all. If Nagini was here in front of her now, would she kill her? Then Voldemort next? It should be the logical thing to do, but a part of Hermione recoiled at the thought.

"I'll stay here under a few conditions." Hermione said after a moment of thought.

"I'll pretend you have a choice."

The family reunion was cut short.

"I do have a choice. If I wanted to leave I could. It probably would be in a body bag but that's still my choice, so just listen."

Voldemort nodded once.

"I want my wand back. I'll comply with your rules of not leaving the grounds. I won't tell anyone outside of here that you are my father, trust me I'm not even ready to do that. Finally, I want to be able to make my choice if I'm going to help you or not with any mission."

"I guess that's reasonable."

Hermione could hardly believe it. She didn't think he'd agree to any of her requests.

"I understand that you are Harry Potter's friend."

They were at the point Hermione was dreading.

"Yeah I am." She said defiantly. "And I've fought against you since the day I found out about the wizarding world. I guess being raised as a mudblood will do that to you."

Voldemort smirked.

"Then there might have to be some rules between us. I don't want to harm you again Hermione, emotionally or physically. But there are ambitions I have, ambitions I have been determined to accomplish since my beginnings. If you stand in the way of that I will stop you. However, I will never ask you to get directly involved with my dark work unless you choose to. I won't ask information of you from the other side. I know you can't tell me most of it anyway because of certain secret keeper spells and enchantments put on Harry Potter. I'm going to try to make this work Hermione. But I only stretch so far."

"Same." Hermione said. There would be time when she'd have to decide if her loyalties lie with her father or her friends and values, but now was not the time and they both knew it.

They sat in silence for awhile until Voldemort stood abruptly after looking at the large clock on the wall.

"I need to go. I have business to attend to. But you are no longer a prisoner; you can roam around here as you please. This may be the Malfoy manor but I occupy it and so it is my manor. Feel free to do as you like. Draco can help you with anything you might need since you already know each other. I'll alert him to his new duty. I'm pleased we've come to an understanding Hermione. I hope we can get to know each other better this summer. I'm grateful to have finally found you again."

Hermione stood as he was speaking and he walked over and put a simple hand on her shoulder as they stared at each other for just a moment. Swiftly he turned and exited the room, leaving Hermione standing in the library with her thoughts.

It was there, only a few minutes later, that Draco found her. She was still standing in the center of the room staring off into space. He quietly entered the darkened library and lit a few candles with his wand as the fireplace was extinguished with Voldemort's exit. Draco could make out her full expression now. She looked defeated, as if she had finally come to terms with something that she could not escape. Voldemort came to him only seconds before, giving him the new task of looking after Hermione and making sure her stay was as comfortable as possible from here on out.

She looked far from comfortable. Her face was contorted as if deep in thought. Draco could only assume Voldemort had told her the truth finally. Draco walked over to her carefully and pulled something Hermione could not see out of his robes. She hardly reacted to him at all. He carefully grabbed her right hand and placed her wand in it.

It was then that Hermione fell upon him and began to cry. He grabbed her up in a firm grasp before she could fall to the floor and held her tightly.

"Shh…it's okay. Just cry." He whispered in her ear.

With permission she did.

Draco rubbed his hand softly on her hair and stood holding her.

He felt strange. Hermione was no longer the mudblood he always had known her to be so he told himself that what he was feeling for her was safe, and okay. He had always been repulsed by her. Not that she wasn't attractive, but she was everything that he was taught to hate and therefore extremely off limits. But she was none of that now, and somehow that made it okay to feel something for her now. And he hated that. He hated that he never honed the ability to let himself like her until he knew she was a pureblood, and a powerful one at that. The fact sickened him, for there was no difference between Hermione the mudblood and Hermione the daughter of Voldemort except blood…and maybe a bit of feisty anger.

"I'm sorry. I am so so sorry." He said, quietly apologizing for reasons Hermione would never have guessed given her current situation.


	8. The Connection

**Chapter Eight: The Connection**

"Then he told me that even though I wasn't really there to be his assistant or anything he could still use my help. But how can I throw away everything I once knew, everything I believed so strongly in? This newfound 'Voldemort anger' I have isn't enough to make me a completely different person. I'm still the same Hermione, right?"

Hermione was leaning against the largest branch, in the middle of a fifteen foot oak tree that bordered just outside of the Malfoy gardens. One of her legs was swinging aimlessly at her side, the other tucked under her. She was wearing a simple white cotton summer dress which left a cool breeze able to pass by her skin. The middle of summer was always intense in heat and her and Draco had retired outside to escape the manor and enjoy the outdoors.

It had been two weeks since her conversation in the library with her father. She had scarcely seen him since then, as he had been in and out of 'headquarters' on some kind of mission. Hermione was not to be trusted with the details of this until if and when she chose a side to be on. The first week or so she hardly spoke to anyone, Draco included. She needed time and space to process her thoughts and her new self. Eventually though, she came around and she had just relayed the entire story of her meeting with her father to Draco, as he sat beneath the base of the tree below her.

"Yeah of course. I mean you're still a know it all, goody two shoes. But now you have blood that's pure and some serious anger issues." Draco said, smiling in anticipation of her reaction.

"I am not a goody two shoes! Besides I have learned to control this newfound anger of mine for the most part. I feel no different, I'm still me. And for your information I DO know it all!" She said, and she broke off a decent sized twig from nearby and threw it down at him.

"OW!" He said rubbing his head and looking up at her.

"Oh, shut up that couldn't have hurt that bad."

"You said you learned to control your anger issues! Liar." Draco teased.

"I'm hardly angry! I was just playing." She smiled.

"Yeah well you did hurt something…my ego." Draco said, pretending to look offended.

"It's good for you." She said simply, as she slipped off the tree branch and landed smoothly on the ground. A benefit to being magical sometimes was the nearly nonexistent risk of falling off semi-high places and landing badly. "All that Malfoy arrogance will get you nowhere. Money only gets you so far in life, you know."

"Don't forget my very high blood status."

"That is included in things that only get you so far in life." Hermione said slightly exasperated.

Draco looked up at her, still not moving from his spot.

"Are you really worried you're going to suddenly become a different person or something?" He asked her seriously.

"Kind of. But I think I'm still the same person. I still think blood status doesn't determine a person's worth. There are good and bad people of all kinds of blood. I don't support what my father is planning on doing at all. But…" She said letting the word hang in the air around them. She looked to her right and admired the large rose garden, the scent flowing over her.

"But what?" Draco asked, desperately wanting to know what was going on in her head.

"But, I can't push away this new appeal and intrigue that has been following me ever since that stupid anklet's taken off. There is definitely some Voldemort in me trying to express itself. But I was raised by Muggles, called a mudblood most of my life, and I'm best friends with Harry Potter. There is a certain line between hereditary influence and environmental."

"I guess that's true." Draco said, secretly pleased with her vocation of some kind of appeal on his side.

"And also he's my father." Hermione continued, in a stream of consciousness. "So what do I do? He's a bad person, evil, I would even venture to say. Even though we've only really spoke for an hour or so civilly, there is still something there. There is a connection. Is it weird that I don't want to lose him, even though I've just found him?"

"Not at all." Draco said seriously.

"Good. Because that's how I feel." She smiled down at him and reached out her hands. "Come on. Let's go do something fun."

He reached his hands up and she used all her weight to pull him up. She overcompensated, and when Draco reached full height, without having him as a balance she started to fall backwards. Draco swiftly caught her hand before she hit the ground and pulled her back up to him.

"That was close." He said whispering, their faces nearly inches apart.

"It was." She looked up at him and saw the hint of a smile in his eyes, which shone past his classic smirk. There was something in them that she hadn't seen before, something she never bothered to look for. She had a strange new urge to want to sift her hands through his shaggy blonde hair, which fell carelessly in his face. She began to lean in, wanting to be closer to him. But before their lips could meet Draco's eyes flickered and he drew back quickly.

He spun her hand around and made Hermione do a simple twirl.

"But just so you know blood status does matter. A lot, Granger. You just haven't realized it yet." Draco said simply, releasing her hand.

She wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but his tone stayed light hearted so she chose to move on from the statement.

"So what do you do for fun around here? Besides ride horses, since we both know I'll just beat you doing that." Her voice resumed the teasing spirit it had earlier.

"Ouch again, Granger. You keep bashing my self-esteem like that and I'll be as pathetic as Weasley."

She hit him on the shoulder as they aimlessly walked toward the small lake on the other side of his property. Hermione's bare feet tickled in the grass.

"Hush! Ron is a perfectly capable human being. He just has low confidence sometimes…and he whines about his abilities a lot…and he takes what people say too seriously…and maybe sometimes…"

"…he's a loser?" Draco offered, finishing her sentence.

This deserved him another smack on his forearm, this particular one at which he inhaled sharply at.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit your…um…" Hermione couldn't say the words 'dark mark'. Their conversation had taken a dark turn in discussing Ron, reminding Hermione of her past and in nearly bringing up the mark which set Draco's future in stone.

"No…no don't worry. It was just bad timing. I'm being summoned."

"Oh." Hermione said quietly.

"I'm sorry." He said turning abruptly to go back to the house.

Hermione put her head down, looking at the bright grass they had just been walking on.

"Really," Draco took a step back toward her and lifted her chin up, placing a soft kiss on her lips, which sent kinetic butterflies through Hermione's stomach. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

Draco sent a real smile at her and she returned it, as he turned once more. Hermione watched him walk all the way into the manor, before she realized she had been holding her breath in.

…..

…..

…

Hermione admired herself in the full length mirror of her new permanent bedroom at the Malfoy Manor. She had pulled out of her massive closet, a light lilac silk tank dress which floated to the floor. Over it, she had on a dark purple velvet cloak. She magicked her hair into soft curls and applied a light layer of eye shadow with violet eye liner.

In her muggle home, dinner was a plain affair, usually eaten with paper plates, and in that days clothes, or pajamas depending on how late it was. In the Malfoy home this was the complete opposite. Dinner was quite the affair. To show up in the clothes one had worn that day was utterly despicable. You had to retire from whatever you were doing an hour before dinner to 'get ready'. During this time you would change into formal evening wizard wear. Women were always brought down to dinner by a man, and there were courses to your meal, which house elves brought to you in a timely manner. Dinner was always at six, no exceptions.

If there was one thing she allowed herself to hate about her new life it was this dinner debacle. Hermione felt as if she was living in the 1800s. To be 'escorted' anywhere was humiliating, especially to dinner. Nevertheless old wizard pure blood traditions die hard, and even though she hadn't seen Draco since he left her by the lake earlier in the day, she knew the meeting would be over by six for dinner, so at five, Hermione began to dress.

The first few times Hermione enjoyed dressing up for dinner, she had a closet full of clothes to try on, and it felt like the Yule ball every night. But now it was getting to the point where it was exhausting.

Hermione glided over to her balcony, opened the full windowed doors, walked out, and leaned against the railing. She let the cool night air push through her silk dress and exhaled deeply, looking up at the night sky. It looked the same as it had in her muggle home. She wondered briefly if her father ever erased her old parent's memories, and she made a mental note to ask him next time they had a private word together.

Hermione reflected briefly on her kiss with Draco earlier in the day, and was hit with an overwhelming sense of complication. She did not love him, nor particularly like him. He was Draco Malfoy, still arrogant to the bone, with a mind full of pure blood nonsense, regardless of how he joked about it. He tormented her and taunted her since the day she met him, he kidnapped her and brought her here. He was a death eater. But in talking to him during the past month, she changed her flat view of him to a rounded one. It was even a safe bet to say that the Malfoy who tormented her was a surface version of Malfoy, one small part of him.

It was unfair to say that this surface version was all there was to him. She knew so much more about him now just by watching. For one, he had a soul. He felt regret, sadness, anger, and confusion just like everyone else. Hermione even ventured to say that he knew kindness, happiness, and even love. He wasn't just one person. But that didn't mean he wasn't dark, and evil in his own way. After all, Draco Malfoy was a bad man who did bad things.

Despite all these thoughts it didn't change the fact that she felt something when he kissed her and it wasn't a bad something. She couldn't pin point an emotion but when she thought back to the kiss, she felt something she liked, and really that was all the mattered. And it changed _everything_. Because now Hermione had to factor in one more person to her internal fight for what was right for her. She had Harry and Ron on one side along with all that was good for humanity. And then she had her father…and now Draco. Two against many in her mind, but two that she suddenly felt deeply about for two very different reasons. It was almost a tie between good and evil, and Hermione Granger was stuck in the middle just trying to breathe.

"Hey." A tired voice woke her from her thoughts and she turned quickly to see Draco standing in the open windowed door frame.

"Hi." She said simply, eerily thinking of how he was here now after she was just thinking about him.

"You look nice." He said, smiling. Draco was wearing a simple black cloak with formal clothing underneath. His shock of blonde hair stood out stunningly and framed his face in the moonlight.

"I hate dressing up every night just to eat food, but at least one of us gets some enjoyment out of it. You look tired." Hermione said her voice edging on concern.

"It was a long day," He said, then added slyly. "But I really enjoyed the first half of it."

"Me too." Hermione smiled at him, and they stared intently at each other from across the small distance.

"Are you just admiring the view?" Draco said, walking over and leaning against the bit of railing next to her.

"I'm thinking about how I'd like to leave."

"Leave the manor?"

"Sort of. Well, not really. I've just been seriously considering leaving the wizarding world." Hermione said, positioning her head to gauge his reaction. He did not look surprised.

"That makes sense."

"It does?"

"With the way your life has been going, it makes perfect sense." He said. Hermione still didn't look convinced. "Look at it like this. You we're this bushy haired nerdy eleven year old-ow!"

Hermione hit him lightly on the hsoulder, but was smiling nonetheless.

"Can I continue?" He said, and with a nod from her he did. "So you're this young innocent _brown haired_ eleven year old and you just find out one day that you're a witch. You're excited and your muggle parents go along with it and the next thing you know you're going to school in this magical castle and you're immersed in a world where you thought anything was possible with magic. Then as you grow up you learn that you're valued less because of the people who raised you and magic doesn't fix everything it actually makes things worse."

Hermione edged closer to him as he spoke, intrigued by his ability to completely understand what she was going through.

He continued.

"Then you find out that the people who put you down because of who raised you, mainly me…and I'm sorry….are actually just like you. You're one of them, you're a pure blood witch with the highest pure blood status there might be. You're thrown in a complete 360 from where you were. You have to question everything you knew and re think all your values. Not to mention deal with the fact that you've almost been living a lie. And the reason for the whole complication came in that little tiny Hogwarts envelope."

"So what's the solution, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione teased, her hands playing with the ties on his cloak.

Heat rose to Draco's face, but he regained his composure and smirked down at her.

"There is no solution. Just more self doubt and hard choices." She looked put off by his answer, so he added, "But there's always hope for people like you Granger. People who have a choice."

"You have a choice too though."

"Not really. This is my entire life. It hasn't changed, it's always been set up this way." He said simply.

Hermione looked sad at his answer, her face moved toward the ground.

"Don't pity me Granger. I believe in what I do. I was raised this way, I think it's right. I think muggle borns and mudbloods can hardly be as important as those of high blood status. We've been around the longest, we should have the most say. They should be banned from the wizarding world. I think Harry Potter should die. I think Voldemort should rule."

Hermione was shocked at his blatant admission. She always knew these things, and it had foolish of her to assume he was a different person, just because he acted different toward her.

"Everything you say sounds so wrong to me. I know it's wrong. I've been told it's wrong my whole life in the wizarding world. But I can't turn away from what you're saying. There's a certain allure to your words. It's in the way you state your convictions. You're so sure. I wish I could be sure about something."

"Hermione." He said his voice a tone deeper with the use of her first name. She looked up; his eyes were a dark smoldering gray. "I'm not a good person. I don't want to be a good person. I am who I am, and I like being this way. But I also know that I like you. I like you a lot. I'm not going to change, and I don't expect you to either."

"I know."

"I'm not sure where we go fro-" Draco started, but was interrupted suddenly by a knock on Hermione's door.

They both let out breathes they didn't know they were holding in, and Hermione followed Draco back inside where he opened the door.

"It's time for dinner, son." Lucius was standing in the doorway peeking in. Narcissa was on his arm, both in formal wear as always.

"Hermione, you look lovely." Narcissa said peering in from behind Lucius. She said it kindly, but her voice held some stiff tone in it. Hermione assumed Narcissa was still used to looking at and referring to her as a mudblood. It would probably take awhile for her to manage a respectful tone perfectly, and Hermione made another mental note to make sure she did. She wanted to get along with Draco's parents, but she didn't want any undermining of what authority she had. She was Voldemort's daughter after all.

"As do you, Narcissa." She said simply, managing a slight smile in her direction.

They all stood awkwardly for a few seconds, until Draco broke the silence.

"Shall we?" He held out his arm and Hermione took it lightly, her skin warming at the contact.

They followed Lucius and Narcissa down a few flights of stairs and into the dining room Hermione had been brought to the first time she met Voldemort here.

The men opened the doors for the ladies and they entered to a full house.


	9. The Dinner

**Chapter Nine: The Dinner**

About half of the death eaters were present, masks removed. They looked to be dressed slightly more formal than a dark cloak, but the sinister attitude in the room was felt nevertheless. Bellatrix was the only female death eater present, and she glared at Hermione from the left side of the dining table in utter disgust.

_Jealous much?_ Hermione thought to herself, and then offered a condescending smile in Bellatrix's direction before moving to the seat to the right of her father, Draco at her left side.

There were ten new guests in all, the most they'd had since she'd been brought here. Usually dinner consisted of Narcissa and herself, plus a few of Narcissa's friends who took no interest in Hermione. She was simply required to show up in formal wear, sit, eat, and be quiet. She was fine with it. Sometimes Lucius, Draco, and her father joined them if they were not on some mission, and rarely a few of the death eaters. However, tonight it was almost a full house, something Hermione had not seen before. She assumed it was because of the late meeting they had just finished having.

Everyone was standing, except Voldemort who seemed to be waiting for their arrival. Narcissa and Lucius moved around to sit across from Draco and Hermione and stood in front of their seats. Voldemort finally moved his hands up then down, motioning them to all sit. He then snapped his fingers once and fifteen house elves appeared with small bowls of appetizers for each person. Hermione expected a full meal tonight, which meant seven courses, and a lot of boring chatter, so she was surprised when Voldemort addressed her first in a hushed whisper, as light chatter began around the dining table.

"My dear Hermione, I hope you don't mind a few extra guests tonight." He said as pleasantly as possible, starting on the small bowl of soup that was now laid out in front of him.

"Oh." Hermione said unsure of how to answer the question. She wasn't exactly thrilled to be in a room full of death eaters, but knowing no harm would come to her, she felt a bit indifferent to the situation. "Um, no I don't mind."

"Good. We just finished a meeting so I thought it would be wise to allow my inner circle to stay. I thought you deserved a proper re-introduction to my closest followers in a more private setting."

Hermione had just taken a sip of soup, simply shrugging in reply.

"You see, Draco advised me that you would most likely not like anymore surprises." He looked uncomfortable, but refused to look at her.

"Well, this is fine I suppose. I mean, I've just had the surprise of my life, so I'm not sure what else could really shock me."

Voldemort managed to smile a bit sadly over at her.

"Well I had another small surprise after dinner."

"Oh?" Hermione asked feeling uneasy.

"Yes. Narcissa, have you made all the arrangements I've requested?" He addressed Draco's mother across the way and she bowed her head respectfully before answering.

"Yes, my lord. I have invited the rest you asked for and a few other high society people who are in your favor. I asked them to arrive at seven, giving us an hour to eat, and I've already set up."

Hermione's heart sunk, and as if sensing her feeling of unease, Draco placed his hand on hers for just a moment under the table and gave a small squeeze.

"How many people?" Hermione asked suddenly, looking at her father.

Voldemort's hand twitched and Hermione uncomfortably thought he might try to reach out for her other hand, but thankfully he reached into his cloak and took out his wand.

This seemed to be the universal symbol for quiet in the death eater world, as the small chatter that had started at the end of the table died down almost immediately. Hermione thought it made sense; Voldemort with a wand in his hand was a scary thing after all. Everyone had to be on guard, even his inner circle.

"Friends." He hissed the word out, and Hermione knew deep down that none of these people would ever be considered a friend in Voldemort's eyes. He had no friends. "Thank you for staying tonight, I know it has been a long day for you all."

"Anything for you, Master." Bellatrix said from the far left end of the table. She was the only one to dare speak to him directly without being spoken to.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this, feeling annoyed at Bellatrix's pathetic groveling.

She could have sworn she heard Voldemort chuckle under his breath as he looked over at her, gauging her reaction.

"As I have told you all in the past week, I have been looking for my daughter for over sixteen years now. I never looked as hard as a father should when searching for his own flesh and blood, but as you all know…I've been quite busy." He smirked around the table and a few burly men at the end smiled darkly.

"Nevertheless, I have now found her. I would like to formally introduce all of you to my beautiful and intelligent daughter Hermione Jean Voulix."

Hermione was surprised he used her mother's maiden name to introduce her and not his own last name. She figured it was because, as Harry told her, he hated his real name due to its muggle connotations and ties to his father. Or maybe he was letting her decide which one she wanted to go by.

No one moved and Voldemort's eyes seemed to turn a darker shade of red.

"She is my daughter, and I _request_ that you all show her the same respect you show me…or there will be consequences."

Hermione was unsure why he was upset, but it became apparent when they all suddenly stood and bowed to her, something they had not done until Voldemort made his angered request. She felt uncomfortable in knowing that none of these people particularly liked her or wanted to treat her the way her father wanted. She wasn't sure what to do, so she just nodded her head once around the table, as the house elves cleared the bowls and set out the main course.

"Excellent." Voldemort said, pleased with their compliance as he started slicing his meat.

"Um, Narcissa?" Hermione asked, unsure if she was able to address people without permission. No one seemed to be bothered by her question so she continued when Narcissa looked up at her. "How many people did you invite? Where will all of this be?"

"Here of course dear. I only invited about seventy people." Hermione gulped at the idea of that many dark witches and wizards. "We just need you to get acquainted with this side of the wizarding world. And more importantly, I think you need to reestablish who you are to these people so that no disrespect comes to you."

Voldemort managed a curt nod in Narcissa's direction, pleased with her explanation.

"What about my cover? I thought I wasn't to tell anyone about who I am? What if people from Hogwarts are there?" Hermione said nervously. Her worst fear would be if Ron and Harry found out. The strategizing part of her also wondered why Voldemort would do this if she might decide to become a spy. It would be silly to out herself now. She would be of no use.

"Hermione, I am the Dark Lord. Did you not think I've thought of all that?" He seemed a bit annoyed, so Hermione bent her head down and poked at the food on her plate a bit fearful.

"Excuse me, my Lord. If I may?" The voice was Draco's from just beside her. Hermione saw Narcissa and Lucius visibly tense from across the table, fearful for their son's small outburst. "I don't think Hermione meant to offend you, it seems as if she was just considering what use she might ever be to you if everyone knew her real identity."

Hermione held her breath in, not daring to look at Draco. She was grateful for his support, and him coming to her defense, but not at the risk of his own life. What he had just done was very bold, and it seemed questionable as to how it would be received.

To her surprise, Voldemort merely pondered his words for a moment and then spoke.

"So wise young Draco. But of course, how could I have been so off? My own daughter would not be as thick to assume I did not think of this. She was merely curious as to my plans, which is only fair."

Hermione quickly nodded and looked curiously at him for an explanation.

"Yes, you might encounter people from Hogwarts, and of course their families and other lower ranked death eaters. I would think fear alone would keep people from telling, but you can never be sure who to trust when you're me. To be extra sure, curses will be put on guests as they enter the manor, forbidding them to tell anyone except those who already know about your true heritage. They will die if they tell. Your secret will be safe in the wizarding world at large for now, and at Hogwarts should you choose to accept a mission from me. You would still be useful."

Hermione nodded, suddenly feeling tired and a bit nervous about meeting new people. She wondered how many Slytherin's would be there, and if they would be rude to her or disbelieving. She didn't think she could take that. Hermione took a long sip of her wine and hoped after a glass or so her mood would lift and her butterflies would disappear. The rest of the dinner and dessert was passed by quickly with business conversation. She didn't learn any new information besides that getting the trolls on Voldemort's side was proving easier than anticipated.

By the time the last plate was clear, it was ten minutes after eight. Narcissa had excused herself a half hour prior to start welcoming people. Apparently the Malfoy manor had a ballroom and Narcissa had spent the entire day decorating and preparing it. The death eaters all rose, including Draco, and left the room. Hermione was left alone with her father, and surprisingly she did not feel uncomfortable about this. She found it even weirder when she started confessing her feelings the second the door shut and they were alone.

"Father," She said, using the word to address him for the first time. "I must confess. I'm not sure if I'm ready to do this."

Voldemort looked pleasantly surprised at how she confided in him, but for the most part composed his emotions.

"Hermione, you are a Riddle now. And a Voulix. You are one of the purest witches of our time, and if rumors are true, the smartest. This needs to happen. I need people to know who you are, to fear you, but to respect you. I cannot let you go back to Hogwarts without this; you will be in too much danger. Of course Narcissa is pulling the whole thing off as some sort of debutant esque party, but there is so much more at stake than that. You must act confident, even if you are not. What people think of you is of upmost importance during this war. You need to be feared, but admired and respected. I cannot bear to lose you again. Can you do this for me?" Voldemort looked over at her intensely. His words seemed sincere enough, and Hermione did realize the importance of this so called 'party'. She needed to make herself known in her father's world as someone to not mess with.

"I can do it." Hermione said determined, putting on a cocky smile.

"Ha!" Voldemort let out a harsh laugh, and it sounded unnatural in the empty dining room. Hermione smiled at him nonetheless. Her father was an uncomfortably social man. And yet, an evil man. But he was still a man, and Hermione was starting to understand him as more than just the almighty Voldemort.

"Shall we?" He said, standing. He held his arm out for her to take and Hermione slid her forearm in his and he led her out. They walked up one flight of stairs and stopped at the right door.

"I thought the ballroom was downstairs?" Hermione asked confused.

"It is. You and I will be making our entrance from the top of the stairs, then down to the floor."

"How much does everyone know about why they are here?" She asked, nervously.

"If Narcissa did as I said, she should have send invitations asking all to come to meet Voldemort's daughter. They should all be quite shocked, but I expect full of anticipation. I cannot stay long, but I will introduce you and I'll make sure I have Draco watch out for you in case there are any naysayers. They will pay." He added the last part darkly.

Hermione felt a tinge of fear. Afraid to see anyone get hurt at her expense. However, the idea of anyone telling her they did not believe she was Voldemort's daughter, or calling her a fake made her blood boil. Hermione took a deep breath, and pushed down her Voldemort anger, knowing it would not do well to have it come out just yet.

"I'm ready." She said, patting down her cloak and making sure her dress was still on securely. Hermione placed her arm back in her fathers, as he opened the door. They walked onto the rectangular area that rested at the top of the staircase that led to the bottom of the ball room floor.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she looked down at the amount of people all dressed in formal wear, excitedly chatting. The second the door slammed shut behind them, everyone looked up and the chatter died moved to a standstill.

On the outside Hermione was perceived as calm and collected, even trying her best to look a bit bored at the crowd. She scanned the mass of people, recognizing a few. Crabbe and Goyle were with their father's, Blaise Zabini looked passively at her with a slight hint of interest, and a few Slytherin girls, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode were present as well. Pansy Parkinson, who seemed to be with both of her parents, let her pug faced jaw nearly, hit the floor at the sight of Hermione. The entire event was already paying off as a good thing, just to see that.

It would have given her all the confidence she'd need if at the last second she hadn't seen Draco Malfoy enter the room leading Astoria Greengrass in, his arm wrapped securely around her tiny waist. Hermione's heart dropped and her face flooded with the heat of embarrassment and confusion, just as Voldemort opened his mouth to introduce her to the crowd.


	10. The Party

**Chapter Ten: The Party**

"Good evening to you all, and thank you for coming." Voldemort said, gazing down across the room. "You're all here tonight so I can formally introduce you to my daughter, Hermione Jean Voulix."

A few gasps went out among the younger Hogwarts crowd. Those that hadn't recognized her before knew of her now. After all, there was only one well known Hermione in the wizarding world, and that one was Harry Potter's best friend. More murmurs were thrown about and Hermione could hear the word Voulix spread out across the crowd like wildfire. Hermione refused to look at any of them, her eyes focused on her father. She was too afraid to look into the crowd and see Draco there.

"You might have known her before as Hermione Granger, the _mudblood." _Voldemort spit the last word out in distaste. "But she is, and always has been, a pureblood. I command that you keep her identity as Hermione Granger intact outside of such occasions as this. But for now I _suggest_ that you pay her the same respect you would me…or else."

No one whispered at this sentiment, but in unison they all lifted their glasses once in the air and back down again and Voldemort seemed pleased at this sign of respect.

"Now Narcissa here has lavished this ballroom with food and drink and I welcome you all to it. I must leave now, with important business to attend to. I hope you will all introduce yourself to my daughter and make her feel welcomed."

With that last statement, the crowd raised their glasses once more and said, "To the Dark Lord."

Hermione turned to look at her father again, but he was gone. He apparently hadn't been exaggerating when he said he could only stay for a few moments. Now Hermione was left alone at the top of the stairs with the entire group of people staring at her. She still had her entire face composed into a look of boredom but that would wear off soon into embarrassment if something didn't happen to take the attention off of her quickly.

Thankfully, Narcissa sensed the awkwardness that was to ensue and she pushed her husband up the stairs to escort Hermione down as she threw dirty looks at the orchestra she had hired to play. With the sudden continuation of music, the crowd stopped staring and went back to the jovial party atmosphere it had before Hermione had arrived.

She never thought she'd think this in her life, but she was truly relieved when Lucius grabbed her hand and led her down the steps.

"Thank you." She whispered hoarsely to him.

"Of course." He said stiffly back. Hermione was sure that Lucius was still not accustomed to acting kindly to Hermione and for that she couldn't blame him. She did after all take part in placing him in Azkaban at the end of her 5th year.

At the bottom of the stairs, Lucius left her, and Hermione was left standing alone in a room full of people who she either didn't know, or who hated her. Her only friend, or so she thought, was Draco, who had seemed to be too occupied to care a few moments ago.

Hermione thought she might wander over to the refreshment table and pass some time standing idly, but before she could she was bombarded with people wanting to introduce themselves.

"Gregory Goyle Senior at your service." A large bumbling man who hadn't been at dinner rushed forward and lightly grabbed her hand, brushing his lips over it just for a second as a sign of respect. His son lagged slightly behind him, looking dumbfounded.

"Pleasure." Hermione said simply.

"Gregory, come forward."

Goyle grunted but did not move any closer to the two of them.

"Gregory." Mr. Goyle said darkly. Hermione really had no desire to 'meet' Goyle again as their previous encounters were hardly deemed pleasant.

"Really, Mr. Goyle. It's fine. _Gregory_ and I have met before." She said hastily.

"Oh! Wonderful! At Hogwarts, I assume. Are you friends?"

Hermione had to hold in a laugh at this question, but Goyle looked frightened as to what she might answer.

"Oh yes. The best of friends, Mr. Goyle." Hermione said, enjoying herself. Now Goyle owed her one, big time.

"Fantastic! Glad to hear it!"

Hermione was worried he'd want to talk more about her and his son, so when he turned to address Goyle once more, she quickly slipped out of his range of vision and moved on to the next person.

Hermione met one high society member after the other. Most were death eaters that hadn't been at dinner, and therefore not in the inner circle. These were the ones she had never seen before, so she felt neither like or dislike toward them. She had only met maybe half the room when Pansy Parkinson and her parents came up to her.

"So you're the long lost Voulix, are you?" Mrs. Parkinson said to her lightly.

She looked the same as her daughter, long shiny black hair a bit of a pugged face, but still not horrible looking. In fact, Hermione had never really seen Pansy Parkinson this up close before, and she couldn't really come up with anything horrible to think about her appearance now that she was faced with the task.

"I suppose so." Hermione said, unsure of how to address the question.

Mr. Parkinson stepped forward and introduced himself. He kissed her hand, which Hermione assumed was the male rich pureblood way to do things in formal situations.

"We'll let you and Pansy talk. She says you two know each other. Excuse us." Mrs. Parkinson said smiling, as she and her husband slipped away.

Pansy was wearing a deep green cocktail dress with a dark cloak around her neck. Her hair was done up in a loose bun and she was smirking at Hermione.

"'Know each other' is a bit of an over statement don't you think?" Hermione said to her.

"A bit. It was the only way I could get them to leave me alone." Pansy said, speaking truthfully.

Hermione was sure the girl had tried to get her alone to say harsh words, but Pansy didn't seem to have any.

They stood in the corner of the ballroom, and as a house elf passed by with a tray of champagne, Pansy grabbed two and handed one to Hermione.

"Thanks." She said, unsure of what to do next, but grateful for a break from meeting people. Hermione allowed herself to glance around the room in search of Draco. The idea of seeing him again with Astoria made her heart nearly fall out of her chest and she had to mentally push herself back up. It wasn't as if she and Draco were dating or anything. They'd only kissed twice, and one time hadn't really counted. She'd just cried on his shoulder once, and he'd only grabbed her hand in comfort twice. There was no commitment there. He was free to do as he pleased.

Just as she was about to give up looking, she saw his shock of blonde hair next to Astoria once more. They were talking to another older couple across the room and Draco's arm was still securely around her waist. He whispered something in her ear, and she laughed and play pushed him away.

"You haven't heard then, have you?"

Hermione was dragged out of the sickening scene by Pansy's voice from next to her. She turned toward her, mentally shaking herself out of it.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You didn't know about Draco and her, did you?"

Hermione thought it would be stupid to play dumb so she simply shook her head no.

"They aren't really an item, you know." Pansy said staring at the couple across the room.

"Tell Draco that." Hermione said, her eyes throwing daggers in the two's direction.

"Well, the Dark Lord, or should I say your father, seems to think that purebloods are dying out. Something that I guess is a bit true. Basically last year he arranged marriages for all of us purebloods young enough to still get married." She said, past Hermione's gasp of shock.

"You can't be serious?" Hermione said, as Pansy nodded in affirmation. "Pureblood society really is like living in the 18th century again."

Pansy laughed, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Tell me about it. I mean, it's not so bad; it secures you for life and all. I guess it just sort of takes away some freedom."

"Some freedom? How about all of it?" Hermione said downing her glass of champagne. She couldn't believe her father implemented such a law. "When do you have to marry your betrothed by then?"

"Oh not for awhile. We still get to have fun, you know. We just have to settle down with our 'matched' pureblood before we're twenty five."

"That's absurd." Hermione said, grabbing a second glass of champagne and saying another quick hello to a woman who came up to introduce herself, then left.

"Tell me about it. Draco's a catch. Wish the Dark Lord would have matched us up. We're too much like brother and sister though…it would have been weird. We would have had some good looking kids though."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that. The idea of talking so causally about arranged marriages and kids at such a young age was so out of her known world she wasn't sure how to handle it.

"So they aren't together then, him and Astoria?" Hermione asked.

"No. Well, Astoria would like them to be, but Draco still wants to be his own free man for a bit longer I guess. I mean, they put up appearances, and they've known each other for quite some time. Some kids go crazy when they find out about their betrothed and they sleep around like mad until they're twenty five so they get it all out of their systems. But others just start to build a friendship, sometimes more, just out of the inevitability of it all. Kind of helps you get used to it." Pansy said simply.

"Who's your future husband then?" Hermione said turning on her.

Pansy looked sick for a moment then slowly pointed her finger over to a group of five young men about twenty feet away.

They were all extremely good looking, except one, who was a bit overweight and looked as if he hadn't bathed in days. He was the one Pansy was pointing to.

"No way!" Hermione said shocked.

"That's him. Franz Armstrong. Disgusting man, really. Graduated from Durmstrang last year, so he's a year old than me."

"Wow…Parkinson…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He's bloody rich. We have an agreement anyway."

"Oh?"

"The plan is still to marry, have a few pureblood kids and all that. But we don't have to stay faithful to each other. I think it's a pretty good deal. It may not bring the upmost happiness, but it's something I can live with knowing I don't have to sleep with just him for the rest of my life." She said disgustedly.

Hermione laughed and Pansy smiled at her.

"This is weird." Pansy said finally.

"I know. I don't even like you." Hermione said honestly, and at that Pansy laughed.

"Duh Granger…I mean Voulix. Or, just Hermione?"

"Hermione's fine."

"Well for what it's worth I'm sorry. I won't say that I'm being nice now because I suddenly like you and I've had a change of heart. It's because you're the Dark Lords daughter for one and now I know you're a pureblood. I only allow myself to get to know and like purebloods, we all do, it's how we're raised. So if you can't handle that the only reason I might hang out or be nice to you is that reason alone, then you're out of luck."

"Draco told me the same thing basically. I guess I'm okay with it. If I'm going to have any sort of happy life in this world I might have to okay with it."

"That's the spirit. We purebloods are really great at accepting our fates."

"I guess you almost have to be."

They stood in silence for a bit longer, unsure of where to go next.

"So, you like Draco then."

Hermione nearly choked on her drink and spluttered a few coughs.

"You don't have to say anything, it's obvious. I think he likes you too, you know. When you were up there he could hardly take his eyes off you."

"Yeah, and he could hardly take his arm off Astoria's waist too."

"It's a pureblood thing, Hermione. It's not easy." She pointed again to the group where her future husband was, but this time to a brown haired boy next to him, who was very good looking. "That's the guy I like, and guess what? He's marrying Bulstrode over there someday. It's something we have to accept. But it doesn't mean you can't have fun. There are still a few guys in here that aren't arranged for any marriages yet you know."

Hermione looked mildly interested at these words.

"Let's find out how Draco really feels, shall we? It'll be fun. Plus I'd love to wipe that stupid smug look off Astoria's face, that little prissy witch. She hardly deserves a guy like Draco anyway. Why the Dark Lord put them together, I'll never know."

Pansy led Hermione around the room only stopping every once in awhile to introduce her to a few people. She pointed out all the single men to Hermione, but none really caught her interest. They grabbed more champagne and Hermione felt a little buzzed, and her confidence bloomed, nearly forgetting all about Draco, and truly enjoying Pansy's company.

"Oh! I've got a good one Hermione. Okay, see that guy over there?" She pointed to a handsome young man who looked about their age.

He had dark brown hair, almost black, and it lay shaggy on his head, but it still didn't go below his ears. He was just as tall as Draco, and just as well built. He had on an easy smile as he was conversing with another boy. "That's Sid Cartwright. He's our age, but he's transferring to Hogwarts this year. Something about your dad needing another inside man at Hogwarts. Anyway, he's gorgeous, and definitely wealthy. But more importantly single, and not set up to wed."

"Why him though?" Hermione asked. She defiantly was interested, and he was very handsome. But it had been the first person Pansy pointed out that she'd seemed really excited about.

"Simple. Draco and he hate each other." Pansy said with a smirk.

"You're a horrible person." Hermione said seriously.

"Thank you!" Pansy said sincerely, and Hermione laughed. "But really, you haven't been introduced to him yet. Let me do that for you."

She made Hermione face her, and fixed a few strands of loose hair around Hermione's face. Hermione checked her dress, thankful she chose the beautiful purple gown to wear to dinner that night.

She took one last look over at Draco, who was paying her no attention. Hermione's insides sunk lower, she was unsure why after only a few conversations and even fewer kisses, that she was feeling so strongly towards Draco in that moment. As if he had truly betrayed her. He could have at least told her about the marriage thing, right? It was unfair to lead her on, to give her some kind of hope. She might as well try to meet new people in this new world of hers. People that she might have a future with.

Pansy grabbed her arm and led her over to where Sid was standing, tapping his shoulder once. He turned to face them both and the right corner of his perfect mouth turned upward at the sight of Hermione before him.


	11. The Other Guy

**Chapter Eleven: The Other Guy**

Hermione's head was buzzing distinctly. Her face was flushed, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the gorgeous man standing in front of her, or the four glasses of champagne she had now downed in full.

"Hermione Jean Voulix." He said simply, grabbing her small hand in his and lightly touching his lips to it. Hermione shuddered with delight as his hand on hers sent warmth through her she could not describe. He was absolutely one of the most darkly handsome men she'd seen in her entire life. This was next to Draco of course, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind quickly. She would not let Draco ruin this for her.

"Pleasure." Hermione said simply, managing to not hyperventilate all over him. His touch on her hand had been so quick, yet she could still feel the blood pulsating in it as if her hand were on fire.

"Well that's no fun." Pansy said from beside her, putting on a famous pouty face. "I was supposed to be the one to introduce you, but really what's the point if you already know her name."

"Relax, Pansy. You can still introduce Miss Voulix to me." He said charmingly, his hazel eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"Fine. Hermione, this is Sidney Cartwright." Pansy said.

"Call me Sid." He said simply.

"You can call me Hermione. This 'Voulix' thing is still fairly new to me, so I most likely won't respond if you call me from a distance." Hermione said quickly.

"You think I might need to call you from a distance at sometime in the future?" He asked jokingly.

"No! Um, no. That's not what I meant. I just meant that-"

"Relax, Hermione. I know what you meant. I was only teasing."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said moving her eyes from his gaze for the first time and onto the floor. "You fluster me."

Hermione could not help but be completely honest. Sid was creating disastrous effects on her, causing her mind to feel cloudy and muddled. She was sure it was just a mixture of the champagne and his intoxicating smell of musk and spice.

"I can see that. Perhaps you'd like to dance?" Sid said, smiling down at her as he gestured with his hand toward the middle of the floor where a few people were spinning around.

Hermione looked wearily at Pansy, whose eyes clearly suggested that this was the perfect mischievous step forward in getting Draco to notice the two of them together.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Pansy, as Sid grabbed her hand, leading her to the center of the floor.

"I have to warn you, I am not a great dancer. I mean, I enjoy it, but the last time I danced was three years ago and my partner was far superior in abilities." Hermione said nervously as Sid placed his arm around her waist and grabbed her right hand, leading her in a slow circle.

"Where did you dance last?" He asked curiously.

"The Yule Ball, in my fourth year at Hogwarts. My date was Viktor Krum."

"Impressive! I'm not a Quidditch fan myself, but I don't mind watching it every once in awhile. I certainly don't fly though, not that handy on a broom."

"Krum was a gentleman. But I think he preferred to just watch me rather than talk with me, to be completely honest." Hermione blushed at this statement, afraid she'd just made herself sound conceited.

"Who could blame him?" Sid said, and he laughed at her easiness to turn red since their meeting. Hermione smiled tentatively back, and no loss of affection seemed to be dimmed in Sid's eyes.

"Tell me about Hogwarts!" He said eagerly. "Your father is making me transfer there from my normal home schooling studies. He wants to use me as a lookout of sorts."

With the last statement, Sid winked then spun her in a simple twirl and brought her back into his arms.

Hermione's mind was far from Draco or the fact that she was fraternizing with the supposed enemy.

"Oh it's a lovely place. I think you'll enjoy it very much. There are four houses to be sorted in, a library that simply blows all others out of proportion, and the grounds are really what make it so wonderful."

"Yes, I've read about the houses in _Hogwarts, A History_. Which one are you in?" He asked.

Hermione went from a simple admiring of Sid, to an almost infatuation. He was handsome, he had read her favorite book, and he was a non-flyer.

"Guess." Hermione said, gaining some of her teasing confidence back.

"Well let's see, definitely not a Hufflepuff. I've heard you're smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, but I bet there's more to you than wit. You're a possible Slytherin with your background, but judging by the disgusted face you just made at the mention of Slytherin, I take it you're a Gryffindor."

Hermione laughed, enjoying his company immensely.

"I really give it away, don't I?" She said, moving with him to the classical music.

"Oh, not quite. You seem brave to me. From what I've been told you were raised by muggles. And then to be thrown into this new dark life, being the daughter of the Dark Lord and all. It's impressive you've managed to stay afloat."

"I think the key is to not think about it that way." Hermione said, considering the topic at hand. "I feel as if my father has always been my father, now that I know about him of course. It seems right, like it fits. I guess I'm just adjusting as of now. Ask me again how brave I feel come September when seventh year starts. I'm going to have to make some of the hardest choices ever, and probably challenge everything I know and all that I value. It won't be easy."

Sid simply smiled at her, and Hermione appreciated his ability to listen and let her speak her mind. He didn't pester her with more questions. She assumed it was obvious to him that she was still Harry Potter's best friend, and she appreciated that he let her deal with that fact on her own.

"Are you a death eater?" Hermione said suddenly looking at him.

Hermione expected the same reaction Draco usually had to his having a Dark Mark. It was something that he had, and it defined him. He was indebted forever to the Dark Lord. Draco seemed to not particularly like the circumstances that his family background had led him in. He believed in what Voldemort was doing, but Hermione got the impression that he would have gone about the process of his beliefs a lot differently. Possibly, with simple segregation, rather than violent death.

Sid's reaction surprised her. He smirked darkly at her, and pulled his left robe sleeve up to reveal his dark mark, which stood out in stark contrast to his porcelain skin.

"Of course, Hermione. I have been since I was thirteen." He said it with such conviction and pride, that Hermione knew what house he'd be sorted into when he reached Hogwarts.

"Thirteen!" Hermione exclaimed, choosing this to be shocked about rather than his reaction as a whole. She decided that in this new life, it would not be customary to shriek out loud every time she found out someone was a death eater.

"Yes. My mother regrets that I had to so young, but I was needed in the small town in North England where I grew up." He said, gliding her off the dance floor and over to the refreshments, handing her another glass of champagne. Hermione finally noticed his Yorkshire dialect. "I was recruited to gain the following of younger teenagers in the area. The hope would be that come today's time, I'd have at least twenty young minds ready to be shaped by your father."

"Did you succeed?" Hermione asked indifferently, but silently hoping the answer was no.

"Yes and no." He said finally, after a short pause. "There are about eight here today that I recruited from my area, but no more than that. Anyway, this fall we'll be classmates at Hogwarts. I'm thrilled to be going to a real wizard school finally."

"It will be nice to see a familiar face who doesn't loath me when term starts." Hermione said smiling at him.

They both stood in silence for a bit, Hermione fanning her face. The party was in full swing now; a few older adults were raising voices in laughter, an effect of the alcohol. Hermione's own body felt extremely warm and pleasant. She didn't mind at all when Sid place his hand on her back and rested it there, in fact she welcomed it a bit more strongly than she would normally to a man she'd just met.

"This won't be pleasant." Sid said simply, moving his grip on her back to fully encompassing his arm in her waist as Draco had done to Astoria earlier in the evening.

Hermione hated the thought that she and Sid were now positioned as Draco and Astoria had been earlier. She also suddenly felt uncomfortable with this outward display of affection so early into meeting each other. She looked rapidly around for Pansy, hoping to find some sort of familiar face. Before she could find her she saw Draco coming toward them quickly from across the room, and Hermione assumed that this was the not so pleasant situation that Sid spoke of.

She groaned into her glass of champagne and downed the rest of it in one gulp.

When Draco finally reached them, he was alone, no Astoria in sight. Hermione was suddenly reminded of the day's events. From talking outside with Draco, to gaining a kiss from him by the lake, and later he even picked her up for dinner, and they nearly discussed 'them' as an entity. They did not discuss her and then Draco, they discussed them together, and what it was all beginning to mean. How did they go from that to this in just a few hours? What was Draco even doing with Astoria, besides the whole marriage thing? Didn't he know it would upset her when she saw? Or was she just another girl on the side before he had to grow up and submit to her father's law?

"Draco." Sid said simply, nodding his head once at the blonde. Hermione was then reminded of Pansy's cryptic statement only a half hour before: "_Simple, he and Draco hate each other."_

Hermione thought that this was why Draco's gaze was fixed on Sid murderously.

"Hermione." Draco said ignoring Sid's greeting completely.

Hermione did not want to look at the fair haired man in front of her, but her eyes moved to stare into his.

"What?" She said quietly.

Draco seemed unsure of what to do next. It seemed as if he expected some sort of confrontation between them.

"Are you having a good time?" He asked, seeming at a loss for more important words.

"Definitely. Sid and I are having a great time. You and Astoria seem to be having a lovely time as well. So I'll let you get back to it." Hermione said. She quickly grabbed Sid's hand and lead them away from Draco, bumping into his left side as she swept away.

Hermione was fighting back tears. She hated that Draco made her feel this way after such little time spent together and after so many years of torment. Why was he having this affect on her? It was so unfair after everything she'd been through. She didn't need this too.

She was unsure where she was leading them, until they were out of the ball room and outside, standing aimlessly together in the exact same spot by the lake where Draco and her had kissed only that morning.

"I feel like I'm missing something?" Sid said, sounding unsure as he plopped himself down next to Hermione at the shore of the water.

"Me too, what's with the daggers between you two?" Hermione said, averting the subject from her and Draco to Sid and Draco.

"Oh…_that." _Sid said, as he watched Hermione slide her heels off and stick her feet in the water.

They sat in silence for a bit longer. Hermione felt cold. Where had her cloak gone? It felt like she had been outside for more than just a few minutes.

"You know, I owe you an apology." He said finally. Hermione guessed she wasn't the only one who didn't want to talk about a past experience with Draco.

"For what?" She said curiously.

"A month ago, you were out riding by the Malfoy boundaries. I was guarding the premises outside the property per usual. Wherever your father is staking his home at any point in time is a place where death eaters must patrol regularly. We take turns, of course. But this particular day I saw you. You were celebrating, some sort of winning in a race I guess. Anyway, I was watching you, and I was going to remove my hood and just tell you I was patrolling so I didn't startle you. See, I wasn't sure who you were. I assumed you were a guest of Draco's. Anyway, then you surprised me. You started screaming at me to help you, I wasn't sure if something was wrong in the house, which was my main duty to protect as guard so I apparated to the front entrance immediately, but no one was there. When I came back to the spot I left you in, Draco was lifting you unconsciously onto his horse. He saw me, and was not pleased. But I had no idea what to do, or who you were. I'm sorry. If anything, it was good for Draco to add that to a list of reasons to hate me."

Hermione was a bit taken aback at his story as she had nearly forgotten all about that incident, but it seemed to make enough sense.

"You're forgiven. Really, that seems so long ago it hardly matters anymore."

"How did you get hurt anyway? What did you want me to help you with?"

Hermione looked across the black lake, admiring the way the wind rippled small waves on the surface that the moon reflected into her eyes.

"I wanted out." She said simply. "The gate was enchanted to keep me in, and I freaked out a bit too when I saw you. I forgot about the gate and grabbed it fairly frantically. Anyway, it blasted me back into a tree and I lost consciousness for a few days. It wasn't too bad. I honestly don't remember much."

"Oh wow. Hermione, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It's fine, really."

"You're not a prisoner here still are you?"

"I don't think so. It was before my father had told me everything, so I think he was just trying to keep me from leaving before he could tell me." Hermione shrugged, dipping her foot into the water and making small splashes.

"Draco was very upset that you had been hurt." Sid said, glancing over at her to gauge a reaction.

"Hm." Hermione said simply.

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell me anything about him, are you?"

"I'm guessing you're not either." Hermione said teasingly at him.

"Fair point. I guess me and Draco's history isn't one that is horrible. We've known each other for quite some time, I'd say since we were eleven or so. I used to come here and take schooling lessons here in the summer with him."

"Schooling lessons? Why would you both need that? You were home schooled and Draco went to Hogwarts."

"It wasn't your average schooling. It was taught by Alecto Carrow, who was maybe twenty five at the time. He taught us dark magic. Stuff you can't learn from your mother in home schooling or from a place like Hogwarts. Draco and I didn't like each other from the start. He hated it that I was better liked on his own home turf than he was with the other five kids that were taught with us. That's my best guess anyway. It started with small childish rivalries, and silly quarrels here and there. I guess it was just some sort of deep embedded childhood dislike. I can't really explain it. Plus, I was much more naturally skilled in the dark arts than Draco was. I guess he just wasn't as passionate about it as I am."

Hermione understood the childhood enemy deal, and she even got that it was hard to let go of that as one got older. What she didn't like was that Sid used the word _passionate_ to describe the dark arts. It was unnerving to be alone on dark unknown grounds, by a dark lake, with a death eater who had a passion for the dark arts. Sid even seemed to look more menacing without the glow of the ballroom around him. Hermione wanted to leave. Immediately.

She began to stand, but Sid caught her arm and pulled her back down.

"Let go." She said fiercely. She hated that she'd been man handled by people all evening. It was even more annoying to have it happen now, when she wanted nothing more than to leave the dark lake's shore.

He obliged immediately, dropping her arm. But he had put Hermione back into a sitting position.

"Sorry, but I thought it was implied that if I shared my back story with Draco, you'd share yours."

Hermione thought this seemed a rational statement, as she had all but implied that this was the case. He placed his hand over hers and Hermione felt the same warm, comforting feeling she had before inside. This time however, she was not in a hot ballroom, and she was no longer under the influence of alcohol. Sid seemed to be having some sort of effect on her, and Hermione wasn't sure she liked it. She took mental note to look into it later. However, Sid regained his light expression and Hermione felt a bit at ease once again.

"Oh right, yes. Um well there isn't much to say really. Draco's hated me his entire life. He's always thought I was a mudblood, called me so to my face on numerous occasions. We've always been enemies. But he's taken care of me this summer so far. We're no longer fighting, and things seemed to be going well."

"Uh oh. Past tense."

"Yes. Now things…are different, I think."

"How so?" Sid asked.

"I'm not sure." Hermione said her body seemed to move closer to his as she had spoken, but she was unsure of how that occurred. She certainly hadn't remembered moving. Sid took his hand off of hers and the night suddenly became chilled once again. He mind was no longer clouded. She felt strange. "I don't really want to talk about it, Sid. Can we go back inside?" Hermione said quickly, feeling uncomfortable.

"Wait, I'm not done with-" But Sid was cut off by Draco striding toward them for the second time that evening. Hermione lost all anger she had had at him earlier in the evening and stood up quickly, eager for his prescience, regardless of if she could have it for the rest of her life or not. She just knew it felt good to have him here now. She was scared; she was sure that if Draco hadn't shown up, Sid wouldn't have let her leave. She was weary of the effect he was beginning to have on her.

"Draco!" She said suddenly, moving towards his side.

"Hermione, what are you doing out here? I was looking everywhere for you. Everyone has left."

"Not quite everyone." Sid said darkly, obviously upset that Draco had interrupted.

"Oh I beg to differ. Let me show you the way out." Draco said pointing in the distance toward the front gate.

"You were never good with manners, Draco." Sid said, disgustedly.

He then was brought back to his charming attitude he had earlier with Hermione as he turned to her. He made to reach for her hand to kiss it goodbye, but Hermione quickly withdrew hers behind her back. She didn't want him touching her hand again. She wasn't sure how, but that seemed to effect her worse when he did so. She'd need to look in the library to see if something was going on with that. Until then, best to stay away from his hands. Draco did not miss this movement and looked at her curiously.

"Well, Hermione it was a pleasure spending time in your beautiful company tonight. I'll see you in a month at Hogwarts." He smiled at her and Hermione nearly melted again. He had such a nice smile when he wanted to, but it still could not shake from her the creepy feeling she had.

With that he turned abruptly and moved into the darkness.

"What the hell was that?" Draco turned to her and asked, the moment Sid left.


	12. The Mood Ring

**Chapter Twelve: The Mood Ring**

"Wha…what was what?" Hermione stuttered. She was experience a loss of words to describe what had just happened.

"Really, Hermione? Really? You ignore me all night, you run off with Sidney Cartwright of all people, and you leave your own party for the entirety of two hours!"

"Two…two hours?" Hermione asked, sure she had heard him incorrectly.

"Yeah, you stormed out of the room and I followed you out but you disappeared. I looked for you for hours. I even looked out here for you and you weren't there. Then everyone left and I did a double check of the entire manor and when I came out here again you were sitting by the lake with him. What the hell is this all about?"

"Draco." Hermione said with a quiver in her voice.

"What?" Draco asked suddenly concerned. "What happened?"

"Draco, I was only out here with Sid for twenty minutes…tops."

Draco took both his hands and placed them on her shoulders, turning her so he could examine her face more fully. She was ghostly pale, and there was a glow on her brow that matched the heat of her skin.

"Where is your cloak?" Draco asked quickly.

"My-my cloak?" Hermione asked confusedly. She turned her head and looked on the ground around her. She had had her cloak with her all evening, but now it was nowhere to be found.

"Hermione, you're burning up. I need you to come inside."

"Okay." Hermione said, complying in her confused state.

She didn't even care anymore about Draco and Astoria. She was so consumed with confusion at being around Sidney that she no longer could bother with it. She didn't understand how she could have been alone with him for two hours.

Draco led Hermione up the grassy hill and into the Manor. When they got to the stairs Hermione's knees became weak and the temperature of her skin felt like it was on fire. Draco simply scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the three flights of stairs to the room she had been staying in. When they reached the top he wasn't even out of breath, and Hermione admired that he was in such great physical shape.

Draco kicked open the door and laid Hermione down on her bed.

"Splinky!" Draco said suddenly, and a house elf appeared by his feet.

"Yes master?"

"I need you to undress Hermione and put her in some pajamas, preferably something that will keep her cool. I'll be back in a moment."

Draco left the room to a slight protest from Hermione to explain, and walked down the hall into the bathroom. He grabbed a good sized porcelain bowl from below and filled it with icy cold water from the tap. He found a simple white wash cloth, threw it over his shoulder, and walked back to Hermione's room with the bowl. She was dressed in small pajama shorts and a tank top when he returned.

"Is there anything else Master?" The house elf asked, bowing deeply.

"No thank you Splinky, you may go now."

With a pop, the elf disapparated and Draco was left alone with a confused Hermione.

"Draco what's going on?" She asked with a hint of fear behind her eyes.

"I'm not sure to be honest." He answered, as he dipped the wash cloth in the cold water and wrung it out. He slowly pressed the cloth to her forehead while she lay on the bed. "Tell me what happened with Sid. Please, don't leave anything out."

Hermione told Draco about meeting Sid and how she felt when he touched her. The warm cloudy feeling he left over her, as if she was in a dream and everything felt like a good idea, no matter what it was. Then she relayed to him about leaving the party and leading Sid out of the manor toward the lake. She remembered not really knowing where she was going or having a destination in mind until she was already at the lake. As she talked, Draco placed the cloth on her exposed areas of skin, letting her body cool off. Hermione tried to ignore the fact that he was so close to her.

"I feel better now though. I mean, I felt great when he had his hands on me, not a care in the world." Draco gave her a dark look, but she continued. "I would have gone anywhere in the world with him, it's such a scary thought now. Then I felt sick and hot after he left, like he took that great feeling with him. But I feel uneasy around him, Draco. I don't like the way he has this effect on me, and it can't be hormones. I mean he's good looking, but he's not _that_ good looking."

Draco smirked at this statement.

"You feel better now though, you say? When exactly did you start to feel better?"

"Um, when Splinky changed me. I felt better immediately."

Draco stood up quickly and searched through the dirty clothes bin grabbing her dress out of it and examining it closely. Hermione watched him from a distance as he ran his fingers along the fabric and again as he scanned his wand over the dress murmuring some spells under his breath. After awhile he threw the dress back in the bin and sat back down on the bed by Hermione. They sat in silence for a few moments while Draco's eyes wandered the room as if searching for something.

"Were you wearing any jewelry tonight Hermione?" Draco asked suddenly.

"What? No. I haven't worn any jewelry since we removed that anklet. I'm not very fond of the stuff anymore now that I've got that off. Why?" Hermione asked, but she followed his gaze and it gave her all the answers she needed.

A small ring was placed on the bed side table. It was a simple gold ring, no designs or engravings on the sides. Draco reached over and put it in his hands, examining it closely.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, sitting up in the bed to get a closer look at the ring.

"A mood ring."

Hermione actually laughed out loud at this.

"A mood ring? Those silly things muggles have that change color and supposedly tell you what mood you're in?"

"Not quite." Draco said handing the ring to Hermione who held it in her palm. "It's a small bit of dark magic actually. Almost like the imperius curse, but less severe. You place the ring on a person's finger and it becomes invisible to them immediately until it is taken off by another. The ring doesn't have any bearing on a person's emotions itself, but when a bewitcher puts their hands on the person wearing the ring, they then have the ability to alter a person's mood based on their own wishes."

Hermione could hardly believe what she was hearing. Sid had placed a ring on her when he met her to alter her emotions about him. It was too unreal to process.

"But Draco, why? Why would he do that? I'm sure I would have liked him alright by himself. Why would he need to alter my mood about him?"

"Maybe because he's not that great of a person to begin with. Hermione, he _loves_ the Dark Arts. Infatuated with them, ever since he was a kid. I didn't like him immediately, there was something not right about him. I mean when you're a kid, you're just supposed to be a kid, you don't care about dark magic. But he loved it, thrived on it. I didn't like him from day one because of it."

Hermione was now hearing the second version of the same story, and she believed Draco more than Sid on this point. She wasn't sure when Sid put the ring on her, but she remembered the feeling of unease she got all on her own at his mention of pride at having the dark mark, and his passion for the dark arts.

"I can see that." Hermione said, suddenly ashamed at herself for having been pulled to him so quickly. She was sure now that everything she felt for Sid had been her own feelings until she'd left the ball room. After that, things seemed to be a blur until she reached the lake. She wondered where her cloak went, and what had happened during that period of time.

She looked at Draco, whose face read that he was thinking the same thing.

"I'll have the elves search the grounds for your cloak. If we can find where it's located we might have a better idea about what's going on." Draco said, and Hermione nodded at his words as she was at a loss as to what to say. "In the mean time I want you to stay away from Sid. I suggest you tell your father about it, but good luck getting him to listen, Sid is a bit of a favorite of his. You probably won't have to see him again until we go back to Hogwarts, but just be weary Hermione. Who introduced you to him in the first place?"

"Pansy Parkinson." Hermione said smirking at Draco. "Do you think she knew what he was going to do?"

"Pansy? Nah. She's amused by anyone who is handsome, and really deep down she's not into that kind of dark arts stuff anyway. I know for a fact she doesn't know the extent to which Sid is involved in things like that."

"Good, because I rather like her." Hermione said simply.

"This is the same Pansy Parkinson that made fun of you for six straight years of your life, right? We are talking about the same one?"

Hermione laughed at his comment.

"Yes Draco, the very same. And I'm sitting on my bed having a civilized conversation about my well being and safety to the very same Draco Malfoy who made fun of me for six straight years of my life as well. I wouldn't exactly say that people change, but I will say that circumstances do."

Draco smirked at her teasing.

"You may have a point."

"I always have a point."

The two sat in silence for awhile, letting the cool breeze from the open balcony doors sweep into the room and relax them.

"You said earlier that I ignored you all night." Hermione said as she looked down, picking at a loose thread on the bed spread.

"Because you did."

"Yes." Hermione said unable to meet the gaze that she knew Draco was sending her. "I saw you with Astoria Greengrass."

"Oh, that." Draco said, sounding a bit ashamed.

Hermione looked up at him and he stared back at her from the side of the bed.

"Yes, that." Hermione said simply. "I talked to Pansy about it. I know about the whole…marriage thing…the whole inevitability of it all. I guess I'm just upset you never told me. I mean I know I'm probably just some girl to mess around with until you have to get married to her and all, but I think I deserved to know."

"Hermione…you're not just someone to mess around with! You aren't!" Draco said standing up at the incredulity of her words.

Hermione still did not look convinced. Draco paced the room, desperate for her to understand how he felt.

"Do you know how long I've watched you from a distance? Since the first time you stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. I've always admired your wit, bravery, and beauty. Always. You have no idea how upset I was when I found out you were a muggle born. I knew I was never to associate with mudblood's, there always has been a set path in my life, and you were never to cross it. When I found out you were a pureblood, that you were the Dark Lord's daughter…well, it was the first time I ever allowed myself to hope that I could get to know you, to just be around you, and to talk to you. I never even thought I'd be able to kiss you. This whole…marriage thing…it's required by your father's law. I have to go through with it under his orders. But does that mean you are just some fling in the meantime? Of course not! Hermione I feel very, _very _strongly about you. I always have. It's important that you know that."

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. Was it possible that Draco Malfoy felt the same way about her that she felt about him? The longing from a distance, the hatred at the inevitability that they could never be together, coming from different worlds. Now they were in the same world. They were in a new life together. A dark life. Hermione could not express how happy his words made her, she could only smile and hold out her hand toward him.

He took it and he sat on the bed across from her, their hands intertwined.

"I'm very happy with you Draco." She said finally, blushing slightly. "This entire new life is…confusing…but I'm happy I get to share it with you."

"I am too." Draco said smiling at her.

"Let's take it slow though, okay?" Hermione said taking a deep breath. "I have a lot of things to figure out, and until I do, you're still the enemy and so am I."

Draco nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation.

"I don't love her. I don't even like her, you know." Draco said sincerely, referring to Astoria.

"I know. Pansy told me. I get it. But if we're going to do this…no more touching her until your twenty fifth birthday okay? Or until I make some sort of decision about all of this. I can't handle seeing you with her."

"Of course. I'll let Astoria know that our game is over. I promise."

"Good." Hermione smiled at him and turned his hand over in hers, examining his palm.

"You should get some sleep." Draco said finally. "You've been through a lot today."

"I supposed I have. Can we do something fun tomorrow?"

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, maybe you could surprise me."

Draco laughed at this.

"Okay, that sounds good." He said, as he watched her pull back the sheets of her bed and throw herself inside. She turned her back to him as she lay down.

"Goodnight Draco." She mumbled from the bed.

"Goodnight Hermione." Draco said as he walked over to the bed and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione turned in bed to face him, but he was already out the door. She was left alone to bask in the happiness that Draco brought her.


	13. The Fallout

**Chapter Thirteen: The Fallout**

The day after the party, Hermione woke in the late morning to a beam of sunlight sprawled on her bed. She smiled to herself, admiring her large room and the comfortableness of it all. As much as she'd hate to admit it to anyone, she really loved staying at the Malfoy Manor, and being close to her father. It was odd to think that there were only two weeks before her return to Hogwarts, and she felt more at home here than she had anywhere else in her entire life.

A knock on the door made her sit up in her bed.

"Come in."

"Breakfast!" Draco said, coming in through the double doors, beaming at her with a tray in hand. Hermione could not control the butterflies that erupted in her stomach at seeing him again. He was dressed in muggle clothing, something Hermione had only seen him in once before. He had on dark blue jeans, and a forest green fitted t-shirt which stuck to his well formed body perfectly. He was incredibly handsome with his bright blonde hair sticking up and down around his face. Hermione smiled, remembering how he used to slick it back when they were younger. It looked so much better now.

"Breakfast? You mean lunch." She replied to his comment.

"Yes, of course. You did sleep quite late. It's almost noon. While you were off in dream land, I managed to eat breakfast, go for a run, take a shower, give a report to your father on classified information mind you, and stop by the ministry for a small task. Just thought I'd throw that all in there to make you feel a bit lazy."

Hermione picked up the pillow next to her and threw it in his direction, but he side stepped it easily.

"You're a jerk." She said, smiling.

"Indeed I am."

"What are we doing today? You promised me something fun."

"I did, didn't I?" Draco said purposefully being vague.

"Well? Tell me!" Hermione said anxiously, as he set the breakfast tray down in front of her and she began nibbling on some toast.

"And ruin a good surprise? No way. I'll tell you when you meet me outside the front door in an hour. In the meantime I have a few things for you to do."

"Excuse me? I don't think you have any sort of authority to tell me what to do Mr. Malfoy."

"Ha! I couldn't order you to do anything even if I tried. You're a stubborn one. Take these as mere suggestions then. First, eat. Then get dressed. Wear some long pants preferably, and grab a jacket, no witch clothes, but grab your wand. Then I need you to go downstairs, your father has just arrived and I told him you want to speak to him."

"I do?"

"Yes, about last night. Sid."

Hermione had almost forgotten.

"Which reminds me," he said quickly, retrieving a bundled mass of clothing from being his back. "We found your cloak."

"You did? Where?" Hermione asked.

"Just outside the grounds."

"Outside the grounds?" Hermione was confused. Why would Sid take her off Malfoy property? And why would he need to do it without her remembering?

"There is no evidence that you yourself went off the grounds, but your cloak was definitely hanging on a tree branch just outside the front gate."

"How do you know he didn't take me off the grounds?"

"Easy. Your father still has you under some kind of spell that keeps you from leaving. You wouldn't have been able to go past the fence property line." At the look of betrayal in Hermione's eyes, Draco continued. "He has promised to take it off should you wish to leave of course."

"Oh I doubt that!" Hermione said angrily. "He promised I was free to go when I pleased. He said that right when he told me he was my father! Why wouldn't he remove that then?"

"You'll have to ask him Hermione. Speaking of which, you're supposed to meet with him in fifteen minutes, he's waiting in the dining room."

Hermione was still visibly upset and Draco could tell. He walked over to the bed and sat beside her.

"Sid didn't do anything horrible to you last night besides control your mood it seems, but it's possible he erased some of your memory although that's yet to be proved. I had Splinky run a full physical on you while you were asleep this morning. You don't seem to be injured physically in any way. I'm not sure what he's up to Hermione, but I promise I'll find out, no matter what. We'll find out together."

Hermione nodded, but something still seemed to be bothering her.

"If it makes you feel any better about the whole thing, your father is allowing you off the grounds today with me."

"Really? We're going outside?" Hermione said, pushing her mood with her father out of her mind.

"Only if you get dressed and come downstairs." He said smiling at her as she ripped the blankets off of her and ran inside her massive closet shutting the door.

"I'll see you downstairs in a minute!" Draco said from the other side of the door.

Hermione peeked her head out of the closet quickly.

"Draco, wait!" She said, walking back out, coming to stand beside him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said softly.

Hermione reached up on her toes, wrapping her arms around Draco's back and pulling him in for a soft kiss. She felt wonderful, just being near him, but to touch him in this quick way was heaven. Her entire body relaxed, but her heart raced just knowing she was kissing Draco Malfoy. She pulled away quick, and before he could utter another word she was back inside her closet with the door shut.

Draco stood there for a moment longer, reaching his hand up to his lips and touching them softly. He smirked to himself, and turned to exit her room.

Hermione pulled on some light blue jeans and a pale pink tank top which fit her nicely. She also grabbed a light black leather jacket for later in the day, in case they were out late. She put on some simple black converse, and exited the closet.

"Miss Hermione!" A house elf appeared beside her and she gasped in surprise. "I is sorry to interrupt, but your father wishes to speak to you now."

"Oh!" She said, grabbing her wand on the way out the door. "Yes, of course. Thank you."

Hermione rushed down the flights of stairs, and when she reached the bottom she pushed open the dining room table doors. Inside, she found Draco speaking in a low voice to her father, who was sitting at the head of the table listening intently.

They both looked up when she entered, and her father made his always best attempt at a real smile. She felt as if he had been so unhappy for so long that he just simply forgot how to smile correctly. Or maybe he just never smiled in his entire life.

"Hermione, dear. How are you feeling? Did you have a good time last night?"

"I'll be outside." Draco said, bowing to her father and exiting without another word.

Hermione was taken aback at his departure, but assumed he was leaving so Hermione to talk to her father alone.

"Yes, thank you for the party. It was nice to get to know everyone."

"Good to hear it. Draco says you have something you wish to discuss with me."

Hermione thought about telling him about Sid and everything that happened last night, but she decided to wait until she had all the details. Besides, she was sure Draco was just filling him in on that. Instead, she decided to talk to him about something else. She pulled back the chair beside him and sat down.

"I was talking to Pansy Parkinson last night. She was telling me about all of these arranged marriages you have going on."

Voldemort barked out what she assumed was a laugh.

"This is what you wished to discuss with me, Hermione?"

"It's just that I don't agree with it."

"Well, I never asked for your opinion." He said coldly.

Hermione was very much reminded in this instant that her father was not just her father. He was Lord Voldemort, darkest most evil person alive.

"So, you're allowing me to go out with Draco today?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. Draco is a trusted death eater. I'm sure he is capable of keeping you out of trouble and safe. I trust him. Is that okay with you? You don't have to go if you don't feel like it."

"No!" Hermione said a bit too eagerly. "No, I very much want to go out with Draco today."

"I see." Voldemort said, tapping his fingers lightly on the table.

"What?"

"I see why you are upset about my marriage law now."

Hermione was unsure of what to say. He caught her in a corner. It would be stupid to refute it now.

"I very much like him Father."

"Hm." He said, seeming to think to himself for a bit. "The problem is he is already taken, and I have someone else in line for you to wed yourself."

"What? WHO?" Hermione said standing suddenly.

"Sidney Cartwright. I heard you two met last night and that it went rather well. He thinks very highly of you, and he is one of my best death eaters. I think you two would make a perfect match. Much more so than you and Draco."

"Father no! Absolutely not. Anyone but him! You have no idea what he did to me last night!"

Her father waved his hand dismissively.

"Yes, yes. Draco was just filling me in. I think you're both overreacting. Draco especially, seeing as the two have never gotten along. Sid is a fine gentleman."

"Then how did my cloak get outside of the grounds?" Hermione demanded as her anger began increasing.

"It was windy last night Hermione. I'm sure it just blew away when you were outside with him by the lake and you lost track of time. It sounds like you had a perfectly fine evening with him. He would make a very suitable husband and great possible successor should anything happen to me, although I doubt that will ever occur. I've already arranged it Hermione."

"What happens if I don't want to Marry Sid?" She said defiantly.

"Then you will die Hermione. I've got curses on every pureblood loyalist to me. They all have to go through with it. You included. I can only make so many exceptions for my daughter!"

"I can't believe you would just-" Hermione started, but was cut off by her father again.

"Oh, and I was also thinking more about the mission I proposed for you earlier when I first brought you here. Have you thought more about where your loyalties lie?"

"They're moving further and further away from you." Hermione whispered angrily under her breath.

"I will not tolerate words like that Hermione! You are my daughter and I'm not making you pick sides so you have a bit more flexibility than most, but I will not let you blatantly disrespect me to me face!" Voldemort was yelling now, and the glass that encased the grandfather clock exploded across from them, but Hermione did not flinch. She was too upset. First an arranged marriage to a guy who she was not in love with, who she was sure was trying to harm her, and then this. Then this stupid mission he wanted her to take on.

"What is the mission Father?" She asked tensely, never moving an inch from her standing position.

"I want you to mess with Potter and his friend. The other one he hangs around with."

"Ron." Hermione said whispering his name.

"Yes, that one. You don't have to be on my side Hermione. Or give information to me about the order that I know you're incapable of giving anyway. But I want you to tear Ron and Harry Potter apart. They're friendship is what keeps Potter strong. You are already living a new life Hermione. You might as well be out of the picture anyway. But I need you to stay in the little trio you have formed with them. But slowly break them apart until Potter feels utterly alone. Sid of course will be there to help you as he's attending Hogwarts with you. It will give you a chance to get to know him better, to see he's not a bad guy."

Hermione needed to get out of the room, and quickly. Her entire head was going to explode, she felt tears forming around her eyes and her stomach felt sick. This was not her father; this was a monster with no heart. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never expected Voldemort to change or be a better person, and she never expected him to get over wanting to kill her best friend. But to not listen to her requests and warnings about Sid, and to blatantly disregard her friendship with her best friends regardless of who they were was something else entirely. What he was really doing was disregarding her, and that hurt the most.

She turned without another word and exited the dining room. Before she shut the door she heard her father yell over to her.

"Think about it, at least. You'll find I can be very…persuasive."

Hermione shut the door on his voice and walked outside on the front steps. Tears were flowing freely down her face and she took in the vast green lawn before her. She had a desire to run, and to keep running until she couldn't any more. She wanted to escape everything.

As these thoughts were coursing through her mind, a loud rumble reached her ears and what appeared to be a muggle motorcycle screeched up the path and skidded to a halt at the base of the steps. The rider kicked the stand up and pulled the helmet off his head. Draco Malfoy shook his blonde hair out of his face and smiled brilliantly up at her from the riding seat. He reached behind him and pulled out a smaller helmet from behind him.

"Want a ride?" He said smirking up at her. His face faltered when he saw hers was soaked in tears. "What happened? Hermione, are you okay?"

She couldn't speak. Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute, and her desire to start running and to keep running was increasing.

"Never mind. Hop on. I'll get you out of here. What you need is a long, high speed ride, right out of this. Come on." He threw up the helmet to her and she caught it, running down the steps as she pulled it over her head.

Hermione dismissed her fear of anything that moved too fast and jumped easily on the back of the bike, pulling both of her arms tightly around Draco's perfect mid section. She already felt better.

He kicked the bike into gear and they raced off. Hermione grabbed tighter to his body and he let out a yelp of joy from in front of her and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She was scared to death, but the cool breeze that flew past her on the hot summer day gave her exactly the liberating mood she needed.

The feeling increased tenfold when they passed the gate of the Malfoy Manor and they were finally free from marriage laws, controlling father's, responsibilities, and the real world. Hermione let out a happy yell of her own and Draco pushed up the bike and they took off even faster than they had before.

"Everything will be okay Hermione! I promise!" Draco yelled from the front of the bike.

In that moment, Hermione believed him with her entire being, and she pulled him closer as the wind rushed past her.


	14. The End of Summer

**Chapter Fourteen: The End of Summer**

It had been over an hour since they had escaped the confines of the Malfoy Manor, riding off on the freedom the motorcycle gave them. They were now cruising off road, and over grassy hills somewhere in the country. Hermione had enjoyed the liberating feeling of the wind rushing past her for the first half hour, but now her fear of fast moving objects was back so she was pleased when Draco stopped the bike and got off.

"Need a hand?" He asked her, as he pulled off his own helmet. Draco used both his hands to pick her up by her waist to safely land her on solid ground again.

"Thanks." Hermione said, a bit out of breath. She pulled her helmet off as well and was immediately taken aback at the scenery before her.

They seemed to be at the coast because she could hear waves crashing in the distance. However, Hermione sensed that they were elevated somehow and had her suspicions confirmed as she took a few paces to her left up a small hill and gasped at the large cliffs that they were standing on top of.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Draco asked, suddenly coming up behind her.

"I love it! This is perfect Draco!"

"I'm glad you think so." He said, as he swooped down to place a soft kiss on her cheek, then left to go back to the bike once more.

Hermione tore her eyes away from the scene and walked the short way back to the motorcycle where Draco now seemed to be digging into a pack that was nestled on the back end.

"I bet you're wondering why I brought you out here." He said.

"A bit."

"Well it was to get you to fall hopelessly for me."

Hermione laughed at this.

"You wish."

"I do." He said, gazing at her intently.

Hermione was unsure what to say to this so she placed her helmet on the ground and walked over to the bag he was digging in.

"But seriously, I thought we'd just emerge ourselves in the last nice summer day we might have and enjoy a quiet little picnic."

He pulled out a small wicker basket and a blanket from his pouch and walked back up the tiny hill toward the cliffs edge.

There, he spread out the blanket and sat down on it, placing the wicker basket next to him and motioning for Hermione to join him. She found herself unable to move at first as she took in his perfect hair blowing in the slight wind that whipped itself up and over the cliffs. She shivered for a second, then grabbed her black jacket from the bag and threw it over herself as she laid down on the blanket.

"So where did you learn to ride a motorcycle like that? I thought those were just muggle things." She teased at him.

"As I said before when we went horse riding _Granger,_" he said, regaining his pompous attitude. He began opening a bottle of white wine and extracting two glasses. "All rich people like the same things, wizard or muggle: horses, sailing, wine, fast cars, and fast bikes."

"There's the old Malfoy I once knew." She teased, and accepted a glass of wine from him.

"He's still in there lurking somewhere. I'm sure you'll see much more of him when we get back to school." He smirked at her and she pushed him playfully.

"So, what are we eating?"

"Okay, now don't laugh. I prepared all of this myself. No magic, and no house elves." He said, suddenly looking serious.

"Really?"

"Yes, Granger. I'm capable of doing simple tasks."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him unbelieving.

"It's the truth! Although…I mean, I've never actually made my own food before, so this might be a disaster. Hence the no laughing thing, but I wanted this to be an authentic picnic for you and that generally means packing your own food. So, promise? No laughing?"

"Promise." Hermione said smiling at him. She thought it was sweet of him to go through the effort of packing a lunch, seeing as he'd never had to really lift his finger for something so simple ever in his life.

"Okay, well first we've got appetizers. I baked some crackers, and seriously did you know how easy that was? Pretty easy actually. The only things is I burnt them. So I brought some nice cheese that the house elves pre-made to mask the whole vileness of it all."

Draco pulled out a plate with black crumbly things on top and set it down in front of her. Hermione got up from her potion to sit and examine them more fully.

"Oh. Wow." Was all she could manage to say, but her eyes did brighten up a bit when she saw the other plate he pulled out full of different assortments of cheese.

"I brought some grapes from our small vineyard too that weren't going to be used for fermentation." He said, pulling out a string of dark purple grapes.

"It all looks great Draco." She said a bit too earnestly. Draco's skeptical glace caught hers and she elaborated. "I mean the crackers are…well they're a bit of a disaster, but I think it's very sweet that you tried."

Draco smiled at her comment, looking far from offended.

They both grabbed a burnt cracker and a slice of cheese.

"Ready to try my masterpiece?" Draco asked jokingly.

Hermione nodded and they both bit in. Hermione chewed hers politely although on the inside she was nearly dying. The burnt taste was overwhelming and tiny pieces of the cracker were falling down her throat making her want to cough. Luckily Draco saved her from commenting on his culinary skills by spitting out his own crumbled dark mess of a cracker on the grass.

"That's just fowl!" He said sneering at the plate in disgust.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, as the entire thing was entirely too cute in her eyes.

"Those weren't the exact words I was going to use, but you did sum it up well." She said, managing to swallow the last of her cracker and wash it down with some wine.

"I promise the rest is better."

And it was. Draco had made a delicious stir fry to go along with their appetizer which he managed to keep warm through a spell. The entire thing was steamy and spicy, and Hermione didn't hold back in complimenting it more than a few times to boost Draco's confidence after the cracker debacle.

They talked about non trivial things as they ate, teasing each other in a flirtatious matter as they did. They both were truly enjoying themselves even as the sun dipped down in the sky.

"Seems like we only have a few more hours of daylight left Miss Hermione. I promised your father I'd have you back before dark."

Hermione's displeasure at hearing this brought her face into a downcast position.

"We still have a half hour or so before we need to head back though, and I brought something I've never tried before for dessert. I was hoping you could teach me how to make it."

"What is it?" Hermione asked as he reached into the bag and pulled out three items.

"S'mores!" He exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically.

Hermione just stared at him.

"That American thing?"

"No! The muggle thing! You know...where they take these weird biscuit things and put them in between the chocolate and this weird white thing. I read about it in a book! Now we just need to start a small fire!"

Hermione thought she might die, and she only wished she had a camera. Draco's face was priceless. He had on an amazingly perfect goofy smile. He looked like a child who was so impressed with himself because he could relate to the grownups somehow. However, this time it was wizard raised Draco showing off his muggle skills to Hermione, and now it was time to break his little heart and tell him that American muggles don't have all the same things that British muggles have. However, the look on Draco's face was just too perfect to break, so Hermione knowing enough about what smores were from watching American television, although never having had one herself, took the ingredients from him with a smile.

"Alright, start us a fire and I'll show you what to do."

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Draco were sitting on the blanket with sticks, as they roasted their second marshmallows on the tiny fire Draco's conjured in front of them.

"So, I guess we better talk about the ugly events." Draco said, breaking the silence.

"Oh. I guess we can't just pretend they never happened. Although, I did enjoy a bit of a break from it all today, thank you." Hermione said, and she smiled over at Draco.

"What did you father say to you?" Draco asked as he slipped his marshmallow onto a graham cracker with chocolate.

"I told him about Sid, and of course as you said he didn't believe me."

"Well, that's not a huge surprise. I figured he would. This just means we have to be extra careful around him by ourselves."

"Yeah." Hermione said, making another smore.

"Did he say anything else?" Draco asked her.

Hermione didn't want to tell him about Sid and her mission. It was all too horrible to face, let alone repeat it.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, looking concerned. "You can tell me."

Hermione took a deep breath and stared over the cliffs to the waves breaking down below.

"He wants me to do a mission."

"What kind?" Draco asked interested.

"It's horrible...he wants me to break up my friends Draco! To tear Ron from Harry so Harry feels utterly alone and easier to manipulate. How can he ask me to do that? To my best friend! I couldn't, not for anything. And, Sid. He's arranged for me to marry Sid." She said finally, wiping some stray tears from her face.

Draco was silent for a bit before finally speaking.

"I see." He said tensely.

Hermione's heart was racing. She didn't know how he'd react but she didn't expect him to be calm like this. Maybe he thought she was okay with it.

"Draco, I don't want to. You know I don't. He scares me, and I don't think he's who he says he is. I think he's up to something. My father won't listen to me! He thinks he's a great match and when I told him I didn't want Sid that I wanted you, he just ignored me and-" Hermione stopped abruptly keenly aware that she just blurted out loud to Draco that she'd rather marry him.

Of course she'd never really thought that far. For now, she really just wanted to date Draco and spend time with him. But if they'd both have to marry a pureblood by the time they were twenty five, then Hermione was sure that she'd want it to be Draco out of anyone else she knew.

"Hermione." Draco said softly, placing his roasting stick down and grabbing her hands in his. He looked as if he was about to say something to her, but couldn't find the words. Instead he moved closer and kissed her softly.

It was exactly what Hermione needed in that moment. She needed him to be near and for him to reinforce that he felt the same way she felt about him. The kiss said everything. It was safe, but at the same time passionate. His lips moved perfectly against hers applying the perfect amount of pressure. She made the first move to slip her tongue against his and he responded by slowly climbing on top of her and kissing her more fiercely. He kept an arm propped up to keep his weight off her and the other he placed in her hair.

Many minutes later they finally broke apart and Hermione looked up to admire the way the glow of the fire played on Draco's face. The sun was beginning to set, and the light from the fire and the sun reflected perfectly on him.

"I want to ask you something." Draco said breathing heavily still. "I know you have…a lot going on right now, and I know we have enormous obstacles ahead of us. But I was hoping you would be my girlfriend, if you'd like to of course. Even if in the long run we can never be together I just would like to have you now. Just to know that you were mine at least once."

Hermione smiled up at him and kissed him once more.

"Yes." She whispered.

Draco smiled down at her before lifting himself up to a standing position and helping her up as well.

"We need to get out of here. Fast. It's getting dark." He said smirking at her.

She groaned.

"Can't we get out of here slow? For one, I hate going fast, I mean it was great as an escape and all, but now I'm keenly aware of how fast we'd be going. And two, why must we rush to get back to a place that only makes us miserable?" She asked pouting at him.

"Because, if we don't go fast we won't make it back on time." Draco said, packing up the blanket and basket and putting out the fire with a simple water spell.

"Fine." Hermione grumbled under her breath.

"Aw, Hermione. Don't be like that. Didn't you have a good day?"

"I did. It was perfect." She said managing a small smile at him. "Thank you."

"Only the best for my girlfriend." He said gazing smugly at her, as he put on his helmet and straddled the bike. "Of course we can't be public at school, or at the manor for that matter. Well, anywhere I guess. But, at least we'll know we're together, and that's all that matters."

"Agreed." She said as she put her helmet on and climbed on the bike after him. The sun was nearly setting over the water as she gazed back at their perfect picnic spot. She took a deep breath before she yelled over to him.

"Step on it!"

And Draco took off into the dusk.

…

…

…

Hermione's eyes were shut from the moment they left their picnic area. She feared the fast motions of the bike, and she was entirely too sure that Draco was not going the required speed limit.

Since her eyes were closed tightly, it made sense that she didn't see the flash of blue light and the spell that caused the bike to crash. The light seemed to come from the right side of the forest on either side of them, as if someone was waiting to ambush them on their way back. She felt herself lifted from the seat but she kept holding tight to Draco as they flew through the air.

At the last moment before impact, Draco and Hermione could hold on together no longer and they split apart. The magic in them both, prevented them from landing too harshly. Hermione even seemed to have felt her first bounce to the ground to the consistency of a mattress, but she assumed her spastic magic couldn't keep her harm free forever, and she felt the second and final landing in its full force.

Hermione was sure her left ankle was broken, as a sharp stinging pain was coming near the area. She reached up shakily to pull her helmet, and as she did she felt warm liquid on her hands. She was bleeding on the right side of her face. Her head began swimming, and her mind was willing her body to not pass out until she found Draco.

Hermione had no time to register what happened.

"Draco!" She yelled as loud as she could, but it tended to come out only in a hoarse whisper.

"Mione." A groggy voice said from her right. Draco's magic had kept him alive too. He seemed to have landed perfectly in a pair of soft leafy bushes on the side of the road just before the gated entrance to his manor. He was only five feet from her.

"You okay?" She managed to say to him. She began crawling over to him, but sharp pains in her head stopped her from going much further.

"I'm fine, just a bit beaten up. You?"

"I don't know." She said truthfully. She wasn't sure where her bleeding was coming from and she was worried it was internal. "What happened? My eyes were shut."

"An attack." He said back.

"Sid?" She asked fearfully.

"Not sure from who, but listen we need to get out of here whoever did this must be close by. I'm going to crawl over to you, and then we can try to appara-" But Draco was interrupted by harsh yelling from the other side of the road where the light had supposedly come from.

"I said 'stop' the bike! Not throw it to the side of the road!" A familiar voice carried over to Hermione and her heart nearly stopped.

"Relax they're just death eaters."

"You don't know that! We didn't find her inside the manor, if she was on that bike and she's hurt so help me!"

"Okay, calm down Potter. I think I saw the bodies fly somewhere on the other side of the road. Wand out."

Hermione's eyes filled with fear as she stared over at Draco. Harry Potter was here, on the land just outside Draco's property, and if her ears were right Mad Eye Moody was with him as well. She could see the manor lights glowing in the distance and more shouts and sounds of slight battle coming from the other side of the gate.

"Draco." She whispered over at him frantically.

"I know." He said back just as quietly.

"Draco, you need to get out of here! Can you apparate?" She managed to say through a few spurting coughs.

"Not until I make sure you're okay. I'm not even sure if I can get my head on straight enough to apparate out of here, and I bet they put up wards." He said back, trying to stand up and come over to her.

"Draco, you know who stopped us, and you know I'll be fine. They're going to find us _both_ soon. They'll take care of me when they find me, but who knows what they'll do to you. You need to be safe. Get out of here."

Draco looked completely torn at the decision in front of him. He knew he'd be caught with her if he stayed, and he also knew he was incapable of carrying himself and her out of the situation without being noticed.

"Over here! I found them!" Mad Eye shouted, and Hermione could make out his scarred face from across the road.

"Hermione." Draco said panicking as he limped over to her from the ground and grabbed both her hands tightly.

"Go!" She whispered hoarsely.

"Please be careful. I'll contact you as soon as I can. Don't blow your cover until you've decided in full what to do, and…know that I'm yours." He said as quickly as he could.

Draco kissed her hands and looked at her one last time completely torn, before he stood up and started limping into the woods.

Hermione made she he was completely out of sight and safe before she let herself slip into unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered was Harry picking her up off the woodland floor and whispering in her ear.

"Everything's going to be okay Hermione. You're safe with us now."


	15. The Choice

**Chapter Fifteen: The Choice**

Hermione's head throbbed, and her throat was begging for water. She groaned slightly, her eyes still shut, and began to reach over to the bed side table where she knew there'd be a glass of water nearby. Since being at the Malfoy Manor she made it a routine every night to place things in her new room exactly where she'd put them in her muggle room. She had only reached over a few inches when she nearly fell off the bed.

No, that wasn't right. Her bed in the manor was at least a King size, this bed was small and the sheets suddenly felt much less expensive. Hermione threw her eyes open and looked around frantically wondering where she was. This was not the Malfoy Manor, and in a panic she quickly ripped the sheets off the small bed and began to sit up. She only got half way before her entire body ached in pain and her muscles stiffened. It was the same pain she'd experienced when she had been thrown from the motorcycle.

Just then all the memories of that night came flooding back to her. The perfect date, Draco being her boyfriend, flying in the air, being throw to the ground, Draco fleeing, Harry's voice…..

She allowed herself to quietly lie back down against the sheets as she suddenly recognized the wall paper adorning the small room. She was at number 12 grimmauld place. She heard voices and movements from downstairs, but she didn't make any moves to gravitate herself toward them. Her mind was racing.

Should she be relieved to be here? Should she be allowed to be here? She was Voldemort's daughter after all, not that anyone knew yet. She thought about her father's mission and felt disgusted. She would never accept it. She may be his daughter, and yes a part of her cared for him, but she could never turn her back on Harry and Ron. Then again, siding with Harry and Ron meant being against her father, trying to kill him. Was that what she wanted? She knew about the Nagini horcrux of course, but did that mean she had to spend the rest of her life hunting the snake down with her best friends? Killing her father? She felt as if no matter what she did, she was a traitor. She didn't belong here, or anywhere for that matter.

Hermione wished desperately she was back in her old muggle bedroom, safe and sure of herself. Suddenly in her mental vision of her old room, Draco popped up on her bed. She smiled to herself for the first time since she woke. Now the wish was perfect. Her and Draco, just safe in a room that no longer was hers. She looked down at the scrapes and bruises on her body. She wondered why no one had healed them yet. Her wand was nowhere to be found in her eye range in the small room.

Hermione slowly lifted herself off the bed. Her muscles were sore, and she wondered how long she had been unconscious for. She sifted through her drawers and found some of her clothes that she'd left in her trunk at the Manor inside. She opened the closet and sure enough, her trunk was sitting on the floor. She wondered how the order managed to find it and bring it back. She had to assume they had done it during the 'rescue' mission. After that last security debacle at the Malfoy's she doubted that they'd be able to get within a 400 foot radius of the place ever again. Security was bound to be upped.

She dug through her trunk and began to search for her wand. She successfully waded through about half of her things when the door to the room opened abruptly and two familiar voices carried themselves to her ears.

"I just want to check on her."

"We were just here before dinner, Ron. It's only been a half hour, I'm sure she's still-"

A platter clanged to the floor.

"Where did she go?" Ron said frantically.

"I'm in here!" Hermione called out of the closet, rolling her eyes, but allowing herself a smile. She pulled herself out of the closet and stood up to face her two best friends. "I can't find my wand. Have either of you seen it?"

"Hermione!" Harry yelled happily, as he reached over to give her a hug.

"Ouch! Careful! Not so hard." Hermione laughed.

"Sorry." Harry said pulling back, grinning.

Ron came over next and squeezed her a bit softer.

"We're so glad you're okay." He whispered before peeling himself off of her.

"Wow." Hermione said taking in her two friends. They looked exactly as they had only a few months prior when she'd left them at Kings Cross. But she felt as if she was looking at two different people now, like she hadn't seen them in years. A guilty stab pulled at her heart as she realized they had probably been worried sick about her for the entire summer, while she'd been friendly with Voldemort.

"Wow back." Ron said unbelievingly. "I can't believe we found you finally. We were beginning to lose hope."

"What exactly have you been doing the past two months?" Hermione questioned as she walked back over to the bed to lie down, her head was throbbing again.

"Hermione it's been nearly three months." Harry said, as the two boys pulled up chairs from the corner to sit by the bed.

"No, last time I checked it was just getting into the middle of August." She said confused.

"Yeah, but you've been out cold for about two and a half weeks. We go back to Hogwarts in two days." Ron said seriously.

"You've got to be joking." She said, sitting herself up.

"No. That's why we haven't healed all your minor injuries yet. We've been too afraid to use any magic on you. We wanted to wait until you woke up."

"Wow." She said again, her head was spinning uncomfortably. "Can you uh…just start from the beginning I guess?"

"Sure. I can heal up your minor stuff while we talk." Harry said, getting up to examine her other side where most of the damage was done.

"Well we wrote to you, you know?" Ron started. "And you were writing back pretty regularly so we knew everything was going good. Then in July you just stopped. Not only that, but the owls we kept sending to you kept coming back with unread letters. At first we thought we might have done something wrong, so we went over to your place to see what was up, but you weren't there. No one was there, and Harry noticed the 'for sale' sign in the front. Anyway, we couldn't find a trace of you or your parents. I don't know how to tell you this either Mione, but it seems as if your parents have disappeared too."

"Oh." Was all she could think to say. She was sure that her father hadn't harmed her muggle parents, she had asked him desperately not to, just to erase their memories of her. If her father hadn't lied to her, then it made sense that Harry and Ron couldn't find them. Her father must have done a perfect memory charm. She wondered if she should look more devastated, so she tried on a grimaced look.

"Aw Mione, it'll be okay." Harry said from her other side, squeezing her now healed hand. "We won't stop looking for them."

_Good luck_, Hermione thought privately.

Wasn't this the time to tell them? Tell them about Voldemort being her father. She could imagine the disgusted look that would adorn Ron's face if she said anything. Her stomach lurched unhappily at the thought.

"You hungry? Of course you are, what am I saying. Here I'll let Harry fill you in and I'll go down to get you something. I should probably tell everyone you're awake anyway. The order will want to question you now that you're conscious." Ron kissed the top of her forehead, and smiled at her before exiting.

The spot his lips touched seemed to burn. Hermione felt confused by it.

"He was worried about you the whole time Hermione. We all were." Harry said softly, grabbing her hand and holding it gently.

"How did you find me?" Hermione asked weakly. The thought of the order questioning her caused worry in her mind. She was running out of time to tell the truth and to still be forgiven, after all it wasn't her fault Voldemort was her father. But she knew if she didn't say something soon, or if she tried to later it'd be too late.

"Well, we figured the death eaters took you. It only made sense, plus there were traces of magic in your room. Inside of a glass of water to be precise."

Hermione remembered how Malfoy brought her to the manor by mixing her water with a deep sleeping drought. She almost smiled as she realized that Malfoy had actually been in her old bedroom before. She wondered what he thought about it, if he liked it or not.

"Anyway, we searched over all the places that we thought you might be. Different hide outs we'd found and such. Then we started searching death eater homes, and the last one we came to was the Malfoy's. We should have known really, it made sense that they'd take you there. So we figured the headquarters were there and broke in, but everyone was gone. We found your stuff in a room and took your trunk which I see you've found. They must have had security wards up so they were tipped off to us coming. Anyway, we decided to hang out a bit longer and search the perimeters when we heard a motorcycle coming into the manor and we decided to stop it just in case. Turns out it was a good thing we did, seeing as it was you."

"Hm." Hermione said, lost in her thoughts. She remembered how it felt to be on the motorcycle with Draco. Her, running her hands over his toned stomach muscles, and leaning into him as he turned around corners. His scent of spice and peppermint flowing back lightly in her face. She hoped she'd be able to do it again someday.

"So what happened to you while you were there? Why were you on a motorcycle anyway? We figured being captured and all, you wouldn't be able to leave."

Here it was, the moment of truth or lies.

She took a deep breath, but just before she was about to speak Ginny, Molly, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, George, and Ron came in the room, Ron with a bowl of soup in his hands.

It was a commotion after that. Hermione was subjected to saying that she felt fine several times in a row. Molly forced her to eat, while nodding reassuringly to everyone who asked questions about her health. Hermione jumped when the door slammed shut again and Mad Eye Moody walked in, looking all business.

Hermione gulped the soup down so quickly it burned her throat. He must be there to get her side of what had happened the past two months. Everyone quickly said their goodbyes and well wishes, only Harry and Ron remained.

"You two stayin'?" Mad Eye said gruffly.

"It's fine. We share everything." Hermione said guiltily, lying on the bed. Her hands wrung in her lap, her heart skipped beats.

Mad eye pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed where Harry and Ron weren't. The chair's legs stretched across the floor shaking Hermione to the core. She would be a traitor if she didn't tell the truth. But if she told the truth, she would betray her father, who even though he wasn't the greatest person in the world, was still her father.

"Right then. Let's get started. So, Hermione, how did you get to the Malfoy Manor in the first place?"

"I…um…I don't remember."

"I see." Mad Eye said writing her words down on a piece of parchment. His real eye looked down at his writing, but his blue eye stayed trained on her. It felt like a flood light pouring down on her.

Harry must have sensed her uneasiness as he swiftly grabbed her hand and held onto it reassuringly.

"Where did they keep you?"

"Um, in a room. Upstairs."

"Ah yes, the room we recovered your trunk from. Nice lodgings for a prisoner."

"Mad Eye!" Ron said, shooting him a warning look. "Hermione is on our side remember? Stop questioning her like she's not!"

"Just saying something doesn't match up. There wasn't even torture marks or signs of stress on her when we found her, minus the motorcycle accident."

"That's enough." Harry said standing up swiftly. "Get out. Hermione needs rest, and you're not helping."

Hermione was shocked at Harry's forwardness. She'd never seen him stand up for her in such a way before, and even Ron was looking red faced at Mad Eye.

"Fine." He said gruffly. "But you boys come to me if she tells you anything."

"Don't hold your breath." Ron whispered to himself as the door slammed and the trio was left alone once more.

"Hermione I'm sorry about that. I think we're all just on edge. Ever since the…well…the Snape thing, some of us are having a hard time letting anyone off the hook."

"It's fine." Hermione said tiredly. She wondered vaguely where Snape was, considering she hadn't seen him at any of the events at the Malfoy's. Maybe he was on a mission of some sorts. Hermione suddenly felt exhausted, but glad she didn't have to tell the truth or lie to anyone, at least for today.

"Look we're glad you're okay, and you're safe. We were so worried about you. But, you have to tell us what went on, it could be valuable information Mione."

"I will," she said forcing a yawn. "Just…give me a few days okay? I still feel like I'm in a dream or something. I need to get back to being…me."

_Whoever 'me' is_ she thought, remembering the new found anger that was unlocked in her. She'd never felt more far from herself than she did at that moment. She couldn't' believe she felt the need for Harry and Ron to leave, and for Malfoy to be near. It was strange to think about, but it felt right. She loved Harry and Ron, and a part of her was starting to love Draco in a way too. She just needed sleep. Maybe one more day of sleep would set everything straight, or she'd wake up and find out it was all a dream.

Hermione leaned back against her pillows and Ron and Harry got the message.

"Tomorrow's August 31st Hermione. Last day before Hogwarts. Did you want to go to Diagon Alley with us in the morning?"

"I don't think so. I'm…well I'm a bit afraid to go anywhere honestly. And besides, I might need another day of rest."

"Okay, we'll pick up some things for you. All your materials and such. Promise."

"Thanks. You guys are amazing. I missed you."

"We missed you too. Get some sleep." Ron said.

"Oh and we found your wand," Harry said, striding over to her and putting it on the bedside table.

They both nodded in her direction once more before exiting the room together.

…..

….

….

Hermione lay awake for hours after they had left, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. She went from deciding to help her father, to sticking with Harry and Ron, to suddenly becoming a neutral player in the war, and then she even considered leaving the wizarding world all together. Everything was becoming too much.

A tap at the window threw her eyes open in the darkness, as she stared at the glass. Three owls were perched outside waiting to be let in; each had a letter clamped in its claws.

Hermione stood up and walked quietly over to the window, the floorboards creaking beneath her as she stepped.

The three birds flew in and dropped the letters on her bed, and two flew out again once more. Apparently only one wanted a response.

The first letter she opened was from Hogwarts, announcing she'd been made headgirl. She smiled and held the pin up in the moonlight and it reflected back at her. Finally some good news.

She didn't recognize the handwriting for the second letter, and she held her breath as she opened it up.

_Hermione,_

_I had good time with you at the party. Looks like we'll be having more fun this school year. _

_Your Head Boy,_

_Sid_

Hermione stared at the letter in shock. She wished she could revoke her title as Head Girl immediately. She felt sick for ever being excited about it. Sid made her feel sick. He didn't know about her change in opinion toward him yet, but she figured her father told him about the marriage arrangement. Hermione's desire to flee the wizarding world all together was becoming stronger. And the idea that she would ever betray Harry and Ron and work for her father made her sick suddenly. She felt the sudden need to run into their room and tell them the truth about everything. But then she thought of Draco, and decided to give the last letter a chance. Maybe it was from him. Draco would want her to write him back and make sure she was okay, right? She bet it was from him.

It wasn't.

_I have a proposition for you. If you work together with Sid, and decide to accept and complete my mission we discussed earlier in the month, then I will overturn your marriage to Sid and let you decide who to marry. Send me back your answer._

It was from her father. Hermione's hands shook. Her world was spinning. She wanted to flee, run away and never look back. This was all too much. She didn't want to betray Draco, or her father, and her friends. They could all understand that, couldn't they? They would accept that it was all too much to pick a side, maybe running away was the right thing to do. Besides, she doubted Voldemort would ever lift the spell on her that made sure she married Sidney unless she completed her task.

Hermione looked down at herself, ashamed. This wasn't the Hermione she always knew. The Hermione she was would have fought, never backed down. She would have found a solution to make herself and everyone else happy. She never would have ran away.

What was she talking about? The Hermione she _knew_? She was still that Hermione! She would figure it out! She would find a way to make sure her father knew she cared for him, even though it didn't make sense to care. She would find a way to stay friends with Harry and Ron and never betray them. She would find a way to stay with Draco.

She quickly grabbed her quill and flipped the piece of parchment over. She wasn't going to be on the good side or the bad side. From now on she was only on Hermione's side.

She took a deep breath and wrote down her answer.

_I accept._


	16. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Sixteen: The Hogwarts Express**

August 31st passed in a rush. Hermione woke early, but refused to get out of bed for fear of being questioned again. When Ron and Harry came to visit her later in the day, she faked sleep, and a few hours later she ended up falling asleep on her own anyway. When she did wake, she found that the boys had left her school books and supplies for the year on the small desk in the room. A few hours later, food was brought to her by Ginny who was a bit noisy coming in, but Hermione pretended to be asleep once more. She ate in the silence of her room, watching the light slowly fade from the floorboards as the sun set. Hermione listened as the happy sounds of a full crowd at dinner floated up from the kitchen downstairs. She felt sick to her stomach once more, wishing more than anything that she could go down and join them.

Hermione knew in her heart that she couldn't do such a thing until she came clean about what she'd been up to this summer. Even if she did, she wondered if the order would blame her for who her father was. Maybe they'd keep her as a prisoner. She wished desperately that she had been a prisoner this summer. She wished that they had tortured her, and she had put up a Gryffindor fight. That was the way she had hoped to be found by the order. If that had been so, instead of sitting upstairs like a coward at that moment she could be downstairs, having a hero's welcome home.

Hermione grabbed the pillow under her head and shoved it over her face, blocking out the dimming light and the laughter from downstairs. She thought of the note her father sent her and her decision last night. How was supposed to date Draco, stay loyal to Voldemort and Harry Potter, keep her friends, work with Sid, and keep a dozen secrets all at the same time? The entire thing was foolish. How was she supposed to keep 'team Hermione' in check when Hermione herself couldn't even make a decision and stick to it? Since waking up that morning she had gone from wanting to run downstairs and tell everyone the truth, to wanting to escape and find Draco to run away with him, to wanting to become a spy for her father, and all of the other combinations she could think of. But none of them were realistic. All of her ideas kept bouncing around in her head and none of them were 'team Hermione'.

Hermione was dreading tomorrow. September 1st was always something to look forward to. At least she had one thing to look forward to tomorrow. Tomorrow she would see Draco.

…

…

….

Hermione was attempting, and struggling, to push her trunk up and onto the luggage compartment. Molly's giant breakfast that morning was still flopping around in her stomach and the one time she wasn't avoiding her best friends since she'd awoken from her tiny coma, they were nowhere to be found. The Trio and Ginny had already said goodbye to their Order escort that morning. Mad Eye was still itching to get her alone for an interview, but Hermione was being stealthy enough to avoid him successfully. She guessed she had been so stealthy that she managed to lose her friends in the process.

And so it was that Hermione found herself trying to shove a giant overstuffed trunk onto a compartment flatbed on the loading area of platform 9 ¾. She was just about to take a break and ask for help when a pair of strong hands came out from behind her and effortlessly pushed her trunk into the compartment.

"Wow! Thank you. I thought that might kill me." Hermione said rubbing her arms as she turned and smiled at her helper.

"Well we wouldn't want that just yet."

Her face fell as soon as her eyes met with the boy behind her.

Sidney Cartwright looked down at her, his shaggy dark brown hair fell slightly in his perfect face. His lips curved into a knowing smile and his shaded green eyes gazed over her body intrusively.

Hermione wasn't fooled by his handsome exterior. She remembered the night of her party, and the memory of having no memory. There was a gap in time from that night, and Hermione still wasn't sure where she went with him or what she did with him. The thought made her sick.

She was about to tell him to stay away from her, but she remembered her acceptance of her father's mission. She was sure her father had told Sid the news. Which also reminded her that she and Sid would be Heads this year, which only made her sickening feeling plunge deeper in her stomach. She wished more than anything that Draco were there at that moment.

The image of Draco in her mind cleared her thoughts. If she was going to keep Draco as her own, the she needed to work with Sid.

"You disgust me." Hermione said to Sid before she could stop herself. Hadn't she just said she needed to get along with him at least a little? She thought that Sid must bring out the worst in her.

"I see." He said, continuing to smile handsomely at her. Hermione looked up at his eyes, feeling dizzy. They were quite nice.

"See what?" Hermione mumbled, losing her grip on reality.

"I see that you've been speaking to Draco." He said smugly, and with the spoken word of Draco's name Hermione seemed to snap out of Sid's good looks.

"So what if I have? It doesn't erase the fact that you seem to have erased some of my facts." Hermione said, referring to the night of her party.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Sid said with a tone in his voice that proved he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Whatever, just don't…touch me." Hermione said defiantly, remembering how Sid's touch last time made her feel disoriented. She knew that it had been the ring he placed on her, but she still didn't feel safe around him.

"Very well."

"You were informed of the mission." Hermione switched topics, becoming business like.

"I was. It surprises me what great lengths you will go to, to keep from giving into me."

Hermione knew he was talking about her desire to not marry him. She knew that if she followed through with her father's plan then her marriage to Sid would be revoked. Hermione chose to ignore his comment.

"My father said we need to work together on this," Hermione said quietly, taking a few steps over towards the edge of the platform as to not be overheard. Students were still jostling about the platform, saying their goodbyes to parents, and their hellos to old friends. "We need a plan."

"I already have one." Sid said cockily, folding his arms and leaning against the brick wall behind them.

"Oh really? What do you propose?" She asked him, already annoyed with his behavior. She hated to admit it, but he and Draco were both drop dead gorgeous, and annoyingly conceited. However, Draco made up for this fault in also having a conscious which Sid seemed to lack.

"I propose this." He said turning from her and smiling at the two boys who just showed up in front of them.

"Hey Hermione, we were looking for you. Who's this?" Ron added the last part suspiciously.

Hermione's heart stopped. She was now standing together with Harry, Ron and Sid. Her two worlds were finally colliding.

"Sidney Cartwright. You must be Ron Weasley. I've heard so much about you in the papers." Sid said, extending his hand out to Ron politely. Sid seemed to be one hell of an actor in Hermione's mind. He had already dropped the conceited act, and seemed to know exactly where to flatter Ron the most.

"You did?" Ron said looking unsure, but still shaking Sid's hand.

"Of course. The Prophet always has something interesting to say about you and your friend's 'adventures'."

"Wow, I had no idea." Ron said happily, pleased to get some limelight in before Harry. Of course Ron had no idea, Hermione thought, he never read the papers, and if he did he'd know that there was hardly ever any mention of him. Sid clearly had done his homework on Harry and Ron's personalities.

Hermione decided to go along with Sid's actions. To get Ron to like Sid, which apparently was a part of Sid's plan in all of this, Sid needed to think Ron was pretty great. This involved Sid not addressing Harry first.

"Sid, this is Harry Potter. I'm sure you've heard." Hermione said rolling her eyes so no one could see.

This was a perfect introduction because Sid hadn't moved to go to Harry yet, so Ron still felt some sort of special likeness toward Sid. In turn, Harry would take a better liking to Sid if he wasn't too forward about knowing who Harry was and his fame.

"Course. Great to meet you Harry." Sid said, smiling and shaking his hand.

"You too." Harry said smiling. "Do you know Hermione?"

"Only in person for a few minutes. I knew a bit of her over the summer though, I was told I would be made Head Boy this year, and someone named Hermione Granger Head Girl. Conveniently I ran into her just a few moments ago, so we've been talking Head Duties."

"You go to Hogwarts?" Ron asked confused.

"Just transferred from home schooling. Apparently my grades were good enough to become Head Boy, but really I think it was just because Hogwarts wanted me to feel better about being the 'new kid'."

"Well I guess it's good they made Hermione Head Girl then. No one knows more about Hogwarts. She'll make you feel right at home." Harry said smiling.

"Lucky me." Sid said, and Hermione resisted the urge to vomit.

"What house are you in?" Ron suddenly asked, skeptical.

"Hufflepuff." Sid said naturally.

Hermione tried to hold back a laugh, and ended up choking a bit.

"You okay there Hermione?" Sid asked innocently at her.

After a few spastic coughs, Hermione regained her composure.

"Oh yeah. I'm great. Wow, Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff is a good one." Hermione said smirking at him knowingly.

It was official then. Some of her father's people had already infiltrated Hogwarts somehow. No one in their right mind would make a new student a Head, and no one in their right mind would let Sid get into a house without an official sorting. Hermione thought for sure he would be in Slytherin if rightfully sorted. But Hufflepuff…it was almost too perfect. From the perspective of Harry and Ron he must have looked completely harmless.

The Express blew its final boarding whistle, and with a jolt Hermione realized that the four of them were just about the only people left on the platform.

"Come on, let's find a compartment. You can sit with us if you want Sid." Ron said offhandedly as they climbed aboard the train. Hermione thought that at this rate of acceptance, Sid would make the Golden Trio become the Golden Quartet by the end of the week.

"That would be great." Sid said happily, giving a look to Hermione that said 'I'm awesome' and 'your friends are gullible'. Hermione glared at him and pushed him forward down the hall.

She desperately wondered where Draco was.

They found a compartment in the middle of the train and settled in easily. Ginny found them eventually and became just as enamored with Sid as Harry and Ron were in a matter of seconds.

The three of them began asking Sid questions about him, and what it was like being homeschooled. Hermione was incredibly annoyed at how great of a liar Sid was. Proof of Sid studying up on Ron and Harry was obvious when Hufflepuff Sid was being incredibly modest, which she knew Harry liked in people, and when he announced that his favorite Quidditch team was the Chudley Cannons. Hermione was going to throw up. His fake charm was making her nauseous. Plus the boys just delved into a long Quidditch discussion which she wanted no part of.

"I think Wronzy Grate is their best player, I mean his offensive tactics are wicked." Sid said, reciting word for word Ron's own opinions. Ginny was beginning to argue Sid's point, being a Quidditch fan herself. Ron began gesturing wildly in agreement with Sid. Hermione caught Sid's eye, and rolled her own in disgust before pointing her finger into her mouth as if to throw up. His eyes lost their friendliness and bounced straight back into cockiness. Hermione needed to get out of the compartment.

"Bathroom" She muttered, before exiting the 'Sid is awesome' party. She shut the compartment doors behind her in relief, blocking out the sound from inside. The halls were mostly quiet as she wandered down them.

Sid was pretty brilliant, she mused, as she passed a few first years running down the hall. What better way to infiltrate the order than be everyone's favorite harmless guy? If he kept this up, Hermione might not have to help in the plan at all, which would be golden for her conscious.

She peered in a few compartments as she walked down the train, hoping to catch a glimpse of blonde hair.

She was distractingly peering into one compartment while still walking forward, and she clumsily ran into another person.

"OW! Watch where you're going you stupid-" The screaming words were cut short by recognition of Hermione. "Oh! Shit! Granger! I mean..." Pansy Parkinson dropped her voice dramatically. "Voulix. So _so _sorry to have screamed at you. I thought you were a sucky Gryffindor. Well, I mean you are, but you aren't in a way…you know?"

"Shhhh!" Hermione said smiling in spite of herself. She enjoyed her short time with Pansy at her party immensely. It was a relief to be in someone's company that knew her secret."Not so loud!"

"Oh please, no one is this far back in the train."

"You are."

"Well I am of course, but still." She threw open the compartment that Hermione was trying to peer into before and gestured to the emptiness. "See? No one."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Fine, fine. Listen, have you seen Draco?"

"He's up front somewhere pretending to be superior to everyone. I wouldn't go there just yet if you're planning on keeping this whole new you to yourself. He's with others. I mean Crabbe and Goyle know about you, but a few of the other Slytherins don't. You might want to keep your head down around them."

"Oh. Yeah, of course."

"No one said it was going to be easy." Pansy sing songed.

"No kidding." Hermione said, moving inside the compartment. When Pansy followed, she shut the door behind them for privacy. "I've been meaning to yell at you by the way."

"Oooo picking a fight Voulix? Pray tell, what did I do this time?"

"You introduced me to the jerk of the century, with false promises of gentlemanly behavior and a perfect personality."

"Sid?"

"That's the one."

"What's wrong with Sidney? Okay, well besides from being full of himself. He is totally gorg though, so why so mad? I bet Draco was furiously jealous." She added coyly.

"Of course he was. Well you did good on that part. But he's not just conceded Pansy. He's…I can't really explain it. He's almost evil."

Pansy laughed at Hermione's words.

"Evil? That boy is a death eater Hermione, what do you expect? FYI, so is Draco…remember?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione said, forgetting completely that Draco was also a death eater. "This sucks. It's all too complicated."

"You're damn right it is. By the way I apologize now if I have to be a total bitch to you later in public. I have an image to keep."

"Right, right. Just nothing physical."

"Physical? You know me, I'm all about the verbal insults."

"Great." Hermione said standing up. She was about to leave when Pansy caught her arm. "I am here though, if you need someone to talk to that knows the truth, but can't speak it for fear of death. I can't imagine this is easy. I'm still waiting to see what you're going to do…I guess we all are."

"I'm waiting to see what I'm going to do too Pansy." Hermione said sighing. "It was really good to see you though. To be able to talk for a few moments openly and honestly. I might keep you in mind for another chat."

"Just not in public."

"Duh." Hermione said smiling. She exited the compartment and began heading back to the 'Sid is the greatest person alive party'.

She wandered back up the train's narrow hallway, forgetting exactly where they were situated. It didn't take long for her figure out which compartment was theirs. It was the one that shouts were erupting from, and Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she realized why.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were all standing outside the door exchanging insults with the occupants inside. Hermione couldn't move when she saw Draco's face. Even when it was drawn up in a sneer it was still the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. He was leaning cockily against the door frame, his white button up shirt tucked half in and half out of his dark school pants. His Slytherin tie was hung loosely around his neck, and his hair was hanging perfectly in his face.

Hermione could have stared at him forever, but when wands were suddenly drawn both in and out of the compartment her Head Girl instinct kicked in and she strode forward.

"What the hell is going on?" She shrieked moving towards them furiously from down the hall. Crabbe and Goyle immediately moved out of her way and took a few steps back down the hall, but Malfoy held his position, wand pointed at some figure inside the compartment.

She strode up only a foot from him. Neither looked at the other, Hermione for fear of giving something away. However, she could feel the heat coursing through him, and it made her body feel weak with excitement at being near him again. She glanced inside the compartment. The only person with their wand out was Sid who was standing furiously in the middle of the compartment wand pointed at Draco, and Draco's wand pointed at him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hermione muttered angrily.

"Draco was just leaving." Sid said angrily.

"Why are you so angry Sidney? That doesn't seem very _Hufflepuff _of you." Hermione said enforcing Sid's cover.

"Oh. Right." He said losing some of the anger in his body language, but his eyes were still furious, and his wand only faltered to the ground slightly.

"He's not worth it." Harry said grabbing Sid's arm lightly and guiding him back to his seat.

"Sure. Of course." Sid said, regaining his composure.

"Great, so you can leave now Malfoy." Ginny said, seething from the other seat.

"As you wish Weaslette." Draco shrugged and lowered his wand. Even when insulting her friend, Hermione felt shivers down her back at hearing his voice again. She had missed it so much. "See you losers later."

Draco walked by without a glance at Hermione, but just as he passed her, she felt something slip into her pocket.

"He's such a prat!" Ron said angrily as Hermione stepped inside the compartment and took her old seat.

"Whatever, let's finish this game of exploding snap." Harry said, resuming a good attitude.

Hermione could feel Sid's eyes on her as the other three dove back into their game. She looked up at him and could see he was staring at her left pocket.

"It's really none of your business." Hermione said just loud enough for Sid to hear across the way. The others were too involved in their game to listen.

"Not yet it isn't." Sid replied, as a loud snap echoed in the compartment making Hermione jump. Sid smirked at her, resuming his Hufflepuff attitude and joining the rest of them on the floor.

Hermione waited until everyone was immersed in the game before reaching into her pocket and grabbing a piece of parchment out.

_Meet me in the Transfiguration Courtyard. Midnight._

She crumpled the note and shoved it back into her pocket.

So Draco wanted to see her. She hadn't heard a word from him since the accident. To be fair, she was the one who begged him to leave her there so he wouldn't get caught. Maybe he was done with her. After all, he hadn't asked her how she'd been, if she recovered. He never said he was worried about her, or that he missed her. Hermione felt her heart drop in her stomach, suddenly dreading midnight. Maybe Draco wanted to end things. Maybe they were getting too complicated. The threat of tears stung her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She was even more upset when she caught Sid reading her expression and a smirk developed on his stupidly perfect face.


	17. The Proposition

**Chapter Seventeen: The Proposition**

After Draco slipped Hermione the note, the rest of the train ride wandered on with no further excitement. Hermione was slightly annoyed that no one really seemed that interested in how Sid reacted towards Draco in the compartment. They all seemed perfectly satisfied with his explanation that they were just childhood enemies. In fact, the idea that Sid hated Draco was even more of a reason to accept him into their circle of friends. Hermione grudgingly joined in the conversation with Sidney that the others were so engaged in, but only after a glaring look from Sid which clearly stated that so far she was not going along with the plan by being so cold toward him. What his plan was, she would have to wait until they were alone tonight to find out. Time alone with him that she was not eager to have.

Hermione laughed and nodded along with the others as the sun went down over the hills. She left once to change into her robes with Ginny and it wasn't until she left the compartment that she realized how emotionally exhausting it had been to be nice to Sid so far that day. Ginny of course only had good things to say about him when they were alone. She even gushed about his good looks to her and was surprised when Hermione just said he looked 'decent'. The idea that Sid's intentions were to put her friends in danger was sickening her stomach as they walked back to the compartment. She wondered briefly if her father would understand if she backed out of their agreement. He probably would not. Hermione reasoned that just because she was his daughter, didn't mean that Voldemort took kindly to a broken promise. After only a few minutes of waiting for the boys to get back from changing, they heard the train slow to a stop and the change in scenery outside affirmed that they had arrived at Hogwarts.

They rode the carriages up to the castle and Hermione's frustration level skyrocketed when Sid grabbed the seat next to her. Hermione was pleased when they arrived in the great hall and Sid had to sit at the Hufflepuff table. She searched eagerly for Draco at the feast, but he was nowhere in sight among the crowd of the Slytherin table. She wondered if he was still up for meeting her tonight.

After the feast and announcements, Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked Hermione and Sid to their new dorm. Hermione was glad they were still around, but she could tell they were testing Sid's patience. He clearly wanted Hermione alone. Hermione let the three of them inside their new quarters and gave them a tour. They gushed at the elaborate design of the heads dorms, and even Hermione gave herself time to be impressed. The dorm itself looked exactly as Gryffindor Tower did. The only difference was that the common room was decorated in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor colors. The two staircases led up to two rooms, one for Hermione and one for Sidney. Hermione was disappointed when her staircase let the boys come up, whereas the Gryffindor stairs turned into a slide as boys were deemed more untrustworthy at the time it was built. The dorm must have been built in more modern times. It was a disappointment for she was hoping a sliding staircase would keep Sid out where he wasn't wanted. Hermione's room was elaborate in Gryffindor colors. She had her own bed and bathroom, and there was even a decent sized balcony that led out to a view of the lake. Annoyance crept further in her mind when she found out she had to share the balcony with Sid as there was a door that led to his room from it as well. At least it was better than sharing a bathroom with him.

It was nearly eleven when Harry, Ron and Ginny said their goodbyes. They expressed that they enjoyed meeting Sid and were happy that he was there to look after Hermione when they couldn't this year. Hermione desperately bit her tongue at his statement, feeling that it would be safer with her to room with Voldemort than Sidney Cartwright.

The second they shut the door Sid let out a deep breath that he seemed to be holding in all day and collapsed onto their couch in the common room.

"Are you friends ALWAYS this exhausting?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ron is like a stupid dog that just follows people around and Ginny is just as bad seeing as her eyes never left my six pack."

"Don't exaggerate."Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"What? I do have a six pack."

"I'm not talking about that! I'm saying my friends have their flaws, they're not perfect. Ron is a bit of a follower and easily admires people, and Ginny is up front when she likes someone's looks. It's not a bad thing, and besides that's not how they are all the time. Although I bet they just filed subscriptions to the 'Hufflepuff Sid is Perfect' club."

"So you do agree that I have a six pack."

"You suck." Hermione said annoyed, turning to go up to her room.

"You can't leave yet, we need to talk about the plan."

"Can I just take a shower and change first at least?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"Fine. Meet back down here in ten minutes."

"Yes. _Sir_." She said enunciating the last part sarcastically.

Sid replied to her retort with a cocky glance that nearly made her melt with how perfect his lips lifted up in one corner. She shook herself out of his stupidly handsome gaze and fled upstairs to the privacy of her own room for a moment.

Once inside she made sure every curtain and every door inside her room was locked and protected with a few extra locking spells. She didn't need Sid walking in on her during a shower. She quickly shed her clothing and turned the water on to a nearly scalding hot. She found shampoos and soaps awaiting her inside and was pleased with her new privacy. It felt perfect to just be by herself again, without people glancing her way all the time or having to pretend she was someone she wasn't. The only time she didn't have to do that anymore as when she was with Draco.

Her heart leapt a bit as she turned the water off to the shower. She had forgotten about meeting with him tonight. She glanced at the clock in the bathroom as she dried herself off. It was only 11:20. Just enough time to dress and meet with Sid before heading out. Hermione dried her hair with a quick spell and was pleased to see if fall softly on her shoulders in soft curls.

She put on a pair of dark jeans and a simple red tank top. She shoved Draco's note in her pocket and her wand in the other, grabbing her favorite black cloak on the way out of her room.

She headed back downstairs to find Sid exactly where she left him, only this time with a cup of tea in his hands and a fire roaring in the grate.

She passed behind the couch and onto a single arm chair to the left of him.

"There's more room on the couch you know." He said, looking over at her slyly, his green eyes dancing dangerously in the firelight.

"No thanks." Hermione said stiffly, wanting this to be over with as quickly as possible.

"So what did Draco slip in your pocket?" He asked her casually.

"As I said earlier: none of your business. And it will continue to be none of your business for as long as you keep asking me."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Well you're a Hufflepuff now aren't you? You guys are supposed to be good and finding things. So why don't you just find that one out on your own. "

"I might just do that."

"Whatever. So what's your brilliant plan for this mess?"

"You mean the mess where you help me tear your friends apart per your fathers orders?"

Hermione's heart dropped at hearing the plan said out loud. It had never felt so harsh in her head.

"Does this plan cause you distress?" Sid asked testily.

"You know it does. Why even ask?" She said angrily over at him as he took a sip of his tea and put it back down.

"Can he really be worth it Hermione?"

Hermione didn't need Sid to clarify. He was talking of Draco.

Was it worth it to her to keep Draco as her own in trade in for her friend's demise? After all she hardly knew Draco other than these past few months. But the summer felt like a dream with him. He seemed to be the only one who understand what she was going through. He never asked her to do this for him. In fact, he had no knowledge of it as she never got the chance to tell him. He would never ask her to do this. But somehow she felt deeply about him. He always had this look in his eyes when his gaze fell upon her. It was fierce and passionate. As if the world stopped because of her. As if he would do anything for her. But Hermione wasn't so sure anymore. Sid's question brought up memories that Draco hadn't spoken to her since the crash, hadn't gotten into contact with her. Maybe it wasn't worth it. Maybe she was going to meet with Draco tonight and he was going to tell her he no longer wanted to be with her.

"Hermione?" Sid said tentatively. He knew he hit a nerve. She couldn't remember how long she had been sitting there like an idiot staring off into space, contemplating herself and Draco.

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know if it's worth it."

"I see." Sid said contemplating. He set down his tea and crossed one leg over the other in a business like fashion.

"Well you promised your father you'd help me, correct?" Sid asked, and Hermione nodded in confirmation. "And you very well can't take back a promise from Voldemort even if you are his daughter. Now if I'm correct, in return for you helping with this task, your father is to revoke your obligation to marry me and let you be with Draco."

Hermione nodded silently again, refusing to look Sid in the face.

"And now you're unsure if Draco is worth all of this. Maybe he doesn't even want you anymore. It would be like him to lead a girl on with false promises. It wouldn't be the first time."

Hermione still sat silently. She felt so foolish. Why would she give up her friends for a boy who treated her so poorly her entire life? Was two months of kindness enough to erase six years of misery?

"Hermione. I have a proposition for you."

She looked up, his words now catching her attention. Sid pushed his dark brown hair back out of his face. He did it so carelessly, but Hermione could see each one of his actions were for a reason. He knew what made him look best.

"What is it?" Hermione said tentatively.

"I will destroy Harry and Ron's friendship on my own. You don't have to take a part in it. In fact, you can even try to stop me if you want. I understand they're your friends, and you don't want to see them hurt. I can do it alone, and I won't hurt you if you try to interfere. Of course I will try to stop you, but I won't hurt you. I will also tell your father that you're helping with the mission in order to appease his wishes in your acceptance of the mission in the first place."

"What's the catch?" Hermione asked smartly. She knew Sid wasn't a good guy. He wouldn't do this for her just as a favor. He would need something in return.

"I want you to date me."

"Nope." Hermione said flatly, and as if to emphasize the point she crossed her hands over her chest stubbornly.

"Hear me out!" Sid said indigently.

"No way! You used dark magic against me already! There is no way I trust you. Besides I like Draco."

"He may not even like you back."

"You don't know that."

"Will you just hear me out?"

"Fine!" Hermione said throwing herself back further against her arm chair in desperation.

"Okay. I like you Hermione. I know that much is clear to you. I'm hurt you won't give me another chance. We could be good together you and I."

"Except you're completely evil." Hermione spat back.

"I'm not that great of a guy as far as The Order's code of morals go. But I am I nice guy to girls I like. I just want you to give me a chance. And the best part is you don't even have to really date me."

"But I thought you just said you wanted me to date you."

"I want it to look like I'm dating you."

"Oh…is this part of the plan?"

"Maybe. I can't really tell you that now can I?"

"So I don't have to take part in this plan to destroy my friends, my father will think I'm being an upstanding daughter, and I'm allowed to try to stop your attempts at ruining my friend's lives. And in return all I have to do is, in public, pretend that I'm dating you and I've joined your fan club."

"That's it." Sid said smirking over at her. "Oh but you can't tell anyone who I really am. That I work for you father and I'm there to tear them apart. Otherwise I go straight to your father. After all, it wouldn't be much fun for me that way would it? So what do you say?"

"One condition. You need to tell me the truth about something. Deal?"

"Not until you tell me what I need to tell the truth about."

"I want to know what happened the night of my party. Why is there a chunk of time missing and what happened during it?"

Sid mused over this for a moment, his finger gliding over the circumference of his tea glass.

"Very well. I'll tell you. But first let's officially agree to this deal I've laid out."

Hermione took a deep breath, watching Sid hold out his hand to shake hers.

"Wait." Hermione said suddenly.

"What?" Sid said exasperated.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long do I have to pretend to be dating you?"

Sid's smirk faltered.

"I was hoping that wouldn't be negotiated in. But of course you're too clever for that."

Hermione gave her own smirk back at him.

"Christmas Break. We can renegotiate then if you so deem it fit."

"Fine." Hermione said holding her own hand out. She could stand pretending to like Sid for 4 months if it meant not playing a part in her friends demise. She might even be able to stop him from following through on a few things if she was lucky. Her friend's lives were worth it.

Sid slid the right side of his lips up in a perfect curve as their hands shook in agreement.

"This is going to be fun…babe."

"Okay you're not allowed to call me that. Any other name but that."

"As you wish, darling."

"You really disgust me. Just so you know I'm going to fight you back so hard."

"Just so_ you_ know, I'm going to do everything in my power to stop you, AND get you to like me in the process of us fake dating."

"Whatever. You owe me an explanation now about the night of my party."

"I do, don't I? How will you know I'm not lying when you ask?"

"Veritaserum." Hermione had grabbed a small vile from her trunk before she came down. Determined to get some answers out of Sidney.

"Oh you play dirty."

Hermione raised her eyebrows cockily. For once it was her turn to be on top of things.

"Just one fourth of a drop on your tongue. That will give us a minute exactly for you to tell the truth. After that it should wear off."

"Fine." Sid said, although he did look annoyed at the idea.

Hermione stood up and went over to Sid who grudgingly titled his head back, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth for her. Hermione couldn't help but admire how each hair on his head fell back perfectly with his head.

"Are you going to do it?" Sid asked suddenly, eyes closed.

Hermione pulled out a small bottle from her robes and opened it. She took out a tiny syringe and pulled in the tiniest amount of liquid from the jar. She took a deep breath and dropped the tiniest bit into his mouth.

Sid's head titled forward once more and his eyes became unfocused as they opened.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked.

"Sidney Treken Cartwright."

"What did you do with me after we left the dance hall at my party over the summer?"

"I placed the mood ring on you when we were dancing. I needed to get you alone and since I knew you could not leave a party full of people your father wanted you to meet. You would need some convincing. I adjusted the mood rings settings to make you more furious at Draco so when he showed up you'd want to leave the room, which you did. The mood ring allowed you to feel more comfortable with me and to trust me irrevocably. Of course it makes your memory fuzzy as well if turned up to certain intensity and I needed you to not remember certain things I needed of you just then. So when we left the room and headed out the front door I upped the intensity of the ring and I took you off the Malfoy premises as to not be overheard. It was easy to get you past the security blocks in place for you since I made them myself. I asked you to tell me about your friends, Harry and Ron, their weaknesses, likes and dislikes. I knew your father would assign me to the mission I'm on now, and I didn't know how willing you'd be to help so I needed that information then. You complied. How else do you think I found it so easy to befriend them today? Anyway, the mood ring was making your body temperature rise as it does at that high setting, so you took your cloak off and left it on a tree. I forgot to grab it when I was done getting information from you. Once we got back to the front door I lowered the ring to its lowest setting and you, still a bit infatuated with me from the rings effects, suggested we go down toward the lake to talk and that's where Draco found us. Of course mood rings like that work best when you're near the person who's altering your moods, and they work even better when you're touching the person, which is why your mind was attracted to me by the lake particularly when I touched your hand. Although I like to think it was my good looks and charm."

Hermione could see the effect of veritasium wearing off. She only had a few moments left.

"Did you try to make me kiss you with the ring on?"

"No, but I thought about it."

"What do you like most about me?" She blurted before she could stop herself.

"You're beautiful, smart, and you could make me very powerful."

His eyes immediately lost their foggy look after the sentence was uttered. He didn't seem upset about anything he said, and Hermione was visibly disappointed that she found out no real important information from that night. She was a bit flattered that Sid found her beautiful, but also a little shaken that he found she could make him powerful. Just because she was the dark lords daughter? Would that give him second rank or something?

"Is there anything else you need? We should go to bed, it's late." Sid said, acting as if nothing had just happened.

"No that's it." Hermione said confused, as she stood and turned toward the door to exit the common room.

"You're not going to bed?"

"Wow, what an astute observation." She said, gaining some of her annoyance at him back.

"I liked it better when you were infatuated with me." Sid said cockily from the couch.

"I didn't."

Hermione exited the common room swiftly after catching the clock on her way out. She turned a few times while striding down the corridors to make sure she wasn't being followed. She had exactly five minutes to get down to the Transfiguration courtyard on the other side of the castle.

She rushed down the halls in a hurry. She was too overwhelmed with what she had just agreed to to give herself time to be nervous about meeting Draco.

She reached the courtyard just as the clock tower chimed its bells for midnight. She stood in the moonlight, alone in the courtyard. Draco was nowhere to be found as the last chime rang on the bell. Hermione spun a full circle scanning the yard for any movement.

She sighed as she stared up at the half full moon above.

"Was this is a stupid idea?" She breathed to herself feeling foolish. Maybe she never should have come.

"Not in the slightest." Draco's husky voice came from behind her.

She turned and he wrapped her in his arms protectively and she breathed in his perfect scent. His arms felt so perfect on her, and he held her with a kind of fierce passion that she had not felt from him before. Had it really only been three weeks since he last held her?

"I've missed you so much." He sighed, kissing her softly on each of her cheeks before releasing her from his grip.

"I missed you too." She said, feeling content once more.


	18. The Bittersweet Reunion

**Chapter Eighteen: The Bittersweet Reunion**

Draco held Hermione in the moonlight of the Transfiguration courtyard for what felt like hours. She had never experienced such a wave of contentment fall over her so quickly. Hermione gave herself time to explore each place of him that she had missed. She kissed his lips softly, and he returned the pressure and passion. It seemed impossible that in the few weeks they had been apart that she had forgotten all that she liked so much about Draco. She ran her fingers through his perfectly blond hair and let her hands wander softly up and down his back.

Eventually he broke apart from her, a smile stretched across his face, as he steered her over to a bench in the far corner of the yard. The moonlight was shaded by the tree that hung overhead. If anyone had looked over from the castle overhangs it would have been impossible to see them beneath the tree branches.

Hermione sat down next to Draco, and quickly placed both her hands in his, begging to believe his words that he missed her.

"Tell me everything Draco. What has happened since I last saw you? You never wrote to me, even though I knew you could have. My father wrote to me while I was stuck at the order headquarters even. Then on the train you didn't once look at me. I thought that maybe perhaps…you felt differently about me now."

Draco sighed, pulling one of his hands from hers to softly brush her cheek.

"It's been a crazy three weeks. You know we need to stay apart in public at Hogwarts, and I couldn't have written you, even if I was allowed to."

"Allowed?" Hermione asked confused.

"After our crash I ran until I was out of sight of Potter and Moody and I disapparated. I didn't want your 'rescue' to be tainted by them seeing me. I needed to get out of sight and stand still to get out of there otherwise I would have lost consciousness. If I had been less injured I would have just crawled over and grabbed your hand and had you disapparate with me, but there just wasn't enough time, and we were both too weak."

Hermione nodded eagerly, wanting to hear more. A gust of wind fell over them and her hair flew around her face sending chills down her arms.

"Here" Draco said, standing to pull of his cloak. Hermione smiled softly as he threw it around her. She caught a whiff of his scent and nearly melted into the bench. How could she have so easily forgotten his bittersweet peppermint smell that she had grown to know so well over the summer? The scent brought back memories of them lounging together high up in the trees of the Malfoy grounds away from prying eyes.

"Tell me the rest." Hermione whispered, and he grabbed both of her hands once more in response.

"So I disapparated to one of the death eater's safe houses and gathered more information on the attack there while I was healing up. Apparently the order had been tracking the location of the manor for weeks. We had put the entire place under countless complex spells to avoid such an attack, but apparently Yaxley, who was in charge of security that night completely ignored a disillusionment ward on the outer forest. Anyway, I guess an order member found a break in the security and in they all came. No one died." Draco said hurriedly at the look on her face.

"On both sides?"

"Yes, no deaths on either side. Apparently one of those Weasley twins lost an ear though. Snapes' doing, but he'll survive."

"An ear?" Hermione asked horrified.

"Yeah, Snape has some crafty spells of his sleeve." Draco said, and Hermione immediately thought of the half-blood prince's potion book.

"Apparently." Hermione said, a bit disgusted. She hadn't seen Snape all summer, and was glad of it. He killed Dumbledore and fooled them all. Her father's right hand man or not, she was disgusted by the sight of him. She hated liars.

"Anyway, your father was naturally furious when he found out they took you, and knew exactly where to place his anger when he found out that you were in my care."

"Draco! What did he do to you?"

"Nothing he doesn't do to anyone else." Draco shrugged it off, but Hermione could sense a dark turn in his eyes.

"What did he do?" Hermione demanded, suddenly furious.

"Just a stint of the cruciatus." Draco said finally giving in. "But really it wasn't the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I was in too much emotional pain at having left you bleeding in the forest to care much about the torture. Really Hermione, it wasn't the worst your father has ever given me. But still, he was fairly upset with me. After the torture was done, I was barred from contact with you for the rest of the summer and on guard watch, a horribly boring duty."

"Draco…I'm so sorry. I'll have a word with him…I'll write him and-"

"Hermione." Draco smiled sadly at her. "You're too sweet for your own good. But really, that would just make things worse for me. You just worry about yourself and keep your father happy and the order unaware of your genealogy."

"That's a lot harder than it looks." Hermione said tiredly. She was exhausted of trying to keep her friends safe, keep her father happy, keep Sid from doing anything horrible, and keep Draco as her boyfriend. But in her thinking of boyfriends she remembered the past few hours.

"Oh Draco…Draco I've done something horrible." Hermione said, pulling her hands away from his and putting them to her mouth.

"What is it?" Draco asked, concern on his features.

Hermione took a deep breath and then timidly explained to him what he had missed out on over the summer. She explained the letter her father sent her and her agreement to go against her friends so that she could be with Draco. Then she retold what had happened on the Hogwarts Express and how she was to work with Sid on the mission.

"So you're going to betray your friends." Draco stated, feeling that there was more to the story.

"Well, no. You see, and this is where it gets more horrible. Sid offered to take on the mission alone, and he said that he would report to my father that I was helping him so that I wouldn't get in trouble from him and you and I could still be together eventually. Sid also said that he wouldn't hurt me if I tried to interfere with his plans, and he would only try to stop me without harm coming to me. This way I can keep from having anything bad happen to Harry and Ron, and we can still be together."

Hermione paused dreading telling him the last part.

"That doesn't sound very Sid-like. So tell me, what did he want from you in return then?"

"I have to date him." Hermione said softly.

"What?" Draco asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Only in the public eye though, and only until Christmas! I don't have to really date him. I can only guess that he just wants me to pretend to like him as part of his stupid plan of befriending Harry and Ron." Hermione said quickly. "Draco you know I hate him. I want you, and if you'll have me, I still want to date you. Privately of course, but then again it was going to have to be private anyway at Hogwarts. This is the only way I can stop my friends from getting hurt, please my father, and still have you! I hate this Draco. I knew you'd hate it too, but after what had happened in the past few weeks I wasn't even sure you wanted me anymore and I had to make sure my friends were safe. Please, please understand."

Draco's fists were balled at his sides, his mouth was set in a straight line, but it looked as if he were trying to slam it shut to keep from screaming.

"Draco?" Hermione asked softly, tears were running down her cheeks now.

She wanted Draco so desperately to understand that she was trying to please everyone, including him. She wanted Draco more than anything, and she needed her friends safe. Hermione's actions over the past few months were taken in order to keep herself and those she cared about alive. The only reason she took on the stupid mission in the first place was for a completely selfish reason, and that was Draco. If he couldn't understand that then Hermione might have put herself and her friends in danger for no reason at all.

"Draco please say something."

"I understand." Draco blurted, still staring straight ahead, fists turning white from no circulation.

"You understand what?" Hermione said cautiously, wrapping his cloak further around her to comfort herself from his sudden coldness.

"I understand why you have done….everything you have done."

"You do?" Hermione asked unsure. Draco's expression seemed certain that he didn't want anything to do with her.

"Yes. I do." Draco said, just as stiffly as before. He was refusing to look at her, and Hermione was sure that if he squeezed his fists any tighter they were going to cut into themselves.

"Okay." Hermione said, still unsure of where that left them. Did he still want to date her? Or did he just understand what she had done, and now wanted nothing to do with her?

They sat in the silence of the courtyard for a few moments longer, Hermione wringing her hands nervously.

"I need…" Draco said suddenly from her side, and she looked up expectantly. She was willing to give him anything he needed at that moment. She desperately needed everything to be okay.

"What?" Hermione asked, gripping her hands into the cold stone of the bench.

"I need my cloak back." Draco said finally.

"Oh." Hermione felt the tears willing to fall down, but she held them back as she stood and removed his cloak from her, placing it back on the bench between them as she sat back down.

"And I need some time." Draco finished his thoughts, grabbing his cloak from between them and standing. He pulled the material over himself and adjusted it back on accordingly.

"Time?" Hermione asked, desperately wanted to cling to him. She wished she could do everything differently now. Draco being with her, holding her, caring for her. It was all that seemed to matter now. If she could go back she would throw her father's offer in his face, find a way to get to Draco and ask him to run away with her. Fleeing from the world they were now stuck in seemed the best option as Draco stood with his back to her and she sat on the cold bench trying to keep her tears in.

"I need to leave." Draco said suddenly, and with a swish of his cloak Hermione watched through blurred vision as he stalked across the courtyard and back inside the castle, disappearing from view.

Hermione stayed on the bench, completely still, letting her tears finally come. She sat for the next few minutes in her own self pity until the scent of Draco that still lingered around her was swept away by the wind. She wiped her face, and headed back the way she came in a daze.

When she reached the Head's portrait she quietly whispered the password, and opened the door quietly into the common room, praying that Sid had gone to bed.

All of the candles were extinguished, but a fire was still going in the grate from what she could tell from the soft light coming from around the corner. She sighed in relief; Sid must have gone to bed and left the fire's embers to burn out.

Hermione tread softly across the carpeted common room not looking on the couch as she walked by. She had just made it to the stairs when the sound of a cleared throat broke her step.

She turned to find Sid sitting quietly in an armchair in the corner, hidden in the shadows of the room. Hermione stared at him in defiance daring him to say something.

"You're back early." He said smugly.

"So what?" Hermione asked, needing no response. She quickly finished her walk up the stairs.

Sid waited until she was just about to open the door to her room to really stick the knife in through her already broken heart.

"I told you he wasn't worth it." Sid said causally, standing up himself and walking up his own staircase, opening his door and closing it behind him.

Hermione quickly shut herself inside her room and fell on her bed without changing her clothes.

She had only wanted to do the right thing. Maybe she had gotten too selfish. Maybe she should have ignored her own wants of having Draco and just worried about her friends. They were the ones that were always there for her anyway, right? She had never been selfish before, maybe it was a new Voldemort trait that she could thank her father for later when everything ended in disaster.

She wondered briefly through her crying what Draco had meant by more time. Did that mean he still wanted her, but just needed time to process what she had told him? Or did that mean he needed time away from her…forever. She couldn't really blame him. What kind of girlfriend dates another guy just because her and her boyfriend hadn't talked to her in three weeks? Even if she was only pretend dating the guy so she could stay with her boyfriend. She hit her pillow angrily blaming Sid for putting the idea that Draco was playing around with her in her head. He used her weaknesses to get her to agree to fake date him. She never hated him more in that moment.

In the end though she could only fault herself for all of her decisions. She was stupid for trying to play on 'team Hermione'. She should have picked a side, the order or her father. Just because she desperately wanted Draco as her own, didn't mean that he felt the same way about her, and she should have considered that in all of her decisions.

Then again, she reasoned, he had said he missed her. Maybe she just needed to give Draco time like he asked. Although she desperately wanted to seek him out tomorrow, she reasoned that she would wait until he came to her again.

Hermione wiped the tears from her face for the second time that night. She glanced at the clock in her room and found that she would need to get up for classes in only four hours time. She extinguished the lights in her room and tried to fall into what was sure to be a restless sleep.


	19. The Relationships

**Chapter Nineteen: The Relationships**

Hermione woke the next morning in the same clothes she was wearing the night prior. She groaned as she hit the magical alarm clock on her bedside table. Eyes still shut tight from sleep; she felt her way to her shower and turned on the hot water, just what she needed.

She gradually came around to the land of the living as she smoothed shampoo in her hair and breathed in the steamy air.

Thirty minutes later she was dressed in her Hogwart's uniform with head girls badge in tow, and too late for classes to even entertain the idea of eating breakfast. She quickly grabbed her book bag and schedule off the dresser and rushed down the stairs, happy to realize that Sid had already left the vicinity.

Hermione sloppily gazed down at her schedule as she exited the common room. First class of the day: Arithmancy, floor five. She smiled, realizing she was only on floor six and was able to slow down to a walking pace on her way.

She wondered if classes would be that different this year. Seventh years were taking more specialized courses and so the class sizes were bound to decrease down to ten or so. Plus, they would no longer be taking classes as houses; there would be more of a variety of students.

She wondered briefly what classes Draco was in before realizing that thinking of Draco physically caused pain to her body. She vowed that at least for today, she would only focus on her studies. Seeing as she _was_ Hermione Granger…or Voulix…after all. She was Voldemort's daughter, smart and just little bit dark. She was bound to blow away her professors more than usual this year, especially with her anklet off. She wondered if she'd be able to channel any extra dark magic, but nothing too dark.

Reaching the fifth floor, she found the correct classroom as she passed a few other last minute students trying to find their way through the castle.

Hermione pushed open the Arithmancy door to find the class just about to start. Before she could take in her surroundings she quickly plopped down on the first desk she found in the back of the small room. She took out her book and a piece of parchment and settled in. She was in her element.

It was only then that she realized the amount of students in the classroom. There were a total of twelve desks in the room and only four were occupied.

In the front of the three rows Padma Patil sat looking bored, and next to her sat Dean Thomas trying to catch her attention eagerly by asking her a few questions about her summer.

What really caught her off guard was Sidney Cartwright, annoyingly staring back at her from the middle row eyebrows raised.

She tried to ignore him, but his stare was all too intense.

"What? Can I help you with something?" Hermione snapped at him finally.

Apparently this was exactly the reaction he wanted as his perfectly full lips curved into a smirk that was heartbreakingly similar to Draco's. He moved a strand of his incredibly dark brown hair out of his face before answering.

"It's rude to not sit with your boyfriend Hermione. Really."

At the word boyfriend Padma Patil eagerly turned around in her chair, eyes alive with hearing a strand of gossip.

"You two are dating? Since when?" She asked, fully ignoring Dean's attempt to show her some photos of his summer.

"Yeah Hermione, since when?" Sid asked playfully.

Hermione seethed with anger, but remembering her end of the bargain and swallowed her anger.

"Since last night." She finally said grudgingly.

"Really?" Padma asked skeptically. "Who asked who?"

"I asked of course." Sid said charmingly, his green eyes dancing, clearly amused with how hard this was for Hermione.

"Yeah I practically fell over in delight." Hermione said sarcastically.

Sid turned and flashed her a warning glare.

"I mean, really we talked a bit over the summer about heads stuff and when we finally met on the train…well…just look at him. How could you not say yes." Hermione said a little too sweetly.

"Congrats then." Dean said easily. Boys were so easy to convince, Hermione thought.

"I'm surprised, Sid. I thought you might wait a bit to see what others girls were like at the school. You hardly gave the rest of us a fair chance. I mean Hermione's not bad, but-"

Sid cut her off anger in his eyes.

"I like the best. Hermione is the best." He reacted quickly. Hermione could sense the tension in his voice, and she felt a bit scared at his mannerism.

"Right…" Padma said, a look of pure shock in her eyes and she spun back around to face the front.

At that moment the professor entered the room and began talking strictly of NEWTS and the class structure for the year.

Hermione was still too dazed to take notes. She couldn't believe the fierceness in Sid's voice as he defended her, as if they were actually dating. Hermione knew Sid liked her, she wasn't an idiot, but she had thought it was only a surface thing. He replied to Padma with such intensity that she was sure that Sid wasn't just fake dating her to play around with her. He wanted Hermione, whether she wanted him back or not.

She thought back to what he had said to her the night before on Veritaserum as she scribbled some notes down from the board. She had asked him what he liked most about her, and he replied that she was smart, beautiful, and she could make him very powerful…

The words didn't really affect her then, but now she was beginning to feel a bigger sense of dread toward Sidney Cartwright. She knew he was dark and ambitious, but now there was an even larger sense of danger looming.

"So who can tell me the number value of this particular historical name?" Professor Vector asked, peering down his eyeglasses at the four students. "How about you? Sidney is it?"

Hermione smirked, waiting to watch Sid fail.

"It's a simple calculation, just take each individual letter of the name and add it's number value which we should all know from fourth year Arithmancy. The value is forty two. The more important question is what that value says about that particular person."

"Well done! Ten points to Hufflepuff!"

Sid turned in his seat to give Hermione a sickening wink that only made him look more handsome if it was humanly possible. She hated that he was good looking. She replied to the wink with a sardonic glare, and Sid pretended to be offended as he turned back around in his seat.

Hermione thought back to the tone he used with Padma and felt a chill go down her back as she suddenly sensed that what bothered her about Sid the most so far was that he was the type of person who didn't take no for an answer.

…..

…..

….

Three agonizing hours later, Professor Vector dismissed them and Hermione, starving from skipping breakfast, quickly made to exit the classroom. She could already taste the sandwiches that would be ready down in the great hall.

As she pushed her chair back into her desk, a hand caught her arm and she turned around knowing who would face her.

"You're leaving a bit quickly." Sid commented.

"How observant of you." Hermione said darkly, as Padma and Dean pushed their way out of the classroom, followed by Vector. They were alone. "What do you want?"

"To walk you to the great hall. Is that too much to ask?" Sid asked innocently.

"Fine, but only because I'm starving and arguing with you will just take up more time than I want to spend. Just don't talk to me."

"Fair enough." Sid said as she pushed her way out of the classroom and into the corridor bustling with students.

She moved her way through them expertly her stomach guiding the way towards the food.

A hand suddenly caught her own and she stopped on one of the moving staircases shocked.

"What do you think you're doing?" She turned, asking Sid from a step above her.

"Holding my girlfriend's hand."

Hermione wretched her hand away moving swiftly from the staircase. She led Sid to a floor away from the crowds.

"You can't just…grab it like that! It's not your hand to hold."

"Who's is it then? Draco's? I thought we established that he messed that up last night."

"You don't know anything that happened last night!" Hermione argued, her back learning tiredly against a wall.

"Hermione, your face says it all."

"Well your face says that you're a complete asshole who is ruining my life!"

A few first year students rushed past the two of them looking wearily at Hermione's tone. She sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Look, I know this is hard for you, but you can't blame me. I'm just trying to complete a task that was given to me okay? You're supposed to help me, but I thought it might be too much for you so I offered you an alternative that you took." Sid's voce took on a softer tone.

"You make yourself sound so selfless." Hermione said seething.

"Okay fine, the idea that I have three months to convince you I'm not the horrible person you make me out to be is my plus in the whole deal. Also I like you, so there are advantages that come with that for me too. But you can't just go around blaming me all year otherwise it's going to be a long time until Christmas. We both know I'm not the one who is 'ruining' your life. In fact, I'd just skip the 'ruining' and go for 'ruined'. Your life is completely ruined. It's done, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Is this supposed to make me like you more?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just saying that what you perceive as a ruined life is really just your old life. This is your new life Hermione." He dropped his voice and took a few looks around to make sure they were alone. "You know you're Voldemort's daughter now, and that changes everything. I get that it's confusing and hectic and it feels wrong at times, but there is a part of it that feels right and you know it. Otherwise when you went back to the order you would have told them everything."

Hermione didn't nod in agreement or disagreement. But she didn't have to; her eyes said that he was right.

"You can't hold my hand." Hermione said finally after a moment of silence.

"Why not?"

"I mean, you can't hold it yet. It's too soon. Harry and Ron don't even know we're 'together' yet. It would be weird. At least give it a couple of days, you can tell them at lunch. I don't want to have to lie to their faces anymore than I already have. I'll just smile and nod."

"Okay." Sid said without a fight. Hermione was pleased that he took her suggestion so easily. He moved his arms gesturing her to go first out of the corridor.

She let herself give Sid a look that wasn't completely venomous, and led them into the great hall. She hated that his words had affected her, and more that he was right. But there was also something else about their conversation that made her feel more accepting of Sid. He may have been an arrogant jerk, but he was observant of her, and right now she felt like he was the only one who understood the decisions she had made.

….

…..

…..

As Hermione chewed down a gigantic sandwich at lunch, Sid sat with her at the Gryffindor table and told Harry and Ron the 'great' news that they were now together as a couple.

It took them all of two seconds to go from shocked to thrill. Ron was excited to have Sid around more to hang out with, and Harry was pleased to find a new face that didn't worship the ground he walked on.

It only took two more seconds for the boys to move on to the subject of Quidditch, and Hermione was left alone at the table with her thoughts. She took out her potions book, as that was her next subject, and pretended to not feel the stare of Draco Malfoy that she received from the Slytherin table.

Hermione refused to look over at him, knowing the second she locked eyes with Draco she would be done for the day. She wouldn't be able to focus in class or on anything else for that matter except him. She just wanted one day to her studies. Was that so much to ask?

When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, Hermione found that she and Harry were headed to potions, while Sid and Ron had a free period. They went their separate ways as they departed the great hall, and Hermione faked a bathroom trip to rid herself of time walking to class with Harry. She felt horrible when she was near him; as if the smile on his face was just rubbing it in that she was betraying him even when she was just trying to help.

"Don't be late." Harry said warningly, as he walked down the stone steps into the dungeon.

Hermione smiled in reply and motioned toward the bathroom until he was out of sight. She still had ten minutes to get downstairs and she just wanted a breath of fresh air alone. Hermione was about to head out the doors and onto the bridge connecting two of the Hogwarts towers together when a hand reached out and pulled her into a dark cramped closet a few feet away.

She had no time to scream or cry for help as a pair of lips crashed onto her own silencing her. Her first instinct was to pull away, but there was something familiar about the lips. She allowed herself to reach her hands up over the tall figure and run her hands softly through his hair. Almost immediately she imagined bright blond locks. She smiled into the kiss, knowing it was Draco with her.

Once he realized she knew it was him, he brought his hands up to cup her face and intensified the kiss, moving her back against a wall in the cupboard. She moaned softly with the fierceness he displayed, her heart hammering in her chest. She didn't think about their talk the night before, or about all the things that were terribly wrong in her life. She only thought about Draco and the fact that even though they were both crammed inside a tiny closet, listening to Hogwarts students shuffle by on their way to class, it felt as if they were the only two people in the world and it was completely right.

He finally pulled away, leaving both of them gasping for breath in the darkness. Draco's body was still pressed into hers, and one of her hands was grasping the side of his shirt, the other his Slytherin tie.

"I'm sorry." He said between gasping breaths. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so incredibly sorry."

Hermione was too speechless to say anything and was still too out of breath to think. She was just happy to be here with him, even if it was in a dingy dark place. In fact, she liked the dingy dark place, she wanted to come more often if it meant moments like the one they just had.

"I messed up Hermione. I had you all summer and I was selfish. I never really thought how hard all of this was going to be for you. I know you're trying to do what's best for you and the people you care about. Last night, I was too stupid to see that one of those people you cared about was me. You never would be in any of this mess with Sid or your friends if you hadn't chosen me."

Draco took another deep breath, and ran one of his hands through her hair, and Hermione rested her cheek on his cupped hand imagining how he looked in the darkness. Hair ruffled, shirt un tucked, sincere face. She smiled to herself.

"I was just so angry last night, and I needed time to just be alone. I didn't want to direct that anger at you so I left. But then I saw you with Sid just now in the great hall and I just…I lost it Hermione. Fake relationship or not, I still just hate seeing him with you, I hate it when he touches you and you have to pretend you like it. I just…it's infuriating."

"I know," Hermione said finally in a whisper. "I hate it too. You're the only one I ever want to touch me Draco."

"Good." Draco said mischievously, as he pressed his lips back into hers and she met him with equal force. She felt like in that once kiss he was claiming her, making sure she knew she was his alone.

After a few moments it was impossible to miss the noises of students in the corridors dying down. They would have to go to class soon.

They pulled apart once more.

"We are okay then?" Draco asked seriously.

"Of course. I know it's going to be hard watching Sid and I, but know everything I have to do with him in public, I want to be doing it with you."

"Just don't kiss him."

"I won't." Hermione whispered.

"Good." Draco replied firmly. Hermione felt him move to put his ear against the door and when he opened the closet bright light poured in on them. They both looked disheveled, but Hermione thought that look suited Draco just fine.

"To Potions?" He asked, gesturing her into the empty hallway.

"You have that next too?" Hermione asked happily as she stepped out into the corridor, shutting the door behind her. They quickly distanced themselves and smoothed out their clothing and hair.

Draco nodded at her starting to smile, but stopped immediately as a dark figure shadowed Hermione.

"Why are you talking to _her_." A seventh year Slytherin girl that Hermione had only seen from a distance before stood in front of her as she turned around. The girl was annoyingly pretty for a Slytherin, and Hermione hated it that she was a few inches taller than her as well, giving her a more menacing advantage. Hermione tried her best glare at the girl.

"She got in my way." Draco said simply, resuming his darker tone.

"I hope you made sure she doesn't do it again."

"Of course." Draco said walking away from Hermione and heading down the stairwell toward the dungeon and out of sight.

Hermione was left alone with the girl.

"I know Draco is great looking and all, but he'd never fall for a mudblood like you, so stay out of his way." The girl snarled at Hermione, taking a step closer to her.

"As if." Hermione said angrily, she could feel the part of her that was related to Voldemort seethe inside.

"As if what?"

"As if he'd go for someone like you either." She said defensively.

"You little bi-," She began venomously, but before she could another voice interrupted her.

"Whoa there Loa. Calm down. What's the problem here?" Pansy Parkinson strode up behind Hermione and was standing between the two now.

"This stupid mudblood got in Draco's way, and I was just making sure he settled the score."

"Really now? And where is Draco?" Pansy asked annoyed.

"He's…well he went down to class." Loa said stupidly.

"Exactly, so clearly he feels that he already took care of it. So why don't we all just go down to class and forget this stupid encounter ever happened."

"Fine." Loa said clearly annoyed. "But just so you know mudblood, Draco is engaged to Astoria Greengrass so I would just stay out of his way for good now, or you'll have to deal with her. She may be small, and a year younger than us, but she's a hell of a lot more vicious than I am when it comes to Draco."

Loa spun on her heel and marched down into the dungeon leaving Hermione with the horrifying reminder that if her father didn't feel she helped Sid on the mission then Draco would end up with Astoria Greengrass as previously dictated.

She felt a turn of sick in her stomach, and let her fierce guard down as Loa left and she was alone in the corridor with Pansy.

"Don't listen to her." Pansy said, placing a hand on Hermione's back as she glanced around to make sure no one was near them. "She's just jealous she didn't get paired with Draco. You know you can still try to convince your father to change those arrangements anyway."

"I've already started taking the steps to do that." Hermione said numbly thinking of her friends in danger.

"See? Good girl. Now let's go learn things from good old Slughorn shall we?" Pansy said brightly." I'll go down first, and then you follow just so no one gets suspicious."

"Alright." Hermione said, watching Pansy walk away. "Thanks, by the way." She shouted after her.

"Shut up _mudblood."_ She said lightly, knowing it was far from the truth.

Hermione had to smile at that.


	20. The Hogsmeade Trip

**Chapter 20: The Hogsmeade Trip**

The first month of school passed by just as the first day had. Hermione woke up every morning in the head dorms she shared with Sid. She promptly ignored him all morning until they had to go out into the world as Hermione and Sid, the perfect couple. Classes were difficult as they were now in NEWT level courses. Hermione spent most of her afternoon hiding in different places of the castle trying to study. She evaded Sid for the most part until dinner. Then Harry, Ron, and Sid crept off somewhere to do guy things. This always made Hermione uneasy. She figured that these were the times Sid was working on his mission of trying to tear Harry and Ron apart. But if there were any disruptions in the duos friendship, Hermione hadn't seen it yet. Sid must have been working on tearing the threads of the friendship apart slowly. Sid was cordial to her most of the time, but was pressing her for more physical aspects of a relationship, particularly in public. Something he and Hermione did not see eye to eye on, since she was privately dating Draco.

Hermione knew she should insist on hanging out with the three of them on these nights, watching Sid as best she could. After all, he did say she was welcome to interfere in his plans. However, trying to pretend she was someone she wasn't during the day with Sid was exhausting enough. Besides, night time was her and Draco's to spend alone. He would always manage to find her studying somewhere. Whether it was the astronomy tower, the library, the great hall, or one of the many dead ended corridors, he always found her. He would lead them to his secret area of the library. The area was behind a statue in the corner of the restricted section, which they easily evaded as Hermione was head girl, and Draco was great with a disillusionment charm. Draco knew the password since he had started to use the room to practice magic quietly as a second year. Inside was a cavernous room created with magic. There were several large comfy chairs and couches. Draco assured Hermione that he was the only one who knew about it. Hermione and Draco were becoming quite fond of the dark green velvet covered couch in the corner, by the fire.

By midnight, Hermione and Draco parted ways and she'd return to her dormitories. Sid was always up waiting for her, and tonight was no exception. This time however, he was staring into their common room fire, a glass of fire whisky in his hand.

"Bit late tonight Hermione, isn't it?" Sid said venomously, never taking his eyes off the flames.

"No later than any other night." She shot back, making her way up her staircase, toward her bedroom.

He caught her wrist on the third step.

She turned slowly toward him, the stench of whiskey filling her nostrils the closer she came.

"Do you like being a slut Hermione? Out with him all hours of the night? Do you have any idea the fire you'd be playing with if someone found out?"

There was a long pause, as Hermione's blood boiled.

"I know you're drunk, but don't _ever_ speak to me like that again." Hermione managed to say in her fiercest voice. His green eyes flashed darkly.

Her heart raced, and she was sure he was going to do something terrifying. After only a few moments, but what felt like an eternity, he released her wrist slowly.

"I fear sometimes, you forget whose daughter I am." Hermione moved up another step to be eye level with him. He and Draco were nearly the same height, and they both towered over her.

"And you forget what I have done for you this past month, Hermione."

She hated that she loved when he whispered her name. It was guttural, possessive. Some feminine attribute in her responded, making her knees weak.

"And what exactly is that?" She asked, hearing her breath hitch.

"You forget that I have given you the opportunity to live in both worlds. The dark and the light. That I have given you your friendship with Harry and Ron, and I have allowed you to carry on what will be your short lived relationship with Draco. Can you say that Draco has done anything near as much for you? I can smell him on you Hermione. It sickens me."

"What Draco and I have will outlast my father, the order, and this war!" Hermione cried.

"Your affair with Draco is short lived at best." He spat.

"Short lived?"

"You'll see." Sid smirked at her as he stepped down and made his way back to the couch.

"No tell me what you mean." Hermione made her feet move back over to him.

"Your father has set another plan in motion. One I suspect will make you question your relationship with Draco Malfoy."

"Draco and I will survive whatever He throws at us."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Even if I'm not Draco's…I could never be yours." Hermione whispered.

Sid looked up at her sharply, his eyes never leaving hers as he downed the rest of his whiskey.

"Don't be so sure of that Hermione. I could give you everything you desire in that dark spot of your heart. That little piece that is made of Voldemort. There is much we could do for each other. Politically…and physically."

Hermione made a disgusted face at him before she stormed up the stairs, and turned the lock in her room, desperate to keep out his words.

Sid appealed to some side of her, and it frightened her. But she loved Draco, and Sid had only shown her how scary he could be. Of course she could fool herself into believing he was the perfect guy he was pretending to be in front of her friends, but there was something else about him, something that unsettled Hermione to her core. And what could her father possibly ask of Draco now? She supposed she'd find out soon.

…

…

….

Hermione woke late the next day. It was a Saturday, and third years and up were taking their monthly trip to the village of Hogsmeade. As a Head of house, Hermione was required to go, and unfortunately that meant she was required to go with Sid. She wished she could spend the day browsing the shops out in the open with Draco, drinking butterbeer, holding hands. Things she never got to do with anyone else. Now she'd be forced to do them with Sid, and pretend she liked it.

Ron and Harry were skipping the outing as they both had Quidditch Practice. So it was with a heavy heart that Hermione met Sid at the front of the group of third through seventh years, and they escorted the students down the path to Hogsmeade. Sid kept trying to take Hermione's hand, but she muttered some excuse about it being cold, and slid them into her pockets. She could feel Sid fuming next to her.

Hermione had asked Draco last night if he was going to Hogsmeade, but he said he had other plans. Hermione was just happy to be able to relax with him privately so she didn't press for more information. Now she wished she had. Sid's words still verbated in her memory. Her father had given Draco a new mission, one she would not like. What could it be? And why would he keep it from her?

They reached Hogsmeade, and Hermione decided to make Sid miserable, just for planting doubts in her mind.

"Well we have two hours, what do you want to do?" Sid asked, as the other students went their separate ways.

"Shopping." Hermione said with an evil grin.

"Seriously?" He asked exasperated.

"Oh most serious. As my boyfriend it is your boyfriend duty to accompany me as I try on several different items, all of which will look like the same clothing to you. Then you can pay for them, as my boyfriend." Hermione emphasized the word boyfriend for effect. If she was going to have to deal with him all afternoon she'd at least get something out of it.

"Urgh, fine." Sid unhappily gestured for her to lead the way.

…..

….

…..

An hour later they entered the fourth shop. Sid was carrying seven different bags each carrying their own garment that he had purchase. However, the grin never left his face. This plan was supposed to get him to be annoyed with her, not smile everywhere they went.

"Okay what's the deal?" Hermione asked, finally agitated by his smirk.

"What deal?"

"Welcome to The Dress Shop." A bored looking middle aged wizard stood behind the counter reading the prophet. "Let us know if you need any help."

They both ignored him.

"Why are you so excited about watching me try on clothes? The male population is supposed to hate this stuff."

"Hermione, I could enjoy watching you do anything." His gaze burned into hers, and she blushed. "Besides you deserve to be spoiled."

"Hm, well I don't know about that." Hermione muttered turning to look at the first rack of dresses.

He grabbed her chin lightly and made her face him.

"You do."

Hermione didn't know what to say, except to release his grip from her and keep walking through the clothing. Why did he make her skin heat up like that? Draco did that too, but with Sid it was something more…forbidden. Something that called to her. She didn't like it one bit.

"Wait out here." She said fiercely. "Don't even think about coming in."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sid turned around lazily to browse through the store as Hermione slipped behind the curtained dressing room to try on a few different dresses, and blouses She hated the first two dressed, but loved the violet skirt she tried on last. She was clad only in her underwear, and a tank top when she heard a few dozen shrieks and screams come from the street. Her heart dropped.

The sound of glass breaking from the shop window caused Hermione to reach for her wand. She was about to exit when Sid came rushing in. He put his hand up to her mouth to keep her quiet and pressed her into the dressing room's back wall, shutting the curtains behind them.

"Shh Mione. Quiet now." He whispered against her ear.

Hermione's heart was racing. Who was out there? Death Eaters? Should she be worried? Or were they her people now. And what about the other shoppers, and the employees?

She heard a deep cry and a thud to the floor. Hermione struggled to get past Sid, but he pressed his body into hers further and she was trapped. His free hand skimmed its way from her bare leg up to her shoulder.

"Hmm… very nice." He whispered, his eyebrow jerked up in amusement.

Her heart raced in fear, and something else she only reserved for those late nights behind the secret statue in the restricted section.

Before she could react either way another explosion rocked them, and Hermione flew to the ground.

"Shit, are you okay?" Sid asked frantically as he got on his knees and helped her up. She was bleeding from a small cut above her cheek bone. He wiped it away quickly. "You're okay. I got you."

Sid quickly took off his cloak and draped it around her body. He grabbed her shoes and they headed out of the dressing room, wands in hand. The shop keeper who had greeted them was now hunched over the desk, the life gone from his eyes. Hermione stifled a cry. Sid cautiously led her though the shop. A woman was on the ground with singed clothing, and she was coughing uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"They're still in here." The woman whispered, trying to hide under clothing.

Sid quickly put Hermione behind him and spoke to the smoky room.

"I've got Miss Voulix with me. No one cast any spells until the smoke has cleared."

It was the death eaters. Hermione hadn't heard her real last name spoken in over a month. The air cleared up and three masked figures appeared. Two she couldn't recognize from the body shape, but one she recognized immediately, even with the mask. Draco. He made a move to reach toward her, but Hermione flinched back. Sid covered his arm over her body to keep her back. Draco remained in place. She could feel Draco's eyes scanning her beneath the mask. Her lack of clothing…Sid's cloak draped around her…

One of the larger ones she didn't recognize spoke first.

"We apologize, Miss Voulix. We did not know you were in this shop. We would not have attacked it."

"Does my father know about this?" Hermione's voice trembled.

"Of course, he asked us to carry out the attack."

"On whom? The students of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked outraged.

"On muggle supporting shop owners." The other masked Death Eater replied. "We knew Potter wouldn't be in Hogsmeade so it was also meant to remind him we have not forgotten his whereabouts."

Hermione could do nothing but swallow.

"We need to see how the other students are." Hermione finally spoke to Sid.

He nodded and began to lead her out of the shop.

The witch lying on the ground called out to her.

"Wait, Miss! Please help!"

Hermione turned to take the woman's hand.

"She saw too much." Sid said quietly. "Draco, you know what to do."

Sid tried to push Hermione out of the shop before she could witness the Avada Kadavra her boyfriend casted on the innocent witch to end her life.


	21. The Fake Up

**Chapter 21: The Fake Up**

Sid and Hermione spent their Saturday night stuck in the Headmistresses office. They had been replaying the events of that morning in Hogsmeade best they could. Sid did most of the talking, and for that she was grateful. There wasn't much she could form into words at the moment. Other than that she had watched her boyfriend murder a woman who was defenseless in fear. Whose only crime was hearing her addressed as Voulix. She would think a simple memory charm would have sufficed, but no. It was too late now.

"That is all, thank you for taking your time to speak with me. I'm sure you both have a lot of studying to do." McGonagall stood and shook both of their hands. "We will obviously discontinue trips to Hogsmeade until more security measures are in place, and we will have to up our patrols through the castle during the night time. Thank you both once again."

They exited the office, and headed back up to the dormitories. The castle was quieter than usual for a Saturday. Normally students would be sitting around playing wizard games with friends on scattered benches throughout the castle. Or laughing in the courtyards, wrapped up in scarves. Instead, Sid and Hermione's footsteps echoed eerily in the corridors as they made their way back to the dorms.

"Are you okay?" Sid asked as they headed up another flight of stairs.

"Sure." Hermione replied.

Sid didn't push her, something Draco would have done until he could fix her problems. She didn't know if she wanted her problems fixed just now. They were making her think, turning the wheels in her head.

Just a few steps from the portrait Draco stepped out of the shadow of the statue that guarded the entrance to their dormitory.

"Hermione." He whispered. Draco looked disheveled, but still sexy as hell. If she ignored the bruised looking circles under his eyes, he was as handsome as ever. His hair was messy and crumpled just as it always was after the late nights they usually spent together. His tie was loose from his neck, and his shirt untucked. Hermione's heart nearly stopped. Had it only been a day since she last saw his face without a mask behind it? Could she have imagined the murder he had completed right in front of her eyes?

"Wow Draco, you really let yourself go." Sid commented smirking.

Draco promptly ignored him.

"Hermione I need to speak with you."

"Draco, I-" Hermione began, unsure of what to say.

"Could you leave us alone for a moment?" Draco asked Sid. She could tell it was taking everything in him not to order the boy to leave.

"I think you can say whatever it is you need to say in front of me." Sid said in a bored tone.

"Fine. Hermione I'm sorry. I'm sorry I killed that witch."

She nodded, finding her words.

"I don't know if that's why I'm upset, or if it's that you never told me what you were doing that day. I was in a panic, Draco. There were explosions everywhere. I didn't know if it was Death Eaters, or if some rebellion group found out my identity, and they were coming to collect me. I don't know. I needed you. I needed your reassurance. I can't be left in the dark like that. It's like you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"I didn't want to worry you." He said, hanging his head in shame.

"I get that." Hermione took a deep breath, and covered her arms around herself. "I just wish you would have told me. The shock I felt was…overwhelming. And the way you just murdered that lady."

"I'm a Death Eater Hermione. Don't think for a second that Sid wouldn't have done the same thing. We do what we are ordered to do. Our number one goal is always to protect the Dark Lord, and the daughter of the Dark Lord. The woman heard too much. We couldn't risk it."

"I know…I know you're a Death Eater, and yes I am the Dark Lord's daughter, but I'm still Hermione too. I'm just not used to witnessing a murder every day. I mean…Draco, I was about to help her up. She wanted me to help her. I was going to get her out of there, and then you just…"

"Hermione…" Draco began, but didn't quite know how to finish.

It should have been easy. Draco gave reasons for each of his faults. But something else was nagging at her. Not about Draco, about herself. Yes she was upset about the murder Draco committed on an innocent witch, yes the old Hermione was still fighting inside her to bring him to justice over it, but there was also something else, something new that made her see the reason of it. Who knew how well a memory charm would have worked? Did they have the time, the resources to keep checking up on the woman to see if it stuck? She understood that she was important to her father, and therefore important to all of his followers. Still the murder shook her to her core, but she couldn't blame Draco for that. Maybe she could make Sid think she did though…

She needed to figure out this pull she had to Sid, she needed to figure out her loyalties, her protection of her friends. She was making a mess of things, and she had to set her priorities straight.

"I just…I need some time?" Hermione said a plan forming in her head.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Draco asked, his voice low. She could see Sid smirk out of the corner of her eye, and she wanted to smack him.

"Could you leave us alone for just a moment?" She asked Sid, as solemnly as she could.

He waited a moment before nodding a fraction and exiting into the portrait.

Draco came up to her and grabbed both of her hands.

"Hermione you can't do this. I feel whole since I've found you." Draco said taking one of her hands up to his mouth to gently press his lips to it. "I know this whole thing is a mess, but we can figure it out together. I have orders to follow, and I did what I did to protect you. You must know that."

"Draco…" Hermione began, her body shaking in reaction to his closeness. "I love you. I don't love Sid. I know that's what you're thinking. I saw the way you looked at me in that shop, being so close to him, wearing his cloak. However, I have to admit there is something about him that I am drawn to."

Draco nodded, not seeming to understand, but listening nevertheless.

"He's dark Draco. So dark, it frightens the bit of me that isn't Voldemort's daughter. But the part that is his daughter, I just…I feel there is something there that isn't right. This new found…me…it's pulled to him somehow. It's unnatural. I need to follow my intuition on this, and I think he's making his own plans. Plotting to kill my father, and take over. But he'd need my support. It'd make sense since no progress has been made on his mission to split apart Ron and Harry. It's like he's keeping them close, using them. He wants to kill my father, but not for justice, or the good of the wizarding world. He wants to be my father. Take over. And if my father did die, no one on the dark side would go for it if I wasn't a supporter."

"That makes sense." Draco said quietly. "But what does that mean for us?"

"It means we need to cool things down." Hermione quickly kissed him, seeing his disappointed face. "In public. Or at least in Sid's mind. It needs to be over."

"So now our private relationship has to be even more private." Draco seemed upset.

"Draco, it's the only way." Hermione pleaded. "He's hiding something. Something big. He won't trust me enough to tell me if he doesn't think I'm warming up to him."

"But you are warming up to him." Draco scowled.

"No! I mean…maybe. Not in the way I want to. It's this Voldemort part of me. Ever since you removed the anklet I'm just attracted somehow to very dark things."

"I'm dark…" Draco pouted.

She smacked him lightly on the arm.

"You know what I mean." Hermione sighed. "He pulls at the deepest darkest part of my soul. We all have dark parts Draco, but ever since you unlocked mine it's magnified to almost detect things that aren't…right. Things that go beyond a normal level of…bad. I get that feeling when I'm around Sid."

"Are you attracted to him?" Draco asked.

"Draco…" Hermione started.

"Are you?" Draco grabbed her shoulders lightly and turned her to face him. "I get what you're saying Hermione, and I think you're on to something. I'm willing to go with you on this, but I need to know if anything physical might come of it."

Hermione waited for a long moment. Should she lie? She thought of Sid's dark brown hair, the way it fell over his green eyes. His tall muscular body, the way his hand ran up the side of her leg earlier. Could she keep those feelings under control? Could she pretend to get emotionally close to him without taking it to the physical level? She thought of Draco, could she lie to him?

"Yes." Hermione stated finally. "Yes I find him attractive. But I swear I'd never take it to that level. You mean too much to me."

Draco bent down to kiss her, his hands pulling through her hair. Hermione reached around and gripped his vest out of his pants. Her fingers traced in a circle around the skin underneath his belt. Draco stifled a groan.

"Besides, his personality is atrocious." Hermione whispered as she pulled away.

Draco smirked back at her, his breathing labored.

"You are _mine,_ Hermione Voulix."

"Yours." Hermione whispered.

They stood against the stone wall, leaning into each other for a few more moments.

"I better go." Hermione whispered.

"What's the story?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to tell him we broke up. That you lied to me, which you did." She smiled play hit him "But say that I can't handle that you did."

"And then what?"

"I'm going to convince him that I'm considering betraying Harry and Ron. That I want to help him. Then maybe he'll tell me the real truth. Why no progress has been made on that front. Once he trusts me maybe he'll tell me what he's really up to."

"Here." Draco pressed chain into her hand.

"What is it?" Hermione unfolded the mess to reveal a long silver chain with a tulip flower pendant hanging from the bottom.

"A gift from your friend Ginny."

"Really?"

"No, but that's what you'll tell Sid if he asks. I've been meaning to give this to you for while." Draco placed it around her head and Hermione tucked it into her shirt. "If you need me or you are in trouble just hold onto it in your fist and repeat my name in your head. I have a similar one around my neck, and it will heat up when you do that. That way I'll know if you need me."

"It's perfect." Hermione whispered, staring into his blue gray eyes. "You're perfect."

Draco pulled her close again for another hug and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Be safe."

"I will." Hermione whispered, as she watched him retreat.

….

…..

…..

"Is that a new necklace?" Sid asked her curiously the next week at the Gryffindor lunch table.

Hermione nearly choked on her sandwich.

"What?" She barely managed to get out.

"That necklace. Is it new?" Sid asked again, his tone growing suspicious.

"Oh! Oh no. Ginny gave this to me last year…for my birthday." Hermione nodded too enthusiastically over at Ginny.

She hoped the girl knew her well enough to agree. Ginny only looked confused for a fraction of a second before she lit up excitedly.

"Oh! Yeah that's right. You haven't worn that in forever. It was a great deal at that cute little jewelry shop in Diagon Alley."

Sid shrugged and continued his conversation with Ron and Harry.

Hermione shot Ginny a grateful look, and Ginny gave her one back that promised she'd want answers later. She took the necklace and discretely tucked it back underneath her robes. Hermione thought it best that Sid forget it even existed.

She pushed her food aside and glumly took out her potions book to begin studying for her small exam next class. But Hermione could barely concentrate on the text. She had been sullen all week. She did her best to never make eye contact with Draco, or to contact him in any way. It was essential for Sid to trust her, and not wanting anything to do with Draco was the first step. Not only because Sid had some weird obsession with her, but because Draco was loyal to her father. Something that Hermione was growing surer of that Sid was not.

She knew that getting Sid to trust her would be time consuming, but she had no idea it would take this much of an emotional toll on her. Even now she could feel Draco's eyes on her across the hall. She couldn't take it anymore.

"It's too loud in here." Hermione muttered. "I'm going to study in the library before class."

"With who?" Sid turned away from his conversation once more.

"No one," Hermione said frustrated, as she gathered up her bag. "As always."

Sid shot her a tiny glare indicating that he didn't like her tone, but let her leave nevertheless.

As Hermione set off down the empty corridors, she wondered if Sid knew she was lying. She wasn't going to meet Draco as he feared, but she had been meeting regularly with Pansy. It was the only way she could stay sane. Hermione sat down at their usual meeting table, toward the back of the library in the shadows of two of the most boring stacks of books. No one ever bothered them here.

Pansy was already waiting; she was twirling her wand around a piece of spare string she had found, making it dance in the air.

"Hey." She said, stowing her wand as Hermione approached.

They both watched as the string fell.

"Hi." Hermione said, exhaling as she sat across from Pansy.

"Things still sucking?"

"You have no idea." Hermione said, hunching over and pressing a hand against her head. "I don't know how much more I can take of leading this double, no triple, life."

"You probably won't have to for much longer." Pansy whispered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked quietly.

"My father wrote to me today," Pansy looked around to see if anyone was within ear shot, then continued. "He said they are working on something big, something to do with Hogwarts."

"Really? My father has said no such thing." Hermione said confused.

"I think he wants you to focus on your mission."

"Sid won't tell me his progress." Hermione sighed, leaning back in the arm chair. "Besides, it looks like he's veering the opposite of his mission. I've never seen Harry and Ron's friendship stronger. I don't know what he's up to. Sid asked me to write to my father the other day though, saying that we both were on track, and that the friendship should dissolve any week now."

"That's very interesting." Pansy remarked, deep in thought.

"I know." Hermione said sullenly.

"You can totally borrow the hair product I bought," Pansy said suddenly, acting animated. "It's truly amazing Hermione you're going to love it."

Hermione was about to ask Pansy what in the world she was talking about, but she realized that Pansy was giving her the same look she had given Ginny earlier at the table: play along.

"Oh!" Hermione said suddenly. "I guess. I just hope it won't do anything crazy to my hair."

"What's going on here?" A deep male voice sounded right behind Hermione. She swiveled around to see Sid eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

Pansy looked a little shaken, so Hermione took the reins.

"We're having girl talk." Hermione tried her best to sound annoyed. "Do you mind?"

"Is that what this is?"

"You won't talk to me, I won't talk to Draco, and Harry and Ron barely notice me anymore with you around. So maybe I need someone to talk to, okay?"

"That's my cue." Pansy stood nervously as the bell sounded, signaling the end of lunch period. "See you later Mione. Let me know if you want to borrow that product."

Sid watched Pansy go, and then sat in her vacant seat.

"We're going to be late for class." Hermione said.

"What hair product?"

"She bought some new stuff and wanted me to try it." Hermione said shrugging.

"You don't need any product, your hair looks great." Sid said taking his hand and gently brushing a spare strand back.

Hermione tried not to shudder.

"Is it illegal to want to be friends with someone?" Hermione couldn't help but express annoyance in her tone. "No one else seems to want anything to do with me recently, so could you not scare away the one person that does?"

"It's not the best idea for your cover to be hanging around Pansy."

"It's fine. If anyone asks, I'm tutoring her. Besides, I need to talk to someone, okay?" Hermione said turning away. She could feel it. He was warming up to her.

"You can talk to me." Sid said cautiously.

"I've tried the past week, but you keep avoiding me." Hermione spoke the truth, every time she had tried to talk to him about his plans or anything else, he shut her out. He still didn't trust her.

"I thought you didn't want to help me with your father's plans." Sid whispered.

"I don't!" Hermione said. "Well, I didn't, but Harry and Ron have been ignoring me lately, and Draco well…you know."

"I see." Sid said quietly, running his fingers through his tousled dark brown hair. "I'll think more about it Hermione. I still don't know what your intentions are…"

"My intentions are to have friends again. If this means you and Pansy I'll take it. I'm sick of being alone, of trying to make things work for everyone except me." Hermione took a deep breath, making eye contact with Sid. She needed him to believe her weak at this moment. "I'm lonely Sid. The part of my father that was…unlocked in me recently, it's lonely. It needs companionship. I need friends, and a purpose. If that purpose is my father's then so be it."

Hermione waited for him to agree, for him to affirm he was on her father's side, but she never got the affirmation.

"What if your father's side isn't…the right side?"

"That is treason Sid!" Hermione whispered furiously. "To say that the order has it right?"

"I'm not saying that." Sid looked around panicked for a moment. He had just revealed to Hermione that he may not be on her father's side. Her heart was pounding. "I'm saying maybe there's a third side."

"I don't understand." Hermione said, her mind understanding perfectly. She was right; Sid was trying to branch out on his own. Take over Voldemort. Her blood boiled, but she kept her expression calm.

"You don't yet." Sid said taking her hand in his. Hermione looked down at it, and then up at him smiling.

"I want to understand." Hermione said reassuringly.

Sid looked around for a moment to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"Not yet Hermione." Sid said, and she looked upset. "Soon though, I promise. I need you to trust me. Above all else. Above Draco, your friends, and even your father. Can you do that?"

"You haven't given me a good reason to trust you, but I think I can try. You have to be honest with me though." Hermione lied.

"Good." Sid said standing, and taking her hand to pull her up. "Let's get to class."


	22. The Betrayal

**Chapter 22: The Betrayal**

Hermione waited patiently for an entire week for Sid to approach her with his plan. Even though her will was running out, she was determined to see this through. She was tired of being alone. She'd only talked to Pansy once since their last meeting got interrupted by Sid. She never talked to Draco, or looked at him, or contacted him. It was eating her alive. Harry and Ron were focusing on the Quidditch season, and spending any available time with Sid. They were all three up to something and Hermione was upset that no one was letting her in on it.

The good news was that Hermione's grades were the best they'd ever been. Being a loner had its advantages and she was constantly taking on extra credit work. She had no doubt that if things continued this way she'd be acing her NEWTS. But she didn't want things to continue this way. She had a nagging feeling that time was running out. She made progress finally a week was late on a Friday night, and Halloween was the next day. Hermione was finalizing plans with Ginny in the head dorms.

"I was thinking of being an animal or something." Ginny mused, sipping the tea Hermione had made her.

"Like a sexy animal, or an animal animal?" Hermione replied as they sat in front of the fire warming themselves.

"A mix between the too. Like a classy animal. Duh. Only people like Parvarti and Lavender will be whoring themselves out in 'sexy' animal costumes."

Hermione snorted unattractively at Ginny's air quotes.

"Magical creature or regular animal?"

"Probably like a peacock or some weird thing like that."

"That could be fun." Hermione mused taking a sip of her own black tea. "We could put feathers around you. You could be like Mrs. Peacock in Clue!"

"In what?"

"Never mind you wouldn't know it." Hermione laughed. "It's perfect though. Think 1920s muggle wear."

"Love it already." Ginny smiled.

Hermione was content. Ginny was planning a huge Halloween party in the Gryffindor common room tomorrow, and she came by to ask Hermione's advice on costumes. Hermione was glad to be invited to and involved in something. Finally.

"Love what already?" Sid asked as he abruptly appeared from the doorway. "I hope you aren't talking about me."

Ginny blushed, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course she wasn't surprised at Ginny's reaction. Sid was looking generous. He looked like he may have just finished up some death eater mission. He was wearing all dark clothing, and as he hung up his cloak on the rack Hermione could see the wetness in his hair. He was out in the storm. It only complimented his features as his dark hair hung in his face.

"I better leave you and your boyfriend to it." Ginny smirked knowingly at Hermione.

She almost begged Ginny to stay, but she remembered she was supposed to be acting like she wanted to be alone with Sid.

"See you tomorrow Ginny." Hermione smiled up at her friend.

"See you _both_ tomorrow." Ginny emphasized looking Sid. "And you two better dress up."

"What's she on about?" Sid asked Hermione, as Ginny closed the portrait door behind her.

"Halloween party. Tomorrow. Gryffindor common room." Hermione replied. "Where have you been?"

"Out." Sid said vaguely as he made to go upstairs.

"Whatever." Hermione said angrily.

"What's the matter with you?" Sid asked cautiously.

"Nothing…" Hermione was trying to bait him. He stared at her for a moment before shrugging and heading up the stairs. She heard his door shut, and the shower turn on.

Hermione sighed loudly, exhaling as she threw her body against the couch. She thought this would be easy. She thought that once she broke up with Draco he'd be all over her, but he'd barely shown an interested in letting her in since their conversation in the library. Maybe he was done looking for something emotional with her. Maybe she needed to change her tactics.

Her stomach rolled. She couldn't do that to Draco. But it was obvious she hadn't been very physical with Sid since she supposedly broke up with Draco. She wouldn't even hold his hand in public, too afraid Draco might see. She used the excuse of still getting over what Draco had done to her. But it was clear that this lack of physical trust was a huge block in the road for Sid.

Hermione dreaded what she was thinking of doing. But she saw no way around it. She took a deep breath and headed up to her room.

"I'm sorry Draco." She whispered, letting a tear of betrayal slide down her face. She heard the shower stop across the hall. She put her plan into action. Hermione quickly threw open her wardrobe searching for the costume she wanted to wear tomorrow. She'd been saving this for a time with Draco, but tonight she'd have to use it in ways she wouldn't have thought. She found the masquerade mask she was looking for at the bottom of one of her drawers, and quickly tied it around her face. The black metal looped and framed her face, making her look severe, and dark. Her large brown eyes were illuminated by the mask, as she stared at her reflection. She tore off her shirt and skirt, and pulled on the black corseted dress she intended to wear tomorrow. She quickly tucked the necklace Draco gave her under the dress, and pulled open her door slightly. She yanked her pony tail out, and she waited.

It took two more minutes for Sid to emerge. She knew he'd see the door open a crack. Hermione never left it open.

"Hermione?" Sid asked cautiously form outside the door. "You okay?"

Hermione turned just in time as he opened the door fully to face her. She could tell he was blown away by what he saw. Hermione wasn't surprised. The costume was gorgeous. And it showed off every elegant, sexy feature she had. Hermione's breath hitched at the sight of Sid. His hair had just been towel dried, and he was wearing dark black silk pajama pants. No shirt. Hermione was glad her blush wouldn't show through the mask. She swallowed her nerves, pushing down the old Hermione and coaxing out the new. She had to do this. For her friends, for her father…even for Draco. Even though she knew he'd never see it that way.

"Oh good," She said putting an air of confidence and frustration in her voice. "You're here. Can you lace this thing up for me? I can't reach it in the back here."

"You could use your wand." Sid said unsure of how to handle the situation. He couldn't tell if she was up to something.

"I left it downstairs." She said exasperated. "Just help?"

"Okay." Sid came fully into her room. Her heart raced, but she knew her plan was already working. She left her wand downstairs and the door open. It was all a sign of trust.

'_Cmon let me in'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"There's just a few strings you have to pull through the holes." Hermione said, and turned her back to him.

She purposely let her hair down her back so he'd have to move it out of the way.

Hermione took deep calm breathes until he reached her. She could feel his presence next to her, burning. She thought she was in control of the situation until she felt his hands on her hair. They swooped expertly through the locks, pulling them off to the side. Her back was exposed nearly to the end. She felt his hand tremor slightly as it raked down the bare skin to the first lace string. Hermione smirked knowing she was having an effect on him. It made him put the barriers down. Hermione tried to control her own traitorous body. It burned for Sid's touch, the darkest part of her yearning to connect with him. She forced Draco from her mind as Sid tied and fastened the last piece of the costume.

"Perfect." He murmured darkly, moving his hand from the last loop to her hair once more to place it back over her shoulders.

"How does it look?" Hermione whispered as she turned to face him. Her eyes roamed his body, His tall muscled legs in the pajamas pants, the waistband so low on him. His broad perfect chest, and his eyes flashed something dark and dangerous at her.

They were inches apart.

Sid took the last step he needed to and his lips collided onto hers.

They were softer than she had thought they'd be. His hand flew over her cheek as he tilted her head to posses her mouth more fully. Hermione wished she was repulsed. She wished she wanted it to be over. But all of her rational thoughts were lost as she reached her arm around him, running her hand up and down the length of his perfect back. He let out a moan, and walked her over to her dresser, his lips never leaving hers. He hoisted her on top of it, Hermione's legs parted as if they had a mind of their own. He pushed his hips into her own, and Hermione was glad her dress length was above her knees. His lips left her mouth traveling down her neck, and Hermione thought she might die from the feeling. Her eyes rolled back and they caught the mirror opposite her. She saw herself in them, and didn't recognize herself. Her eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them. It scared her.

She slightly pushed Sid back.

"Stop." She said desperately.

He took a step back, his chest heaving, taking deep breaths. He looked intoxicated with her.

They stared at each other for a moment, both breathing heavily. Finally Sid smirked at her, taking a step forward and placing his hand on her cheek.

Hermione didn't move.

"I'll have to see if I have something that matches that costume for tomorrow."

His thumb stroked her cheek before he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione sat on her dresser, unable to move. She did what she set out to accomplish. But at what price? She felt sick. She hated that she liked what just happened. She had been effectively able to shut off her emotions from Draco to accomplish something terrible. She was her father's daughter. She knew that Sid would never have believed she was over Draco until she had proven it to him. She tried to do it through ignoring Draco, but Sid was the type that needed more. He needed in investment. And she had just given it to him. She knew Draco and her would be over for good if something physical happened between her and Sid. And now it had. She had gained Sids trust, and maybe now he'd let her in on his master plan. The question was if it was going to be worth it.

…..

….

…..

Hermione got up early on Saturday. She had plans to run into Draco somewhere before the party that night, somewhere in secret, and mostly somewhere where Sid wouldn't find out. She quietly exited her room pausing at Sid's door to make sure he was still asleep inside. Once she was sure he wouldn't be following her anywhere anytime soon.

She slipped out of the common room wearing her jeans, and a hoodie. She pulled the hood up over her hair, hoping to evade Sid if he ran into her. She went straight to the library, skipping breakfast, too nervous to eat. Hermione passed students enjoying their Saturday early. There was a storm outside, but the students were making the most of it inside. She walked quickly by various games of wizard chess, groups of girls gossiping, and a few studying or doing homework. She took the turn into the library, and walked back into the restricted section. Hermione flashed her Head girl smile at the librarian on duty, who nodded that she could go ahead. She unlocked the gates with a flick of her wand and headed back to the statue that hid her and Draco's private meeting place. She quickly did a check to make sure no one was watching, and spoke the password. Once inside she looked around, only to find it empty. No Draco.

Hermione tired not to be too disappointed. He'd show up eventually. She was sure. Hermione lay on the couch resting her eyes. She had not slept well the night before, thoughts of Draco and Sid swarming her mind. She must have dozed off because she didn't hear the door open hours later. Draco walked inside. Hermione woke up and saw him coming toward her.

He was more gorgeous than she remembered. A thousand times better looking the Sid, even on his best day. There was something about his tall figure, his shock of white blonde hair, messy around his face. Despite the fact that he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, he still looked stunning. Hermione didn't want to tear her eyes away from him. She hadn't looked at him once since their last meeting.

He quickly came to her, leaning down against the couch, holding her to him. It was the best contact Hermione had in weeks. It wasn't like her betraying kiss with Sid. And when Draco pressed his lips to her it was with an aggressive yearning, it wasn't like the dark seductive kiss with Sid. It was love. It was passion, and desperation. Hermione had never been kissed like this. Nothing would ever compare. It made what she had to tell Draco that much harder.

He finally pulled away letting his hands roam her face, her hair, her body.

"I missed you so much." Draco exhaled. It seemed as if he had been keeping everything inside, waiting until he saw her again to let it out.

"I missed you too." Hermione whispered tears in her eyes, she sat up to face him, and he sat beside her on their favorite couch.

"Why didn't you come here? I've been waiting in here almost every day hoping you'd show."

"Sid is making this harder than I thought." Hermione gulped, a tear falling down her cheek. Draco wiped it away quickly. "I thought once I told him we were over he'd open up more. But he's been colder than ever. So I distanced myself from you best I could. Didn't even look your way. I'm sorry."

Hermione added the sorry for good measure. She could only imagine the torture Draco had been through, wondering if her actions weren't an act at all.

"Go on." Draco said holding her slightly.

"He wasn't being forthcoming with me at all. I've only had Pansy to talk to, and Ginny once. It's been terrible. He has Harry and Ron under some illusion that he is all the need. They never talk to me anymore. Sid consumes their time. I was finally having enough last night. He came back to the room late, and I was hoping he'd open up and finally tell me his master plan. I was so mad when we blew me off again, Draco. What else did I have to do? Wasn't I proving I was loyal enough by removing myself from everyone's path? I couldn't figure out what he wanted from me."

"But you figured it out." Draco smiled at her. "You did, I can tell."

"Not in the way you wanted me to." Hermione cringed, pulling away from Draco. She didn't feel like she deserved to be that close anymore.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, and she didn't answer. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Finally when she looked at him again, she could tell he figured it out.

"You had sex with him." Draco said coldly.

"What!?" Hermione cried. "Of course not!"

She refrained from telling him that if she hadn't caught her reflection in that mirror she might have without even realizing it. Sid had her under some sort of dark obsession. Once she started she couldn't stop. She remembered having to pull herself out of it.

"So what then?" Draco asked shifting himself to distance from her. As if preparing for a blow.

"We kissed." Hermione mumbled, ashamed.

"I see." Draco said.

The two of them sat in silence for what felt like forever.

Finally Draco stood, and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Hermione cried.

"What?" Draco spat at her.

"I…Draco I had to." Hermione was crying freely now. She stood from the couch, and made to go toward him but he put his back to her. "I realized what game he was playing. He wanted me to make the first move. To prove my loyalty to him."

"With your body." Draco said harshly.

"Yes." Hermione said ashamed. "It was the only way. He wouldn't have accepted any other kind of proof. He knew I was so resistant to him before that way. It was the only way I could show that was it was really over between us."

"Well congratulations now you won't have to pretend anymore."

"Are you saying this is over?" Hermione whispered.

"You promised you wouldn't touch him Hermione."

"I had to!" She cried.

"Fine…" Draco said turning around to face her. Poker face in place, Hermione could not tell if he was sad or mad, just expressionless. She hated that look when it was put toward her. "Fine. I will give you another chance it you answer correctly and honestly. Did you enjoy it?"

Hermione stood in silence facing him unable to put the words out. She must have stood for too long unable to tell the truth.

"That's what I thought." Draco said harshly as he slammed the door in her face.

Hermione stood there for hours in silence, willing him to reappear. He never did.


	23. The Takeover

**Chapter 23: The Takeover**

Hermione didn't know how long she'd been in her and Draco's secret room in the library. She knew that her muscles were stiff, and her face was wet and sticky from tears. Hermione couldn't believe it was really over with her and Draco. But the longer she sat, the longer she felt mad at Draco. Yes, she did the one thing she promised him she wouldn't. She kissed Sid, and yes she enjoyed it. She didn't want to, but she did.

But she told Draco several times that she was attracted to him. Not just in that good looking way, but that secret dark part of her, it craved him. Of course it was going to go crazy and overreact when she kissed him. She told Draco this before. What she kept coming back to was how Draco seemed to never quite accept what a hard position she was in. He always said he understood, but when it really came down to it, he always walked away. He walked away when she had to pretend to date Sid, and now this. It wasn't as if she wanted to do it. It was the only way to get Sid to open up to her.

She wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for Draco anyway. If he hadn't been so wonderful, and charming, and perfect she never would have risked her morals, or her friend's lives to be with him. Draco was gone now, and the cold empty room proved it. She had to focus on Sid, and getting him to tell her his personal mission. She was so close. She had to put Draco at the back of her mind.

Hermione sat herself up, and said goodbye to the room. She doubted there would be any more late night trysts. As she exited, the secret room, the windows outside showed the sky darkening. Stupid Halloween. The storm outside was still raged on, mocking her inner turmoil. She wondered if Draco would be at the Gryffindor party tonight. You never knew when the Slytherins would try to crash. With her thoughts turned to the party, she began to run up the last few flights of stairs to her room. No doubt Ginny would be furious at her. They were planning to meet after dinner to get their costumes ready. She passed a grandfather clock on her floor, and saw that she only two hours to get ready. Hermione took a deep breath before whispering the password to the heads dorm.

She hoped Sid would be getting ready himself. She dreaded seeing him again after the kiss they shared, and she hoped he wasn't too suspicious at not seeing her all day. When she entered her dorm, instead of being met with Sid, she was face to face with a furious Ginny Weasley.

"Where in all of Hogwarts have you been?" Ginny yelled pointing a finger accusingly at Hermione.

Her face softened when her eyes landed on Hermione.

"You look awful!" Ginny took in Hermione's tear stained face, and scrubby outfit. "Sid was out looking for you today, did you guys have a fight?"

"What!" Hermione panicked, hoping he wasn't suspicious. She hadn't seen him since their kiss. "No, no everything fine. It's just been a rough day. News from home. My Dad's Mum died. Grandma."

"Oh Hermione. I'm sorry. Were you close?"

Hermione tried to ignore how easy lying had become lately, and put on a brave face.

"We weren't that close. I just felt like being alone, hiding the library you know?"

"Ah yes. Hermione's perfect way of mourning. Digging around in a good book." Ginny teased. "Well Sid let me in to wait for you, he went over to the Gryffindor common room early with Harry and Ron to set up. He figured we'd need enough time to get ready."

With the mention that Sid wasn't in her immediate vicinity, Hermione cheered up a bit.

"Alright let's get ready. I've got a huge bathroom upstairs and a whole room to myself. Plenty of time." Hermione grinned at her friend, pleased to do something to take her mind off of all the trouble in her life.

…

…..

…

Three hours later, Ginny and Hermione were ready, and also running an hour late.

"Fashionably late." Ginny reminded her as they reached the Gryffindor common room door.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked unsure. She felt uncomfortable displaying the same outfit that she and Sid had made out in. It made her lips tingle, and she hated it.

"Really good." Ginny reached up fixing Hermione's mask on her face. "A true Victorian masquerade. And how do I look?"

"Great." Hermione grinned. Ginny was wearing her Mrs. Peacock outfit and it was fabulous on her. The green really brought out her red hair.

"Let's do it then."

"Good I need some fire whiskey." Hermione said seriously, a drink would do her good.

Ginny spoke the password and they entered an entirely different common room than usual.

The boys had really done a great job decorating. All the furniture was removed, creating a cavernous space in the common room. House music was blasting from magical speakers in the corners, and the place was packed. Hermione recognized a few Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs among her fellow Gryffindors. Everyone was in costume, and Hermione lost Ginny in the crowd as she made her way to the liquor table.

"Sorry!' Hermione yelled at Dean Thomas who was dressed like a pirate, as she was pushed into him on accident.

"Hermione! You came!" Dean said hugging her. "You look great! Drink?"

"Anything with alcohol!" She yelled back.

"That's a Head Girl!"

She surveyed the room some more hoping to find a flash of blonde hair. Not that her heart could take a sight like that just now.

"For the lady." Dean whispered in her ear, handing her a drink. "This reminds me of a few Muggle parties I attended over the summer."

"It definitely has that vibe." Hermione said back distractedly.

"Sid! Hey mate, how's it going?" Dean yelled as a dark figure approached them. Hermione wouldn't have known it was him, except his green eyes stood out behind his masquerade mask. He looked handsome in dark dress robes, and a black cloak. His coal colored mask wrapped around his face perfectly.

"Dean, hello." Sid said, never taking his eyes off Hermione.

Hermione started chugging the mixture Dean gave her. Her face immediately felt warm, and her throat burned.

"You might want to slow down there Hermione." Sid said darkly.

"It's her first drink!" Dean replied. "And now she needs another, let me m'lady."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. The alcohol was convincing her that her best plan of action with Sid would be to pretend like nothing was wrong or different since their kiss.

"Yeah, it's my first drink." Hermione playfully pushed Sid.

"Alright, alright." He said smiling. "Get the lady another."

"Aye Aye." Dean said, his pirate garb in tow.

"Where were you all day?" Sid said suspiciously, as Dean turned to mix another for Hermione.

"Library." Hermione said, not exactly lying. "I wanted to get all the studying in I could today before tonight. I had a feeling I'd be in no mood for studying tomorrow."

Dean came back and handed Hermione her drink.

"Well if you keep it up at this pace you aren't going to want to do anything else but sleep tomorrow." Dean winked at her, and left the two of them standing by the table.

"Dance with me." Hermione said taking Sid's hand before he could protest his doubts any longer.

Hermione led him out to the floor of bodies, and they began moving together to the pulsating music. The lights were down low in the common room, and there were Halloween decorations everywhere.

"I've been thinking about last night." Sid whispered in Hermione's ear.

She was glad the mask covered most of her face, and Sid couldn't see the flush that covered it now. A flush of shame.

"Me too." Hermione said, once again not exactly lying.

"So would you say we were an official something then? Or do we have to go back to pretending to date."

Hermione took a deep breath, hating her answer.

"I'd say it's official." She whispered in his ear seductively. She hadn't meant to make it all so sexy, but the music, and the alcohol, not to mention that dark part of her was pulsating inside.

"Excellent." Sid whispered, pressing his lips to her check for just a moment.

She could feel things were getting heated, and her stomach flip flopped.

"Where are Harry and Ron? I haven't seen them anywhere, are they wearing some type of masks?"

Sid actually laughed at this.

"Oh you're going to love this. They're over there." Hermione looked to where Sid pointed, and Harry and Ron were talking with Lavender Brown across the way.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh with Sid. Harry was dressed up as Ron, and Ron as Harry. It was just too perfect.

"That is a brilliant costume choice." Hermione giggled downing her second drink.

"My idea." Sid said unable to suppress a grin of his own.

Hermione led Sid back over to the drink table, unable to stop from reflecting on what a good time she was having. She had to remind herself that Sid wasn't their friend, and wasn't her boyfriend. She was there to keep her father alive, her friends safe, and Draco…well she used to be there to keep Draco as hers as well. But now I guess she just had two missions.

"More drinks." Hermione giggled, looking back at Sid, she bumped into a large figure dressed as a Healer. "Oh! I'm sorry."

Hermione's hand landed on the boy, and she looked up to see Blaise Zabini.

"I thought Slytherins weren't invited." Sid said sarcastically toward his real friend.

Blaise just smirked back at him.

"We make it a point to attend all parties, invited or not."

"Well as a Hufflepuff." Sid said the house name sarcastically. "I guess you can stay."

The two laughed, and Hermione faked a smile, her stomach dropping. If the Slytherins finally crashed, she wondered if Draco was with them.

"Have a nice night Sid, Miss. Voulix." Zabini whispered the last part and winked in her direction as he disappeared into the crowed.

"I hate that guy." Harry dressed as Ron, came up behind them.

"Me too." Hermione and Sid said at the same time. They both couldn't help but smile at each other with that.

"I'll get you another drink Hermione." Harry said.

"Thanks ginger." Hermione laughed.

"Well the only thing more pathetic than Harry Potter, is Harry Potter desperately wanting to be Ron Weasel." Hermione's face paled, as she turned with Sid, and Harry to come face to face with Draco Malfoy. He was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle nodded slightly at Hermione, he at least knew of her heritage.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be a party if a bunch of Slytherins didn't show up uninvited and unwanted. As usual." Harry shot back, handing Hermione her drink.

She held it uneasily, not looking in Draco's eyes. Too ashamed, and afraid. Sid must have sensed her uneasiness, and he took the opportunity to slide his arm around her waist. Draco didn't miss the movement.

"Come on Draco, let's leave the Hufflepuff to his Gryffinwhore." Crabbe sneered in Hermione's direction.

Crabbe was on the floor in three seconds flat. Harry, Sid, Goyle and Draco all went for him.

"Shit." Hermione chugged her third drink, embarrassed. How the HELL was she supposed to explain to every person in school why Draco was beating up Crabbe for calling her a whore. She had to get out of here so no one questioned that this fight was over her.

She found the exit just as the crowd was starting to chant 'fight'.

"Really?!" Hermione yelled to herself in the empty corridor.

She couldn't believe that this night was turning out this way. All she wanted was to forget her stupid life for a few hours was that too much to ask? Then Draco had to come, and be unbelievably sexy in his Dracula costume. And then of course he had to almost blow their past relationships entire cover by defending her honor.

"Well that was something else." The portrait closed behind her and Pansy Parkinson stepped into the empty space with her, dressed as a dark fairy.

"Why is my life so ridiculous?"

"Don't worry Sid is smoothing everything over right now. He's making it look like it was a fight between him and Harry and Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco. Everyone will believe him. He's Sid."

"Well, at least that's over." Hermione sighed, feeling the need to confide in someone. "Draco broke up with me this morning."

"No way," Pansy exclaimed. "Even after that display of chivalry?"

"Apparently."

"What did you do?" Pansy asked.

"It doesn't matter." Hermione said flatly. "It's over. Defending my honor or not, he made it clear that he couldn't be with me if I had to go through with what I think is best for my friends and my father."

"I bet it he gets it Hermione." Pansy said softly. "Draco is a very understanding guy. I think it's just hard for him."

"Well I guess if something's too hard for him, he just lets it go." Hermione smiled sadly at Pansy. "You have any fire whiskey hiding out under those wings?"

"Now what makes you think that I would share with a Head Girl?" Pansy said teasingly. "Of course I have some. Here. Go home and just relax tonight. My Dad sent me another owl this morning. Said something serious is going down tonight in London. Just keep your head down."

Hermione's heart leapt. Wondering if Draco would be involved, or her father would be hurt. "At least your father keeps you in the loop with those things."

"Well if it makes you feel any better my Mum is kind of a bitch."

"My Mum is dead." Hermione said softly.

"You win the sucky life contest then." Pansy said, and Hermione laughed in spite of herself. "Go get some rest Hermione. Drink yourself into a nice stupor."

"Whatever you say. Night." Hermione clutched her bottle to her chest, and headed up to her own dorm.

….

…..

….

An hour later, and half a bottle gone, Hermione heard the door to the Head common room open and close. She had lit a fire in the grate, relaxed on the couch, and she was sipping from her bottle, mask finally off. Sid came over and joined her.

"Ah, sorry about all that." He said sheepishly.

It was the only time Hermione ever heard him sound anything but smug.

"Oh whatever." Hermione said, handing him the bottle. He took a swig.

"I didn't think Gryffindor[s drank this much." He joked.

"They don't. Apparently Voldemort's daughter does though."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, each passing the bottle back and forth.

Hermione's head felt warm and fuzzy, and she didn't mind when Sid reached out and took her hand in his. It felt nice to not be judged, to have someone accept who you were.

"I have to leave tonight." Sid whispered to her finally.

She tore her gaze away from the fire.

"Why?" She asked not wanting to be alone. Sid smiled at her not wanting him to leave.

"Death Eater business."

Hermione sighed, annoyed.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" She took another sip from the bottle. "Pansy's father keeps telling her something big is going to happen, and my father won't tell me a damn thing. Even though he thinks I'm helping him in his stupid mission, he still won't trust me. Does no one trust me to do anything?"

Hermione spat the last sentence, thinking of Draco. His inability to see how hard this was for her, and that it wasn't just about him, was annoying to say the least.

"I trust you Hermione." Sid said finally after a moment.

Hermione's heart picked up. He finally trusted her. So it was worth it to kiss him, to break her promise to Draco. She was finally getting somewhere. Even if it meant that the only way she could stand to be around him was after a few drinks. She put her best 'Sid is the best' face on.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sid thought for a moment then nodded his head. "I trust you now."

Hermione held back a gag, and leaned over to kiss him. She meant it to be a light soft kiss of appreciation, one she could easily pull back from. But Sid had other plans.

"You look so damn good in this corset." He murmured as his lips left hers to wander down her neck. Hermione hated that she liked this. Of course his kisses were nothing compared to Draco's, but that dark part of her was beating against her heart wildly wanting more.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Hermione managed to say breathing heavily. She wanted to get him to talk more, not kiss.

Sid sighed, and removed his hand from the back laces of her corset. Had he really been trying to remove the damn thing? Dream on, Hermione thought.

"We are taking over the Ministry tonight. Finally."

Hermione couldn't help but gasp. It was hard to tell if she was in shock over Draco or her father being hurt, or over wondering if the order knew about this.

"The Order already knows, they're waiting for us. But we've got a secret plan." Sid said smugly.

Well that answered the second worry for Hermione. But the secret plan they had, would it risk the lives of The Order? Of Kingsly, Fred, George, Mad-Eye, and Molly? The countless others? Her head was spinning. She wished she didn't care so much. That dark part was calling to her, willing her to turn off that part of her that worried for them. No! She wouldn't do it. This was what made her Hermione. And if she was going to play both sides in this then she needed her humanity, her emotions. It was vital that she not lose herself.

"I hope the Death Eaters fail." Hermione said suddenly, knowing that she could lead Sid in her trust by testing her theory of his plans. It was a big risk, but she hoped it was worth it.

"Those are rash words Hermione." Sid said carefully. "Change of heart to The Order?"

"Never." Hermione lied, and continued to lie again. "I want my father to fail. I want him dead. It's his fault everything is ending up this way. This new side of me, it wants the ideals my father holds, but I can't stand to see him lead it. He has caused me nothing but grief. I'm over my old life, but I'm not ready to embrace the new one with my father as leader."

Hermione stared down at her hands angrily. Hoping she was acting well enough.

"Hermione." Sid said finally, an edge of excitement to his voice. "Maybe there is another way. Maybe there isn't just a choice between The Order and Voldemort."

"It doesn't seem like there's another way." Hermione said, letting an edge of hope sink into her voice.

"I have to go." Sid said pulling a watch out of his cloak. "I want to talk to you tomorrow. I have a few things I want to tell you. Important things."

"Okay…" Hermione said uncertain. Stupid Ministry take over…she could have had Sid divulge everything for her tonight.

"Hey" Sid said cupping her chin in his hands to bring her eyes to his. The green flashed excitedly around gazing over her face. "I want to tell you everything. Tomorrow okay? Don't drink too much. I need you alert."

"Fat chance." Hermione said taking another sip.

"I will get you out of this Hermione. I will give you everything you ever wanted. Just give me one night. I will tell you everything tomorrow."

Hermione faked a smile up at him, and he placed a kiss on her cheek. He pulled his Death Eater mask out of his cloak and placed it on his face.

"How do I look?"

"Positively evil." Hermione said honestly.

"Excellent."

And with that he left her with her bottle, and a sense of excitement. Tomorrow. She would finally know all his plans. And then she'd be able to stop him. Maybe she could even convince Draco that it was all worth it, maybe then he would finally understand. And listen. Tomorrow.

Hermione fingered her tulip necklace that Draco gave her. She debated holding tight to it now and thinking his name. She wondered if he would drop everything and come. He was probably at the Ministry by now. She fell asleep on the couch, bottle clutched tightly, thinking of Draco and his safety.


End file.
